Beach Madness
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: When Marina gets a reservation to a big beach house for two weeks, and with it, a completely unsupervised trip to the coast with all her best friends, everything changes. Can our favorite teenagers survive two weeks of pure fun, mayhem, love, and hatred on the beach? -On hiatus. Rewrite is in progress, until then, don't expect updates.-
1. Chapter 1

**Paul: You were serious about writing this?**

**Paul: Don't write this, for your own sake.**

**Dawn: Paul, you're such a brute!**

**Drew: This story is going to turn out SO bad…*flips hair***

**May: Don't do that! It's annoying!**

**Drew: Don't do what, this? *Smirks while flipping his hair again***

**May: Yeah, it's annoying!**

***Gets into screaming argument. Everybody sweatdrops***

**Me: Get on the set people! Story's starting! Hey, who wants the disclaimer? Misty, go!**

**Misty: Nanny does not own Pokemon or its characters in any sort of way. She just owns her idea for the story, as well as a bunch of other stuff in her room.**

**Me: Good job! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

I swiftly dived into the cool water, swimming like a slick Buizlel through the turquoise pool water. This was more like it.

Being a water person, I was more at home in the water than even in my own room. I'm already an experienced water-pokemon master with extremely well-trained Pokemon (excluding Psyduck…) so I'm an amazing swimmer as well.

I burst through the water, splashing Dawn, who appeared next to me.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled, smiling childishly. She splashed me, giggling like a toddler. I splashed back and soon we were in a raging fight. Piplup was helping out Dawn with Bubblebeam. You know, I should get out one of my pokemon…

Paul rolled his eyes as he made his way over. "Break it up, Troublesome and…Cloudy." He spread his arms between her and I, and the fighting stopped.

Dawn whined, "My name's Dawn! Dawn!"

I growled, "My name's not Cloudy, its Misty! We all know you forget Dawn's name, but why did you just forget mine?"

"You know, you'd be a great thunder cloud if you tried." Paul added with a smirk.

"**OH.****NO.****YOU.****DIDN****'****T!****" **I practically screeched, pulling out my mallet of doom, Malletory. Paul shrunk back a little, but didn't back down. Malletory is basically a mallet that I use to hit dense idiots, or people who annoy me. It strikes fear into everybody's hearts. Except my friends, of course.

While I thrashed around at Paul like my Gyrados, I saw out of the corner of my eye Ash sitting at the table in the shade of the orange umbrella gobbling up all sorts of delicacies. The table was practically falling over from the weight of multiple buckets, bags, baskets, and bottles of French-fries, sandwiches, lemonade, ice-cream, and cookies. Nothing healthy that I could see. Classic Ash. Pikachu was there too, sharing the food, and hugging a bottle of ketchup.

Gary, meanwhile, being the lazy bum he is, was just tanning on a long lawn chair with a little tropical drink with one of those tiny twirly umbrellas in them. "This is the life!" Gary remarked, changing his leg's position, though he already was a healthy shade of pink. Marina and Jimmy were hanging out near the ice-cream bar in the shade doing who knows what. Some of our friends were in the deep end too. But I didn't see May or Drew anywhere...

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

Actually, I'm not sure.

I observed May coming up to the super-tall diving board about a gazillion feet high. She gulped as she grasped on to the metal ladder tightly as she slowly climbed up the ladder.

I started cheering for her shouting "Go May!" I don't even know why se's going up there, but it looked like she needed support. Everybody else noticed and joined in. By the time she was on the flimsy thin, blue, plastic top, she was smiling and looking pretty confident. But all that was lost when she took a look down. She started shaking and I don't think she was cold. Not on a 90 degree day.

That's when I saw Drew sneak up behind her. Lyra was about to warn her, but she was too late as Drew roughly pushed her off, flipping and spinning like a top. She let out an ear-piercing scream as she plummeted toward the pool. I'm surprised I didn't go deaf!

She made a huge belly flop into the water, and tidal waves were formed. Drew was laughing his head off, while all the other guys were snickering (except Ash, who was still stuffing his face), and all us girls ran/waded to her and asked if she was okay in a flurry of shrieks.

She was coughing up water and taking deep breaths and hyperventilating. Drew saw this and gracefully flipped into the air before doing a perfect dive in, with barely a trace of a splash. Show off.

She wouldn't stop hyperventilating, and I was started to get freaked. She couldn't be okay. I took out Malletory and started beating Drew to pulp while screaming, "You could've killed her!"

All the other girls were telling her to calm down and that it was okay while patting her back, loads of water getting spit out. The boys had all crowded around, making it even more stressful for her. Her face was as red as a Tomato berry and she started wheezing and hacking.

Marina obviously knew CPR (I did too, but I was busy bashing Drew), being the smart one, and proceeded to walk up to May and do some fancy banging on her chest. May immediately calmed down and started breathing normally. We all sighed, not realizing we had been holding our breath.

That was until May opened her eyes and flashed them angrily at Drew. Drew cowered back afraid, while the rest of us took that as our cue to go. Trust me, you DO NOT want to be stuck with an angry May.

Turning on my heel, I swiftly sprinted out of the pool area, the others behind me. But, out of nowhere, Drew sped ahead of us. He must've been running high, because he was going at like, 200 miles per hour. May was right behind him, basically like an evil war machine trying to shred Drew to pieces. Ouch…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: If you thought that was good, just wait till you see what's comes next!<strong>

**Paul: *Yawns***

**Gary: *Fake sleeps***

**Ash: *Actually sleeps and snores too***

**Me: GUYS!**

**Jimmy: I gotta agree, not too good…**

**Zoey: I liked it…**

**May: You made it sound like I have anger issues or something! I'm not that bad, right guys?**

***Everybody's silent and crickets chirping can be heard***

**May: *Faces her back to them and pouts* Meanies…**

**Drew: *Staring with wide eyes and shocked expression*what happened to me! I'm going to die! Save me, please!**

***Everybody sweatdrops***

**Me: Keep, reading, and Drew will make it out alive! Don't you want that, dear readers? R&R plz!  
><strong>

_**Stay tuned for more awesomeness in the next chappie!**_

**~Edited on November 1, 2011**_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Whew, it sure took a long time to get those fan girls out of here.**

***All the boys panting***

**Paul: What are you talking about stupid, we did all the work!**

**All other boys: Yeah!**

**Kenny: Not to mention that Gary's fan girl showed up too…**

**Gary: I'm like a magnet. I can't control myself.**

***Everybody rolls eyes***

**Jimmy: Where are the girls?**

**Me: Getting ready for this action-packed chappie! Since you're all so tired, I'll do the disclaimer. Empress does not own Pokemon, because if she did, Lyra and Khoury would appear in the anime on a regular basis. Oh, and BTW, one of my fav one-episode anime characters for no particular reason, Rhayonna, you know, from the episode "Try for the Family Stone!" ,is used (I'm not sure if I'll use her again…) and is WAY OOC that it's scary. I just thought it was funny.**

**Drew: Anything you must think is funny is not even worth it.**

**Me: Wanna bet, Drew! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Marina's POV<span>

The sun beat down on all of us as we walked on the scorching curb, with not as one single breeze.

I rubbed my hands together anxiously. Today was the day I tell them the big news. But who was I to be worried, I mean, it wasn't like, bad news or anything. It was actually fantastic news. I just couldn't wait to tell all of them, I felt like I was about to explode now. I just can't keep such amazing stuff away from my best buds! I felt like I was sort of…betraying them. Oh well, now they would know.

I glanced back to see Leaf flicking Gary's over-tanned arm, and Dawn obsessing about her frizzy hair. Well, that was normal. Zoey and Kenny, being the only ones who actually really got along well, were having a real, very rare, civilized conversation.

I mentally sighed, wishing we could all be like that.

Now I was briskly walking ahead of the pack, with Jimmy keeping pace alongside me. Our footsteps matched evenly, them both beating onto the black cement at the same time.

We both locked eyes and passed a telepathic message _"__I __can __totally __walk__ way __faster__ than __you!__"_

I grinned, speeding up, with Jimmy lengthening his stride. Soon enough, we were practically jogging, with the rest of the gang shouting at us to wait up. Not now, when the going was getting good!

My aqua eyes momentarily softened as I peered over at Jimmy. Both of us were childhood friends from New Bark Town, along with Vincent, and we three all received our starters from Professor Elm. I got a Totodile (my dear Wani-Wani), Jimmy got a Cyndaquil, and Vincent got a Chikorita. They're all fully evolved now, of course. With them, we all earned the eight Johto gym badges before participating in the Silver Conference. None of us won, but they sure were good times. Oh, and some annoying team was there…grenade, right? Oh wait, no it was…shooting…uh; no…it was…rocket, right, Team Rocket.

_Great, you remember like an old woman._

Shut up, inner conscience_._

Team Rocket was really meddlesome, but I got rid of them in ten seconds flat. Then, after that, I decided to go after being a Pokemon Idol, and I succeeded to a great extent. Arceus, I'm famous! So basically, Jimmy and I have a history and are closer than anybody would ever hope to be.

"Hey, look, Houndoom Hut!"

My head whirled to the side to see a big red hut. That restaurant's okay in my opinion. But it was the perfect chance to tell them the big news. I mean, they would be sitting down.

* * *

><p><span>Marina's POV Still<span>

We walked all the way to the back of the restaurant and slid into the long plush red booth and started waiting for someone to come serve us.

I started gazing around to pass the time. When you walked through the door, a cheery bell was rung, and someone would come to seat you and give you menus. The tables all had long cushion seats or plain old chairs. People chatted away while absent-mindedly pouring way too much condiments on their already un-healthy food, and the counter with the cash-register and everything else in the back was constantly clinging every time someone paid for their meal. Hallways in the back took people to the kitchen and the washrooms. The walls had an open yellow hue, with the carpets and seats all red.

I was sweating now, (and my sticky green shirt stuck to my back…ugh…) and not just because of the summer heat. What would happen when I told them what was gonna happen? It's not like the world would blow up; but something equal to that would probably occur.

"Marina, is everything okay? You look…worried."

I jerked my head up to find Jimmy peering at me in an anxious way. That poor dear. I gave him a small smile and replied, "Everything's fine!" in the cheeriest way possible. In fact it was so cheery that it sounded fake, like a Barbie.

Jimmy kept looking at me in that weird way, with his head cocked to the side, his crazy black hair all lop-sided, and just before I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust, our waitress came to the rescue. Thank Dialga.

"Hi, I'm Rhayonna, and I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get for you?" She had this cute smile plastered on her pink face, and she sounded sweet and sugary, like the kind of person who thought every day was a good day, even those dark stormy ones that scare Giratina a bit.

We all ordered our drinks, but Ash informed us that he was still looking over the menu. We all groaned "**ASH!****"****,** but Rhayonna just giggled, obviously amused by us, and walked away yelling over her shoulder that she could give us some more time. We all turned to glare at Ash, and he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, which messed up his dripping spiky hair.

"What, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, says the person who stuffed himself at the pool." Drew smugly remarked, while flipping his green hair, which glinted in the poor lighting.

"_Pika Pika!"_

"Hey, I thought you were on my side, Pikachu!" I rolled my eyes, bored of this classic scene that just kept repeating it's self OVER and OVER again. I wanted to get to the good part, where I could tell them THE news, so I just decided to speed up the normal process.

"Let's just order a super large pizza for everybody to share with everything on it. Whatever's left goes to Ash."

Everybody pondered on this for a moment, and then shouted their simultaneous "Yes!" Once we had gotten our jumbo pizza with all of the works from the ever happy Rhayonna, and we got settled, with the pizza disappearing at an alarming rate, did I decide to tell them. I clasped my clammy hands together under the table. It was now or never.

I clanked my silver (or plastic…you can never tell…) fork on the glass. The whole group silenced and stared up at me, some of them in mid-bite. I rolled my eyes. Disgusting.

_Manners, manners. Sometimes I do wonder why you hang out with them. _

SOMETIMES having an inner conscience totally sucks.

"Well? We stopped eating for you, idiot." Paul's voice rang out loud and clear through the quiet group. I glared at him before addressing everybody;

"Guys, I have some news. It's-"

"Is it good news or bad news?" Leaf asked.

I glanced at her with a "Seriously?" look before saying, "Yeah, it's good news, actually, amazing news. So awesome that you'll-"

"Get to the point!" Gary shouted.

"I'm trying to, but you guys keep interrupting me!" I retorted, running my fingers through my aqua hair. "Anyways, as I was TRYING to say-"

"If it's a shopping spree, you can count me out. Last time I carried the bags, I couldn't write for 3 days. And THAT'S what made me fail on my Legendaries report!" Kenny said, rubbing his arm. The boys all nodded, muttering curses under their breath for our insane shopping skills. It wasn't that bad, was it?

_OH __yeah, __it __was._

I'm not even going to tell you to shut your pitiful self up.

_You __can__'__t__ shut__ me__ up; __I__'__m __you._

WOW, that sucks.

"Earth to Marina, can we get back to our lovely pizza?" Ash said through a mouthful of food, with spittle going everywhere. He then remembered that he was still chewing and closed his mouth.

Something snapped in me, and I hollered to the whole group _(and __the __whole __restaurant __too,__you __have __a__ WAY __too __loud__ voice__ to __be __a__ proper __young __lady._Thanks. ) "_**WILL**__** YOU **__**SHUT**__** YOUR**__** FREAKIN **__**FUDGIN**__** MOUTH!**__** WHAT **__**I**__** WAS**__** TRYING,**__** emphasis**__** on**__** trying,**__** TO**__** TELL**__** YOU,**__**which**__** wasn**__**'**__**t **__**possible **__**with **__**your **__**STUPID **__**FREQUENT **__**INTERRUPTIONS,**__** WAS **__**THAT **__**MY **__**DAD **__**RENTED **__**A**__** BIG**__** BEACH**__** HOUSE**__** FOR **__**14 **__**PEOPLE**__** AND **__**SAYS**__** THAT**__** WE **__**CAN**__** ALL **__**GO **__**FOR **__**2**__** WEEKS **__**WITH**__** NO**__** SUPERVISION **__**TO**__** HAVE**__** FUN**__** AND **__**DO **__**WHATEVER! **__**BUT **__**IT**__**'**__**S **__**NOT **__**LIKE**__** YOU**__** GUYS**__** WOULD**__** CARE **__**BECAUSE-**__**"**_

My angry venting was interrupted with screams, shrieks, (_How__ rude!)_and OMG's as random people started hugging me and shouting how I was the best BFF ever, and that they would start packing right away. I grinned, and was a little late, since everybody else was beaming like a Watchog. Then, something about food from Ash, a hit from Misty with Malletory, a remark of shopping from Dawn, something about tanning from Gary, and all hell broke loose. I rolled my eyes. Two weeks with these people and I'm sure to lose my mind.

_Not like you ever had one anyway._

Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: THAT was pure genius!<strong>

**Drew: Yep, and I'm a flying Swinub.**

**Marina: You're just jealous that I got a beach house, and you didn't, even though you're the rich one from LaRousse city!**

**Drew: *Blushes and stammers* A-am no-not! **

**May: *Snaps a photo of Drew with random camera* Yes! I finally have the perfect blackmail! Prepare to get owned, Drew Hayden!**

***Everybody sweatdrops***

**Me: Well, I guess that's it for now. See ya! R&R plz! BTW, tell me in the review if this chappie was funny. I'm sure a lot of people will think its funny, grasshead!**

**Drew: Yeah, right.**

_**Take a chill pill and chillax because there's more randomness coming in the next chappie!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back!**

**Drew: Like we're happy to see you.**

**Paul: Yeah, I feel like a prancing pink pixie horse.**

**Dawn: *Eyes sparkle* I love prancing pink pixie horses!**

**Paul: Of course YOU would.**

**Me: Hey, where's everybody else?**

**Misty: Shouldn't you know? You're the author.**

**Drew: And a bad one at that.**

**Paul: I second the motion.**

**Me: You guys are SO NICE. Whatever, who wants the disclaimer? …Jimmy!**

**Jimmy: Nanny does not own Pokemon. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV:<span>

"Bye! Pick me up at 5!"

My mom sped away in the blue bug car, and I rang the doorbell.

"_Piplup__ pip!__" _Piplup was on my head, resting on my pink beanie as usual. I was wearing my same old traveling outfit right now (most of the time, it's what we all wear), and my black skirt swayed in the breeze of the coming storm. The sky was all black when Marina promptly opened the door and ushered me inside.

Everybody was sitting on the red leather couches, but when they saw me, they screamed and pounced on me, hugging me and pulling my navy hair. I just got it done, thank you! Piplup jumped off to avoid getting crushed. They just can't get enough of me, can they? Wow, that sounded weird…

"I haven't seen you in like, forever!" Lyra exclaimed, throwing her cap up for emphasis. It fell to the floor before she could catch it, so she ended up picking it up from the floor and dusting it off.

I chuckled, "We hung out yesterday, remember?" She pondered for a moment, before realization dawned on her and her mouth went into a perfect silent "o" shape.

I noticed that May was snoozing on the couch. I shook her and she woke up with a start shouting,  
>"It wasn't me, D, Cynthia, 369, Unova, Gengar, what the heck?" I sweat dropped anime-style and she put on a sheepish grin explaining, "I thought I was in class."<p>

I replied with "Yeah, but what in the name of Arceus was that?"

"Drew taught me that to back myself up every time I fall asleep in class. He's taught me a lot of come backs, but I still can't beat him an argument."

Leaf piped in, "You know, you fall asleep in class a lot-"

"Shut up!" May retorted, her face flushing red. I laughed, and then noticed that May was yawning and placing her head back on the pillow.

"You were up late again texting Drew, right?"

"N-no!" May quickly responded, her face growing an even deeper red. A fire truck would be jealous of her.

Misty rolled her eyes before saying, "You know May, we weren't born yesterday." I saw my chance to make my move here. I needed to see what those two were really talking about. I lunged and swiped May's phone before she could yell, "Hey, that's my new Manaphee 360 phone!"

Everybody crowded around me and I started scrolling down her "Recent Messages" column, trying to find anything that might be out of the ordinary.

"It's just boring friend-rival stuff, basically a bunch of arguments, new contest and training details, more arguments, and homework problems." Zoey exclaimed.

I sighed as May stole her own phone back and stuffed it back into her pocket. Her sapphire eyes danced playfully though. We always do that to her every time she's been up late with Drew. Whether May likes to admit it or not, May's actually closer to Drew that any of us, because they've been rival-friends for years. Now, it's so obvious that they like each other more than friends, so why doesn't somebody confess already?

"Okay guys, you know what we're here for." Marina said.

"Yeah, to plan how to prank the boys!" Leaf shouted, pumping her fists in the air.

I smirked evilly, rubbing my hands together. I saw Misty's cerulean eyes light up in this really weird destructive way, Zoey cringe, and Lyra grimace. They were all reminiscing. This was to get back on the boys from last time. I remember it like yesterday…actually I do remember yesterday, but that's not the point…

_Flashback of April Fools_

_I leisurely strolled down the hall, ready for whatever the day might bring me. Unlike May, I was not paranoid of April Fools. _

_While humming "No Turning Back", I came to my locker and opened it up. I jumped back, making sure there were no balls tumbling down on my head. That happened last year. Okay, so I was a little paranoid. But with good reason! I had to go home early last year because I was dizzy. _

_Anyway, since none came rolling out, I got my stuff and started walking to homeroom. Funny, though, that nobody had tricked me yet. I was pretty prone to them, and with friends like mine…well, let's just say that they **really** like April Fools. _

_Everyone was already in the class and it would be another 5 minutes till the bell rang. Ash was munching on some MnM's, and Jimmy was flinging a paper airplane. May and Drew were arguing and Leaf was daydreaming, with Gary poking her from behind. _

_I sighed and sat down on my seat. I felt something sticky and wet on my skirt. It was new, from Staraptor Store, and it was super expensive. My mom would kill me if I ruined it. I had to beg for weeks to get this. I tried to get up to see what the substance was, but I couldn't. It was like gravity was pushing down on me or something. Or…I was stuck to the seat. _

_It was obvious now what they did. I was going to kill them, they ruined my new denim skirt and the day hadn't even started yet! **They ****put ****glue ****on**** my ****chair!** I was so mad, I wasn't surprised when they turned and asked me if I was okay. Of course they could feel the anger waves radiating from me. _

_When I asked sarcastically "What do you think?" Paul retorted, "Well, you're usually so loud and blabbing away as soon as you enter the room, so since you're quiet right now, it's a pretty big deal." _

_I must've been as red as a Cheri berry (so out of anger, I was going to kill Paul!), and when I tried to get up, I was restricted by the glue, and fell right back down on my butt. All the girls looked shocked while, surprise surprise, the boys were all snickering. I was SO going to get them back for this. _

_Now I might never be able to get back up again…I'll be stuck to this chair for the rest of my life…and nobody will be able to get me off because it's Swallot glue (trust me, THAT sticks. I speak from experience…) or something super super sticky! And then…I'm such a drama queen. I won't be stuck forever. They're not that mean. _

_Anyways, I started screaming at them, but just then the teacher walked in. I must have like, the worst bad timing in Sinnoh. Make that the world. _

"_You'll be having detention today, Miss Berlitz." _

_I sighed, and then replied, "I first need to get unstuck from this chair, Professor Oak." Everybody laughed, and I flushed in embarrassment. I now vow revenge on the boys. I'll get them, I promise. I swear on Mesprit's name, I will._

_End of Flashback_

I growled and shook that thought out of my head. The point was, they were going DOWN. Zoey laid a plan out on the table. "So, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p><span>With the Boys<span>

Paul's POV

I stared up at the large threatening door before pounding on the door, flecks of crimson paint flying from the door. I heard footsteps, followed by a, "Who's there?"

I shook my head. Ash. "Who do you think it is, the pizza man? Let me in!" I shouted.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you ordered pizza without me!" I stared in disbelief. "_Pika __pi!__" _Either Ash missed the sarcasm through the door, or there is something seriously wrong and deranged with that boy. I think it's the second option.

Anyways, there was a set of shuffling feet, followed by Drew, opening the door. I walked in, while noticing that Drew was stifling a yawn. His emerald eyes were bloodshot, and there were gray heavy bags under his eyes. I didn't know us boys could be that destructive. Or…he didn't get enough sleep.

But as soon as I thought "sleep", I knew what was up. Drew had been up late texting with May again. How many times had those two been grounded for that? Even more important, how many times have we had to bail them out?

I sighed, and told him, "You were up late texting again, right?" Drew immediately turned 7 different shades of red and denied it violently. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

I plopped down on the sagging yellow couch, making myself feel at home, because it practically WAS. I was at Ash's house constantly, always for more battles. But I wanted to get this done and over with fast, so I got to the point quick by addressing (when Drew was back, of course) "So, to the girls…"

I left that thought hanging, as the boys all shared flashes of embarrassment and ultimate humiliation that were experienced last April Fools. As for me…

April Fools Flashback

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_I groaned and slammed my hand out. The alarm clock fell off the nightstand and crashed onto the floor. Shoot, that's the fifth one this week. AND that was a state-of-the-art Electivire model. _

_I threw off the blanket and got out of the bed. I stretched my arms and flexed my legs as my cold toes snuggled into the purple fuzzy carpet. I sighed and looked down. The alarm clock was all over the floor. It had smashed into a million pieces. I cringed, knowing the scolding I would get tonight from Reggie. Ouch. _

_Suddenly, pain shot up my leg. Ruby red blood was oozing out, and a piece of glass was stuck in my flesh. Oh well, a little pain never hurts._

_I strode to the bathroom and started my normal morning routine, brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and whatnot. Everything seemed normal, even though it was April Fools. May be I could've expected a trick from Reggie, but he usually settles that at breakfast._

_I burst out of the hot steamy bathroom, with a Buizel towel robed around my legs, and nothing else on, (yes, I was half-naked; I just came out of the shower, no need to giggle like a psychotic toddler.)_

_I peered around my room. Tidy, just how I liked it, with the hot-pink walls gleaming and the make-up and jewelry sets shining…the Beautifly canopy above my bed spinning…the PokeDoll set leaning on the window…wait, what the heck? Hot-pink walls? Make-up and jewelry sets? Beautifly canopy? PokeDoll set? I moaned. Who the heck would do this? The boys knew better, but even they weren't so low…_

_THE GIRLS._

"_*$%^&#!#%&*&%$#!" I started screaming curses that I should not even know (that is very manly; now, you got a problem with that?) and lunged for my dresser. Just as I thought. Frilly dresses, hair bows, sparkly pink tank-tops, Buneary bras, and Piplup underwear. I had nothing at all to wear. I punched the wall in frustration, and a giant dent formed in the wall. Just great. And I'm sure the rest of the day is going to be very amazing too. _

_I stuck my head out the door and yelled for Reggie to get his butt up here. I was screeching at him for 5 minutes before he even had the decency to reply. "Get back in your room, the girls will see you, and I'm pretty sure you're not dressed yet as of now, young man!"_

_I hate it when he calls me that. _

_When he finally dragged himself up to my room, and saw the place, he instantly cracked up, and he just wouldn't stop laughing. I guess it was pretty funny for him, but believe me; I DID NOT find it funny AT ALL. _

_When he finally got a hold of himself he gave me this super long shirt and big baggy jeans that were WAY too lose. Reggie must SERIOUSLY lay off on the ice-cream or I will personally kill him. _

_He told me to deal with it, and that he'll give a lecture to the girls about their pranks. More like, "I MUST CONGRATULATE THEM ON THIS AMAZINGLY HILLARIOUS JOKE ON PAUL!"Mind you, he started giggling again. I hope he wasn't influenced by Harley. I winced. That would be JUST great. _

_I glanced at my watch and grimaced. So now, I was stuck with the girliest room on the planet, lose clothes that don't fit, AND a detention for being tardy. And this was only the morning. I did not want to imagine the afternoon. _

_I sighed, walked a few steps, paused to pull up my rapidly slipping jeans, and walked again. I was in desperate need of a belt._

End of Flashback

I scowled at the horrible memory and tucked it away in a dark corner of my mind. I noticed Ash hovering and drooling over a chip and I glared at him. He must've sensed my eyes burning into him, because he looked up, frowned, and handed the chip to me. I grunted thanks and popped it into my mouth. Salty-filled goodness…and that strangely sounded like Ash.

Kenny then leaned in for a huddle, and whispered, "So, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DUN DUN DUN! We end with a cliffy!<strong>

**Drew: I am SO excited for what's next.**

**Dawn and Paul: What the heck! Why did you make such terrible stuff happen to us!**

**Me: It was for the good of the story!**

**Dawn and Paul: *Growl and lunge for me***

**Me: For the love of IkariShipping, no!**

***Everybody sweatdrops***

**Everybody except me, Dawn, and Paul: Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Dawn and Paul: WE'RE SO GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Me: Murder is against the law!...!**

_**Next chappie will be coming soon, so hold onto your hats missies! Yee haw! Wow, that was random…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Who's ready for Chappie 4!**

***Nobody answers and cricket chirping can be heard***

**Me: Come on, you know you want it….Look guys, I said I was sorry for the hot-tub.**

**Ash: You didn't say about the ketchup.**

**Dawn: Or the boom box.**

**Khoury: OR the plastic wrap.**

**Me: But you gotta admit, THAT was funny.**

**Lyra: More like NOT.**

**Gary: Let's just get to it.**

**Me: Zoey! Disclaimer!**

**Zoey: I have the right to remain silent and-**

***I pry open Zoey's mouth with a crowbar and makes her say it by force***

**Zoey: Nanny-oomph!-doesn't ow-ow!-own Poke-What the-Pokemon! Get out of my mouth!**

**Me: Enough! Les go!**

* * *

><p><span>Jimmy's POV<span>

I swung my duffel bag over my shoulder and rang Marina's doorbell. I was as ready as I'll ever be. Lyra opened the door and told me, "You're late."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Just when she was about to reply, Marina popped up. She saw me and her eyes immediately brightened. My heart jumped when I saw her sky-blue eyes shine. "Jimmy, you're here! Thank Giratina, I thought you couldn't make it. We're going to board into the car now."

Everybody came flooding out, and I got trampled over. Once I got my composure back, I jogged over to the rest of them.

"Marina's so rich, I bet we'll ride to the beach in a limo!" Dawn remarked dreamily.

"No, in a hybrid!" Leaf exclaimed, jumping up and down. Gary grabbed her by the waist before she could hit any of us, and she blushed.

"No, in a private jet! We'll just taking a van to the airport." Kenny added, pumping his fists in the air.

Marina nervously chuckled, "It's not any of those. It's…this." I stared dumbstruck ahead. That piece of junk cannot ever be a vehicle!

It was this rusty old camper, with a brick red color. I could tell the seats used to be comfy, but now most of the black cloth had been ripped to shreds. Who had let the Glameow in? There was no way we could ride this to the beach.

Marina sweatdropped at our expressions and explained, "It was the only vehicle we could get at such a short notice. Yeah, sorry about its condition, but it was my dad's first car, and his favorite, this is why he still has it. It still has a few rides left in her, and can fit us exactly for the number of seats. My dad wants me to drive because he wants to make sure this won't end up like the SUV last time."

"It was a mistake, honest!" Misty pleaded. Marina rolled her eyes.

"Yep, and Swinubs fly. Okay, well, let's-"

Suddenly, I and Marina were left in the dust as all of them stampeded toward the car. I didn't think they were THAT eager to ride it. But when the cloud cleared, it was obvious. They were racing for the shotgun seat.

Ash and May were ahead, shoving each other, while everyone else was mobbing around them. I sighed and walked over and banged Ash and May's heads together.

"_Pikachuuuuu!__"_ We all got shocked as Pikachu let lose a powerful thunderbolt. We then proceeded to fall anime-style, with our hair all frizzed up.

"OW!What the heck!"

I smirked, while Marina rolled my eyes. Then Marina said, "My best friend is getting the passenger seat."

All of us boys gave up, because, even though we were all friends, we weren't as close as the girls. Dawn instantly slinked over.

"_Pipluuuuuup…"_

"I knew it would be me. After all, both of us are coordinators, have an amazing fashion sense, and have the water starter of our region, AND-"

Dawn was broken off as a riot broke off between the girls. All of us boys sweatdropped. Girls. Never will understand them.

Out of the blue, Marina used her famous "SHUT UP!" that can make even a wild Ryhorn shut up and cower in fright. All of the girls backed away while she steamed in anger.

"Gals, sorry to say, but it's not any of you. It's my best friend, all the way back from childhood, Jimmy."

Marina beamed at me, and I felt myself melt. I flashed a grateful smile at her before opening the driver's door for her like a gentleman.

Everybody went "oooooooohhhhh" before pushing to get window seats. When everything had cleared out, Dawn, Paul, Zoey, and Kenny were sitting in the first row, and Ash, Misty, Leaf, Gary, Lyra, and Khoury were sitting in the back.

May and Drew were whining outside that Marina had "lied" and didn't want to take them. Marina rolled her eyes, stepped out and opened the trunk. There were two more seats sitting across from each other. May and Drew whined, "Aw, come on!" before hopping in, glaring at each other (staring contest) before Marina stepped on the gas and the car lurched ahead.

"**LET****'****S ****PUT ****THIS ****PEDAL ****TO**** THE**** MEDAL,**** BABY!****"**

We all screamed as Marina swerved to avoid hitting a traffic cone. I glared at her, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I just wanted to have some fun…"

* * *

><p>Lyra banged her head on her seat head and whined for the millionth time, "Are we there yet?"<p>

I groaned and spun around my head to look at her before shouting, "Doesn't look like it! Now shut up!"

Khoury glared at me and added, "We HAVE been driving for a long time." Well, someone sure got defensive…

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Dawn complained.

"Guys, I'm trying my best, so just chill! I'm pushing the speed limit here!" Marina exclaimed, taking one hand off the steering wheel to run it through her gorgeous hair. She then placed her hand square on top of mine and clasped it tightly. I blushed seven shades of red before getting a brilliant idea.

"Guys, let's sing!"

All the girls (except Misty, of course) were thinking pretty well about that, while all the boys were burning their eyes into my back and groaning. Ouch.

Marina approved and unanimously chose May to be the first contestant.

Drew groaned, "May **SUCKS** at singing! Remember-"

May suddenly stuck her face into Drew's (he was SO blushing) yelling "For your information, after that incident, I stayed afterschool almost every day with the music teacher to improve my singing!"

Leaf realized, "So THAT'S what you were doing."

"Yeah, and if I can say so myself, I think it's pretty good now."

"NOBODY could **EVER **improve your singing even if they were PAID! Face it May, you _**SUCK**_ AT singing."

May glowered and Drew cowered back in fear as she spat, "Who's talking, Mr. Rose?"

Drew smirked. "Airhead."

"Grasshead."

"Klutz"

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Uhh….."

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" Marina shrieked before pulling over. "May, you're going to sing if it's the last thing you do and Drew, you better shut up, because I have no problem leaving you in the middle of nowhere with a hobo sack. I plan to make this trip a very bonding experience!"

All of us sweatdropped at that comment as Marina turned back onto the road. May cleared her throat, opened up the moon view so her head stuck out, with her hair flapping in all these crazy directions, and started to sing **(A.N.****Life**** Is**** a**** Highway**** by**** Rascal ****Flats)**. She totally looked like a freak.

_Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
>There's one day here and the next day gone<br>Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
>Sometimes you turn your back to the wind<em>

_There's a world outside every darkened door_  
><em>Where Blues won't haunt you anymore<em>  
><em>For the brave are free and lovers soar<em>  
><em>Come ride with me to the distant shore<em>

We cheered when she said that line. Hell yeah, we were riding to the "distant shore"!

But none or that, she was an amazing singer. We should pay the music teacher or something. She just worked a miracle; she made May sing well. And not just well; May could go to Carnegie Hall if she wanted to!

_We won't__ hesitate  
>To<em>_ break __down __the __guarding __gate  
>There's<em>_ not __much__ time__ left__ today,__ yeah_

_Life is __a__ highway,__ I__ wanna __ride __it  
>All <em>_night __long  
>If<em>_ you're __going __my__ way, __I __wanna__ drive __it__  
>All <em>_night__ long_

_Through all__ these__ cities __and __all__ these__ towns  
>It's<em>_ in__ my __blood __and__ it's__ all__ around  
>I<em>_ love__ now __like __I __loved__ you __then  
>This<em>_ is__ the __road __and __these __are__ the __hands  
>From <em>_Mozambique__ to__ those__ Memphis __nights  
>The<em>_ Khyber__ Pass__ to__ Vancouver's __lights_

_They knock __me __down__  
>And<em>_ back __up__ again  
>You're<em>_ in __my __blood__  
>I'm<em>_ not __a __lonely__ man  
>There's <em>_no__ load__ I__can't __hold  
>The <em>_road's__ so __rough __this __I__ know  
>I'll<em>_ be__ there__ when __the __light __comes__ in  
>Just <em>_tell__ 'em__ we're__ survivors_

_Life is __a __highway, __I __wanna__ ride__ it  
>All<em>_ night __long_

_If you__'__re__ going __my __way,__ I __wanna __drive__ it__  
>All<em>_ night __long_

_Gimme, Gimme, __Gimme,__ Gimme,__ yeah_

_Life is__ a__ highway,__ I__ wanna __ride __it  
>All <em>_night __long __(mmmm__ yeah)  
>If <em>_you__'__re __going__ my__ way, __I__ wanna__ drive__ it__  
>All <em>_night__ long_

_There was __a __distance__ between__ you__ and __I__  
>(between <em>_you__ and __I)  
>A<em>_ misunderstanding__ once  
>But<em>_ now,__ we __look__ it__ in __the__ eye_

May and Drew were gazing into each other's eyes, emerald clashing with sapphire, and slowly, sub-consciously moving toward each other. Maybe they would…

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't__ no __load__ that__ I__ can't __hold  
>The <em>_road's__ so__ rough__ this__ I__ know  
>I'll<em>_ be__ there __when __the __light__ comes __in  
>Just <em>_tell __'em __we're__ survivors_

_Life is __a __highway,__ I __wanna__ ride__ it  
>All<em>_ night__ long__ (all__ night __long,__ yeah__ hey)  
>If<em>_ you__'__re __going__ my __way,__ I__ wanna__ drive __it__  
>All<em>_ night __long_

_Life is __a__ highway, __I__ wanna __ride__ it  
>All <em>_night __long  
>If<em>_ you__'__re __going__ my__ way,__ I__ wanna__ drive __it__  
>All<em>_ night__ long_

_Life is __a __highway,__ I__ wanna __ride__ it  
>All<em>_ night__ long  
>If<em>_ you__'__re __going __my__ way,__ I__ wanna__ drive __it__  
>All<em>_ night__ long_

_Gimme, Gimme, __Gimme,__ Gimme, __yeah_

All of us were gaping at her in pure astonishment. I now truly respected that old bat of a music teacher. She could work wonders, even miracles, if she could make May sing that well. We all burst into claps and compliments, even a smile from Drew.

May flipped her hair, and it whacked Drew in the face, which was when they both realized how close they were and what they were almost about to do. It took them about two seconds.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!**** At ****least**** we**** didn****'****t**** kiss,**** ugh****…"**

We all chuckled, which was when Marina finally said what we had all been waiting so dearly for, the two words that mean so much, the-"WE'RE HERE!"

She skidded the car to a stop, and we all hopped out, stretching our stiff knees and ogling at the beach house, more like beach mansion, in front of us.

It was this giant log cabin, with the logs all neatly stacked to make the walls and roof. Marina opened the door and showed us in. There were loads of windows everywhere, letting in tons of sunshine, and lighting up the whole room. There was a kitchen stocked with goodies and all the other kitchen stuffs, (which will be emptied by Ash in two seconds flat) and there was a living room across from it, with a sliding door leading out to a patio with an orange awning. There were some deck chairs too. The living room had a huge flat-screen HD TV, and bright neon blue sofas.

To the right there was a hallway with doors on either side, probably leading to bedrooms, and on the left there was another corridor, this time with one enormous fancy bathroom with a dressing room, some closets, and a phone, with a phonebook next to it. This was THE life, and I was totally going to live it.

Marina grinned and as she saw us all drop our jaws, squeal (Dawn), and start touching stuff. When she got our attention back, she didn't look that happy anymore, and what she said after that caused complete chaos and pandemonium * 9000 to the extreme (You DO NOT want to be stuck in those at all costs!):

"There are only 7 beds."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: …! OMG! And if you didn't get it, count the number of people. Fourteen! Do the math! Fourteen divided by two is… <strong>

**Marina: What the hell?**

**Jimmy: Aw, you gotta be kidding me!**

**Me: This is no laugh.**

***Everybody screams and hides***

**Me: Bye from all of us! And Happy Halloween! P.S. Plz check out my Halloween story Trick or Treaters! Too! (Yeah, shameless advertising, I know)**

_**The next chappie will come on ABC channel "Beach Madness"-after the break**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yo my peeps!**

**Jimmy, Ash, and Kenny: Yo!**

**Me: What are you running high on, sugar?**

**Drew: Well, you're one to talk, since you're the one who started that.**

**Me: Whatever, Khoury!**

**Khoury: What? **

**Me: What do ya think, the sky's falling down!**

**Khoury:*Gets paranoid* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUYS THE SKY IS FALLING DOWN!**

**Lyra: *Groans* Khoury, no more paranoia, please…**

**Me: Ugh, I wanted him to do the disclaimer. I guess now Lyra has to do it.**

**Lyra: *Gets mad* I'm so unlucky. Nanny doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><span>Leaf's POV<span>

No way. Marina can _**NOT**_ be serious.

Misty was bashing stuff up with Malletory. Jimmy had dropped all the bags he was carrying with a clatter. Khoury was hyperventilating; Lyra was throwing cold water on her face and telling herself to snap out of it. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a nightmare.

_Nope,__it__ isn__'__t.__ Tough __luck,__kid._

Shoot.

What was a really scary thought was that Gary and Drew seemed unfazed and were actually smirking and laughing evil laughter. I could just SEE their perverted young teenage minds whizzing with thoughts they should not be thinking.

I shuddered. I pity the poor soul who gets stuck "sleeping" one of them.

Finally, Marina cleared her throat anxiously and addresses to us "There are no couch beds, and we have no spare blankets or pillows to bring onto the floor. I trust that none of you will try 'that' and will be an honest, reliable, person who we can trust. Also, we can't do a girl-girl boy-boy match-up because one girl and one boy will end up sleeping together, since there are seven girls and boys each. Understand?" She looked around to see we were all acknowledging her (whether we really wanted to or not).

She then added, "I would like to share my bed-wow that sounded wrong-with Jimmy because I'm sure I can definitely trust him, since he's been my best childhood friend since forever."She looked at him with shining, pleading, aqua eyes, and I saw him soften. Who could resist that?

_Apparently you can resist that, since you're not going homo for her now._

Ew! With Marina? No way!

_So you'd rather do it with someone else?_

NO! Ugh, what's wrong with you?

Jimmy took Marina's hand and called the first bed, and she smiled.

We all started looking around suspiciously at each other. If looks could kill, Gary would be choking on his death bed, from the glares I sent him replying to his suggestive looks that he sent to me.

Out of the blue, Ash made his move, taking Misty, and she consented immediately saying "he would be too dumb to pull anything on me" But both of them did turn seven shades of red! I knew they always had something…

From there, it kinda went fast, with Zoey and Kenny both choosing each other at the same time and flashing a grin at the other. Lyra snatched Khoury away, and he blushed but gleefully accepted.

Now, it was just me, Gary, May, Drew, Dawn, and Paul. Everybody was looking at me expectantly, but I shook it off. Who should I choose between Paul, Drew, or Gary?

I was about to call out Paul (he's the safest choice in this type of situation) when Dawn stammered, "P-Paul, uh, wou-would y-ya-you um-" but before she was even done, a ghost of a smile appeared on Paul's face (WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? All of us dropped our jaw that was really weird!) And he stiffly nodded.

Marina was still in a daze (as were all of us) when she handed Paul the brass room keys (the rooms did have locks, and that might not be a good thing)

I groaned and glared at Dawn, while she stuck her tongue out at me. "_Piplup__ pip!__"_ Piplup backed his **(A.N.**** By**** "****his****"****,**** I**** mean ****Piplup****'****s ****gender,**** just**** don****'****t**** want**** you ****getting**** confused!)** trainer up. Ugh.

Just Dawn (and my bad luck) to get stuck with the two perverts! I looked at May and my grass green ones met with her sapphire ones.

A message flashed between us. "_I__'__m__ gonna __get__ Drew__ because__ even __though__ he __is__ a __pervert,__ he__ won__'__t__ actually__ do __anything, __just__ suggest __it__ and__ make__ you__ squirm.__ Gary,__ however,__ is __a__ different__ matter__…"_

We both lunged for Drew, and he looked scared out of his wits when two snarling angry, yet determined girls came for him. I grabbed onto his hand first and shot both of our arms straight up into the air.

"I think WE'LL take the next bed!" My black hair swayed at my back and tickled my waist from the movement. May glared at me and I felt super smug. No way was I getting stuck with Gary… but May will have the **WONDERFUL **pleasure of finding out Gary's true self…

Gary slunk over to May and draped his arm over her shoulders and she fidgeted uncomfortably. Drew glared at him.

"Guess we get the last bed…" He trailed off his eyes resting on May, with her throwing his arm off of her and turning her back on him and pouting. Gary observed May's back (not in a good way), and I found pangs of jealousy stabbing my heart. Huh?

I don't like Gary. I mean, yeah' he's my friend, but what was that? **Do **I like him?

A blush crept up the back of my neck as I shook my head and tucked those thoughts safely in a pocket of my mind where I could go back to later.

I peered over at Drew, and I found him gazing at May in some kind of trance (you could almost expect him to be drooling…).

Well, I definitely don't want to be paired up with Gary, but I don't want to be spending the whole vacation with a depressed Drew. And, how will May and Drew **EVER** realize their feelings if they're not **FORCED** (we did cuff them back-to-back once, but we ended up losing the key, and had to call the fire department to get them unstuck…so, maybe **FORCE** isn't a good idea…) to spend quality time together?

I smirked, sighed, and decided to sacrifice my peace of mind for the future of these two. They truly needed it.

"Actually, Marina, I think I might be more comfortable with Gary."

Everybody gasped and stared at me as if I was an alien and Gary looked at me with these wide eyes. Drew gave me a small smile, and May gave me a mumbled, "Thanks." The things I do for my friends!

_You should get an award._

Yeah, I should!

_I was being sarcastic._

Oh…Meanie.

I shrugged and blushed under everybody's staring. I moved over to Gary and May latched herself onto Drew's arm. He blushed…no duh.

Gary seemed even better with this change and pulled me into his muscular, tanned (Okay, who switched Leaf with this impostor?) chest by my waist.

I glared at him before pushing him away (though I did hesitate…I wonder why?) and reciting that old elementary school rule (the reason I am still living now) "Keep your hand and legs to yourself" Gary rolled his eyes, and Paul snorted. Huh?

From there, it kinda went fast, with everybody rushing into their rooms and claiming items. Shouting filled the house, and soon enough, we heard May and Drew bickering, with her yelling, "I should have stayed with Gary!"

I rolled my eyes (May **BETTER **be happy with Drew, or I'm really gonna blow up in her face!)As I started to unpack, I looked around the room.

The room was really quite pretty, with sea green walls matching the real ocean rolling up on the beach right outside. The sound of crashing waves and the smell of salt constantly wafted through the open windows, and the wind blew through the indigo curtains and banged the shutters.

When you walked in, you would see the window directly across from you, on the far wall of the room. There was a dresser on the right side of the wall, with a big mirror on top. A bed was across from the dresser, and was freshly made with yellow blankets and pearly white pillows. I just wanted to fall on top of the bed and not move for a century. **(A.N.****Hope**** the**** way ****I****'****m ****describing**** this ****isn****'****t ****confusing,**** so ****think**** of**** it**** like**** this: ****When**** you ****walk ****in,**** the**** wall**** you**** see**** first, ****the**** far**** wall**** across**** from ****you,**** is**** North.**** So,****the**** window**** would ****be**** North,**** dresser**** East, ****bed**** West,**** and**** door ****South.)**

I started stuffing my things into the dresser (**NOT **my clothes, since that would be torture in front of Gary…) when Gary suddenly grabbed my wrist.

_What__ was __he__ thinking?_

Well, I've been trying to answer that question for all of the time I've known him!

I blushed a deep crimson red before looking into his jade eyes. We both started leaning in closer, and I just couldn't tear myself away from those hypnotizing eyes.

_Oh ARCEUS, he's going to kiss you! Wowzers, this will be your first kiss, right?_

Yes! Please tell me what to do, oh almighty conscience!

_I like the sound of that. Anyways, make sure you don't get distracted. Don't-_

Out of the blue, I heard chuckling. I glanced at the door, where I found Lyra in a helpless fit of laughter, all on the floor, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting something…I'd tell you to 'get a room', but you already have one, so-" she gasped out.

I lunged for her (ruining the perfect moment, and she thought she could get away?) but she jumped away from my grasp (and I fell right on my face onto the floor with a big THUD) at the last second, sticking her tongue out at me and adding, "Is that the best you can do?" I smirked. It was **SO** on.

So, the sun set on all of us making a huge bustle as we moved in to the beach house and unpacked, with the whole problem of sharing rooms and all of the arguments. Not to mention there was me chasing Lyra all around the house and breaking (more like smashing…oops…) blue Ming vase and a "time out" from Marina.

One thing's for sure…

_**THIS IS GONNA TO BE FUN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's a wrap!<strong>

***No annoying reply is heard, and crickets chirp as a freezing breeze rolls by, while a random tumbleweed bounced through the set***

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Alone much? *Looks out the window* Hey, they stole my water guns! **

***Screams of joy and war are heard from outside as I run to join her Pokepals* :-D**

_**Be expecting high temperatures next chapter, and a thunderstorm! (that's a clue for the next chapter…feel free to guess in the reviews! R&R plz, as usual!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello World!**

**Ash: Can we just get on with it?**

**Jimmy: Now THAT would be nice.**

**Me: You guys actually want this?**

**Paul: Yes, we want to go to the beach!**

**Everybody else: Yeah!**

**Me: Your wish has been granted! I don't own Pokemon! BTW, Ash is OOC in this chapter. **

**Ash: No fair!**

**A.N. OldRivalShipping in this story will be different because Leaf will not realize her feelings for Gary for a little bit. So, she technically cannot be in denial; yet because she doesn't even know her feelings/she doesn't even think of Gary like that!**

* * *

><p><span>Gary's POV<span>

Sunlight poured though the room and I groaned as I pulled the blanket over myself. "5 minutes more, Grandpa…"

This person obviously wouldn't give up, because they started jumping on the bed and yelling at the top of their lungs, "**GARY,****WAKE**** UP!****" **

I sighed. That was Leaf. But I couldn't help but smile too.

I decided to annoy her even more by staying in bed, even when she knew that I was already awake. I could feel Leaf's anger radiating through her aura and growing steadily stronger as she started trying all these different tactics, some being "Roll-Gary-off-the-bed" and "Shout-in-his-ears" (I fake-snored after that and she got super mad!)

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and yanked the covers right off the bed. I smirked when I saw out of the corner of my eye her blushing. I sat up and purposefully stretched. Her blush became deeper every time I moved. Maybe it was because I was shirtless? (hint hint)**(A.N.****Leaf**** is**** so**** childish!)** Her gorgeous grass-green eyes (What the heck?)followed me up and around as if I was a hostile intergalactic space creature.

I finally snuggled closer to her and she responded by bonking me on the head with some random object. Ouch. She pushed me off the bed and I landed on the wooden floor with a big **THUD. **Double ouch.

I got up and started slipping a random gray over-sized shirt that was lying on top of my suitcase and said, "Nobody can resist me, you know. It's okay that you finally went out of denial."

She stammered back, "I-I um…I-what?" Her mouth was moving around like a Basculin, but no noise was coming out, like I put her on Mute or something. She then zipped straight to the bathroom and locked it.

Great. Girls take forever with that stuff.

I glanced at her and shook my head. Drew thought May was dense; well, he's obviously never gotten to known Leaf!

I smiled as I went over what just happened. Leaf was so cute and lovable, and smart too. She was the only one really unfazed by me, which is why I gave her special attention, always flirted with her, and argued as much as I could. It's practically the same reason Drew liked May, but of course he wouldn't admit it.

Woah, Woah, Woah, slow down. Since when is Leaf, lovable, **smart,**** AND**_** CUTE?**_

_Since forever. You know you like her._

I blushed (wow, that sounded weird) and headed for the bathroom when I heard the lock click open. **(A.N.****We**** will**** now ****pretend**** that**** Gary****'****s ****thinking ****took ****him ****long**** enough**** for**** Leaf**** to**** get ****ready!)**

Actually, Leaf isn't that bad. She gets done in there in a reasonable speed. I'm just happy that I didn't get paired with Dawn, since there's one bathroom for each bedroom. I grimaced. Paul is the type who's on time for **EVERYTHING**, so it was going to be bad for him.

As I came into the hallway, Leaf burst out of the bathroom in a flood of steam and I ogled at what she was wearing. I mean, it wasn't anything special, but it looked simply amazing on her.

She was wearing a sparkly emerald green tank-top, probably with her favorite tankini under it, the green one with white polka-dots. Her denim shorts were really short. She was still drying her sleek wet jet black hair with a yellow towel as she strode past me.

Our hands brushed, and even though we didn't make eye-contact or even look at each other in any kind of way, I could tell we both simultaneously blushed.

Or, that could be my lovesick mind wishfully thinking…

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV<span>

I bounded out of the door and sprinted toward the beach, my feet pounding on the rough pavement of the bumpy sidewalk. It's good I ate a huge breakfast. I swear, Zoey's pancakes have got to be the best in the world.

Everybody else was running after me telling me to "Wait up" but honestly, I didn't care. It's been forever since I've been to the beach! After all, I'm traveling most of the time, and when I come home, I like to just stay in Pallet Town because it's nice to feel like I'm back at home again and everything's normal.

"_Pika, Pi"!_

"I know Pikachu, it's been forever since we've gone to the beach!"

I suddenly noticed the change as my feet started hitting soft sand. My dash soon changed to a trudge as the sand slowed me down. Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulder as everybody else caught up. We were all laughing and arguing as we entered the beach.

It took about two seconds. We started to lay out the towels, set up the beach umbrella, and open up the chairs. Leaf was chasing after this sparkly Butterfree and Gary was trying to catch up and they were both laughing. I smiled. Those guys must've liked each other since the history of Pallet Town.

My stomach growled and I whipped out my emergency energy bar. I looked around making sure Misty wasn't there to whack me with Malletory.

I couldn't find her anywhere (which scared me a little), so I shoved the bar back in my pocket (I hate abandoning my precious Electivire Energy Bars! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!)

I started scanning the beach for a carrot-top (She'd kill me if I called her that. I speak from experience…) I spotted Dawn giggling and sinking her toes into the sand, the sediment moving through her toes and tickling her. I didn't know Dawn was okay with getting dirty. Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and went over to Dawn.

"_Piiiiikachuuuu!__"_ That's when I spotted Mist.

_Oooohhh, how nice, you made a cute nickname for her!_

Oh, come on, how come I get stuck with the mean conscience?

She was by the water (duh, I should have guessed, her element) with her orange hair gleaming in the sunlight and swaying in the light breeze. She never let her hair down, and I really don't understand why, because she looks seriously pretty with it like that.

Her clothes were in a messy heap besides her getting all dirty and she didn't give a care for the world. She was wearing a cerulean one-piece bathing suit with no design on it that matched her eyes. It was nothing at all, yet she looked amazing.

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I kept staring at her. Waves rippled at her feet and she let out a loud melodious laugh that drifted all the way to where I was standing. It sounded like silver bell chiming and ringing, like at the towers in Ecruteak City.

As much as I wanted to go to her, I didn't. She looked so happy that I didn't want to ruin it. I was fine just staying here and openly gaping at her, however rude.

_Yeah, like you would know about manners._

I will ignore that comment.

I guess she must have felt like someone was watching her, because she turned around, saw me, gave me a peace sign and beckoned me to come closer. No time to feel guilty as I sped down to the water. We linked hands and just enjoyed the waves and spray sprinkling our feet.

"Hey, lovebirds, you gonna kiss or surf?"

Misty whirled her head (which had suddenly become has red as her hair) around and saw Kenny standing with her sleek, long, and pointy Psyduck Surfboard.

She immediately grabbed it and ran for the waves. I grabbed my round Buizel surfboard and headed off (glaring at Kenny too, he ruined the perfect moment!)

_You __should__ ha__ve__ made your move right there__.__ Your __loss._

Just shut up. You don't know anything…

_But I'm you. I know everything!_

Shoot, how come my conscience is smarter than me?

I flipped onto my belly and paddled out to the deeper waters, where I started to float and bob up and down on the small waves. Misty was right next to me, on her stomach too, giggling the whole time. Why didn't they have her laugh on CD? It would be a hit single, that's for sure.

Out of nowhere, a truckload of water sprayed in my face. It was Misty, cracking up and saying, "Think much? That's a first for you!"

I pouted and splashed her back yelling, "Revenge is sweet!" It turned into a full splash battle. It was just the two of us in our own world. That's when the big wave rolled around.

It might as well have been a tsunami with its size. It was ginormous **(A.N.****Enormous ****combined**** with**** giant!)**, towering above all of us, and the lifeguard chair (now **THAT****'****S** tall!) and came out of nowhere with no warning. Some people managed to ride it, but they were pros with a load of good luck. Most people faced extreme wipe-outs. I think me and Mist got it worst.

We were both swept off of our feet (literally) as the water covered us. I was being suffocated by this blanket of blue that seemed to keep getting harder to get out of by the second! That's really scary.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst. I was in desperate need of oxygen. My vision started to cloud at the edges as black circles started to dance around in my eyes. I felt like closing them, as if a deep slumber had come over me.

I did a last-ditch-effort by grabbing my Pokeball with whatever strength I had left and mouthing with bubbles floating around as I talked, "I choose you, Chorphish!" My trusty crab pokemon was out in a flash of blinding light.

I sputtered above the water, spitting out water and forming bubbles in my frothy mouth. Chorphish saw I was in no condition to swim and dragged me to shore. I ended up on a pile on the shore, with my face eating sand and dripping.

Everybody else was scrambling up to me and exploding like fireworks with questions. Jimmy helped me up and I kept coughing till I caught my breath. I returned Chorpish without a word and fastened it back to my belt (which seemed to magically stay attached to me through everything).

The lifeguard popped up and asked if I was okay. She was gorgeous; with the soft lose brown hair that fell to her mid-back and these sharp chocolate eyes studying me expectantly. She had on this very skimpy bikini, and she kept flaunting herself out as if she wasn't revealing enough already. I guess she was attractive enough...though she didn't hold a candle to Misty…

"I'm the lifeguard, Giselle. Are you okay? That wave sure came out of nowhere!" She let out a laugh, but it wasn't anything like Misty's. It was a snobby kind of chuckle that made her sound artificial.

Misty.

My mind screamed only one name as I dived back into the ocean, with all of my friends shrieking my name and trying to pull me back. It seemed like I only existed for one purpose. To save Misty. **(A.N.****That ****sounded ****way ****too ****dramatic****…****-.-)**

I swam against the freezing waves that were getting rougher by the second. The seemingly harmless waves that were really just small ripples had become rugged walls of water that were annoying and hard to get past. My head kept getting dunked under the water unexpectedly, and whenever I resurfaced I had to use more effort to breathe.

The cheerful blue sky full of puffy clouds had turned into a dark stormy rumbling frontier of black and gray. The sun had completely disappeared from view.

I looked over my shoulder. Boats were coming to shore. Numerous lifeguards were getting everyone out of the water and blowing shrill whistles. I cringed at the sheer high pitch of them. They were more effective than Marina's famous "_**SHUT **__**UP!**__**!" **_and that's saying a lot.

I saw all of my friends (minus Misty) were screaming that two of their friends were in the water, but in the chaos, nobody was listening to them. One blond jerk of a lifeguard must have said something touchy, because Gary jumped on him, Leaf screamed at him, and Paul landed a square punch on the face.

Misty would've hit him with Malletory…my eyes started to tear up, but I couldn't stop now. Misty needed me. I gulped. But would she still be…there?

I was now far out, where nobody would dare to go under normal conditions. My toes could just barely skim the sand.

I saw something flash above the surface. Something white and pale, with 5 things sticking out…like a hand. It disappeared under the surface.

I felt a surge of hope. There was a chance it was Misty. She was one with the water, and an excellent swimmer. And that wave could have carried anybody anywhere.

Even if it wasn't Misty, I would still save them. I can't let an innocent soul just drown and die.

"Misty!"

I pushed toward the person with the last of my strength and reached out through the frigid waters for them.

"Misty! Is it you? Whoever you are, grab on!" Nobody answered my call. I searched through the water, trying to find something…solid.

My hands clamped around something smooth and round. I pulled it out. Victory! It was a…rock.

I started cursing under my breath as I dropped the pebble and started my search once again. I snatched onto something heavy, sinking. It was a person for sure.

I pulled it up with all my might, which was not much. Red hair surfaced on the…surface.

Only one person was like that. Her cerulean eyes were rolled back in her head and her breathing was ragged. Her pulse was still strong though, so she was probably just unconscious.

I felt like it was the end of the world. I was too deep and weak to get back to shore. It was too dangerous for anybody to come and help. Both of us probably wouldn't get back.

Which was terrible, since then, I would miss the next episode of Johnny Test.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It breaks my heart to leave the readers with a cliffhanger like THIS. You guys will, like, DIE for the next chapter. Hopefully. <strong>

**Ash: OMG, OMG, OMG! What the heck! I'm freaking out so much that I'm speaking in an epic voice crack and sound like a girl! MIST!**

**Misty: Relax, Ash, I'm right here!**

**Ash: Thank you Arceus, for saving our lives!**

***Hug each other and sob, everybody else sweatdrops***

**Me: You know, we were just acting…BTW, the Johnny Test thing at the end was completely random. I don't even like that show! (If you didn't know, Johnny Test is a show on Cartoon Network)**

_**Keep hanging onto that branch~A helicopter will eventually save you from this terrible cliffhanger! (at least, in my opinion it is…-.-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay, I'm just gonna start now, or otherwise Ash and Misty are going to explode from crying.**

***Ash and Misty are hugging and sobbing while empty tissue boxes are scattered everywhere***

**Paul: Please!**

**Khoury: This is horrible for the environment…*Shakes head***

**Me: I don't own Pokemon! And Ash is still OOC!**

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV <span>

I was swept away by another gigantic wave. The shore looked like a distant dream now, the people like dots.

At least I had Misty in my arms, though this wasn't my ideal way to die. I was hoping to pass on of overeating at an old age.

Oh well. I can't do anything about it now. I wonder what problem I have that Arceus can't stand…

Honestly, this is reminding me of a typical soap opera. I've seen how many shows like this (courtesy of my mom and Dawn); protagonists floating around in the ocean, fall in love, the end, etc., etc. etc.

…Like me and Misty would EVER fall in love…

But, you know, the worst, most painful, horrible, terrible thing of all right now is…

My Electivire Energy bar is soggy.

**Horrors!**

_Seriously, is that all you can think about, now that you're probably about to die? _

No, I can come up with **WAY **better than **THAT.**

Bye-bye world, I had a fun time with whatever little time I had on here, and I had a lot of fun with my Pokemon and my friends, and I honestly still wish that my mom gave me a strawberry cake for my thirteenth birthday.

I'm experiencing all of my worthwhile memories now in flashbacks as you do before you die, and I now regret the fact that I didn't make a will. Shoot.

I will not procrastinate from now on. I hope the food is good in heaven, and I hope that Misty has a great time up there too, and I'll wait for my friends.

I now realize how important life really is. A good one like I had is not given to everybody, and we shouldn't take life for granted. It truly is a gift. And I really miss Pikachu.

This is my last glance at the stormy sky, my last touch of the freezing rough waves, the vast sea, Misty's beautiful serene face (wait, WHAT!) and my last breath of fresh air as I slowly fade away to the oblivion…

_Now **THAT **was good._

Thanks!

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I had been sleeping or whatever, and I thought I had died, but I guess not, because a motor jerked me awake. It was faint, but I could definitely make it out. And it seemed to be coming louder.<p>

May be it was a rescue squad…for us! I gotta thank my friends later…

It was getting steadily louder and closer, and I thought I could make out a silhouette at the horizon of a motor boat speeding toward us.

I yelled with a hoarse voice, "**HELP! IT****'****S ****ME,**** ASH! ****AND ****MISTY**** TOO!****"**

Something answered. May be it was a bird or something, but to me, it really sounded like an "Ash, we're coming! Hang in there, and hold onto Misty!" but I'm probably just hallucinating.

Wait, you can't hear mirages, can you?

The motor boats came into view, its engine roaring and spray spitting out everywhere. Dawn was standing at the front of the boat on top of a seat in a dangerous position, scanning the ocean, as if looking for something (hopefully someone, as in me!) Her hair was swaying in the wind, and she looked worried. Piplup was also looking around on his vantage point from her head.

Paul was driving, but was keeping an eye on Dawn. I suppressed a chuckle. Drew was holding May back from going up to Dawn, probably because she was so clumsy that she'd slip on the wet deck and fall into the water and get in trouble like me and Misty.

I could see it turn into an argument, and finally May must have said something smart, because Drew blushed and stuttered a comeback. Dude, you lost.

Everybody else mus have been inside, because I saw a door. The deck was too tiny to fit all of them, and anyway, it was dangerous to be out in a storm like this. Dawn was seriously brave to be standing where she was…

_Well, you're the one floating in the ocean right now, so I don't think you should be talking about "brave" and "dangerous positions"_

Oh, shut up, it's not my fault I'm drifting here!

_Actually it is, because YOU, my friend, dived back into the ocean to save your love Misty when you were perfectly safe on shore!_

Yeah, you're right…don't call me "my friend"! And Misty is _**NOT **_my love! (emphasis on that…) Okay, well may be she _**KINDA**_ (emphasis on kinda) is….anyway, I couldn't just leave my friend stuck drowning in a storm like this. And-

_Look, MY FRIEND, all hope is not lost! We are saved!_

I told you not to call me that! And what do you mean, "We are saved"? Oh…that's what you mean!

Dawn had spotted me, and was shouting something. Drew threw a life ring and I shakily grabbed it. Paul hauled it and I was dragged through the water, bringing Misty along behind me. When I came close enough, May hoisted me up onto the boat and Dawn buried my face in a fuzzy yellow towel.

It felt so good, just to have my head in that warm towel forever-it soaking away all the cold, worries, and pain.

"_Pikachu!__" _Pikachu bounded up to me and came onto my shoulder and nuzzled it's self into me cheek. "_Chhaaaaa__…__.__" _At least Pikachu was okay. Misty however, was another matter.

We were all ushered inside. But nobody pounced at us like they usually do. They just stayed silent, with Zoey finally breaking the silence and asking the million-dollar question that everyone was probably thinking-

"Are you guys okay?"

All hell broke loose and something snapped. I'm sorry, and I don't mean to be mean to my friends, but seriously, after drifting in a super cold ocean for hours with my best friend dying at my side and NOTHING TO EAT, this was **NOT **the kind of reception I wanted.

"Shut up."

Everybody suddenly became quiet and looked at me. I never, unlike the rest of them, really yelled or anything. Well, I did a little, but that's not the point. They weren't used to me being the one in charge. They haven't exactly seen my…serious side yet…

_You, have a serious side?_

I sure do!

Misty broke the awkward silence, by as if on cue, gasping for air. Everybody was freaking out when Marina pushed on her chest. She spat out some water, and usually we would've looked on in disgust, but now it was serious. Misty's life was on the line (again, this is a very soapy matter).

The color still didn't return to Misty's fragile glass face and her mouth was pressed into a tight line. She had her arms over her chest in an X as if she was about to die. And maybe she was. But I should think positive…right?

"We need to give her air. All I did is get the water out of her. Someone has to do the-"Marina gulped-"the mouth-to-mouth kind. And I can't do that, because it would be…you know…gay..."

All the girls immediately stepped back and Lyra remarked, "Even though we love Misty, this is for the boys."

All of us boys were glaring at Marina and Lyra before Gary declared, "Ash should do it." I stepped back in my shock.

_Oh, don't be so dramatic, this is the chance you've been waiting for!_

But I didn't see me doing this in front of my friends…and I **DEFINITELY** did **NOT** see me doing this to save Misty's life.

"Wait-what?" Please repeat!" I wheezed.

"Ash should do it because Misty is his best friend, and she would freak out less if you did it, compared to one of us and anyway you like her and she likes you back, this is the perfect scenario!" Paul said, going over each word slowly as if I was a toddler.

_You practically are a toddler._

I will choose to ignore that comment.

I felt the blood rising to my face as everyone stared at me and were edging me to do it. I can't deny that I **WANTED** to do it, but this was different!

Luckily, I was saved by the bell as Misty's breathing became steady, and she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up.

"Ugh. That freak wave was totally unexpected." Misty had a coughing hack, and I felt really bad.

"Misty…" I trailed off, not really sure on what to say.

_Oooh, my little boy is rendered speechless! He is at a loss of words to the girl he loves!_

Oh, shut up! And I'm not your "little boy". I already have a dad…even though I don't know who he is. He disappeared. But I'll find him someday!

"What happened? I remember me and Ash were in the water and then this giant wave like this high came, and-" She started gesturing with her hands and ranting. I filled her in on everything, with everyone else butting in and editing.

"I'm so sorry I had to put you through that, Ash…I didn't know…" Misty looked up at me with these big watery cerulean Lilipup eyes that were impossible to withstand. I melted to pudding (You know, it'd be nice to have a bowl of that right around now…) at the sight of them.

"Just be careful next time."

That was when we all broke down and we both clung onto each other and sobbed and laughed (at the same time) on the whole boat ride home. Everybody soon joined in and started crying and giggling in this giant man-hug-except Paul who was driving, but I'm positive he shed a tear (and cracked a smile) too.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm crying now, this is just so SWEET! I think.<strong>

**Misty: Aww, Ash that was so nice of you!**

**Ash: Thanks!**

**Paul: My pride and ego has been deflated…I cried! And smiled!**

**Me: I know, I'm so evil!**

**Drew: Took you long enough to figure that out…**

**Me: GTG, so bye!**

**Lyra: Hey, you can't just leave like that!**

**Me: I just did! R&R plz! And check out my PokeShipping Day one-shot, Musical Messages!  
><strong>

_**Feeling distressed? Then Beach Madness is perfect for you! Side effects may include going hyper-active and getting a Pokesession. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Welcome to another chapter! Everybody else is already on the set, so let's get going! I don't own Pokemon, and I'm sad I don't…BTW, a LOT of POV switching in this chappie, so bear with me! **

**Timing will also be used so you don't get confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 AM<strong>

Zoey's POV

"Guys, I wanted to ask you…are you still ok with going to the beach?"

Everybody froze as Marina said that, and the atmosphere was so tense that it seemed like a cold wind rushed through.

The beach was a forbidden subject from yesterday, in order to forget "the incident". Ash and Misty were especially touchy of that, and they had a bad night last night. Ash was constantly plagued with screaming and nightmares (tell me about it, I was in the room next door).

"One bad thing shouldn't make us quit! We came here to have fun at the beach, and that's exactly what we're going to do! We're not going to let one little freak wave get in the way of our vacation, are we?" Misty surprisingly yelled. So Misty has apparently gotten back in tune with herself…some fast recovery.

Soon enough, we all found ourselves chanting "**BEACH! ****BEACH!**** BEACH!**** BEACH!**** BEACH!****" **

"**BEACH!****" **shouted one certain brunette off-rhythm and I couldn't help but smile. Kenny was just too cute. And both of us being coordinators from Sinnoh, we couldn't help but start up a good friendship.

"Okay, then, so you're okay with that. That's good, because I have this list of things that I want to do before this vacation is over. Here-"

Marina unraveled this list and we all chocked on our cereal. It read something like this-

_**Marinna's List**_

_**1. Do something good for the environment**_

_**2. Compete in a sports event**_

_**3. See the sunset and the sunrise**_

_**4. Walk the entire boardwalk**_

_**5. Help out some Pokemon**_

_**6. Go shopping at some awesome beach stores**_

_**7. Eat at a fancy restaurant**_

_**8. Build a big fancy sand-castle**_

_**9. Sing and dance**_

_**10. Meet at least one new, interesting person**_

_**11. Do some writing**_

_**12. Cook something new**_

_**13. Go para-sailing  
><strong>_

_**14. Get closer to one another**_

Well, that was **COMPLETELY **unexpected. Next thing you know, we're back in school.

But it did sound like fun to me, but then again, I'm a little different than the rest of them (in a good way…I hope…)

Well, to make a long story and argument and spilled cereal short: Marina unanimously decided that we will do the list, and we'll do nothing on the last day. We'll do them in no order what so ever, and she heard that they were picking up litter at the beach today.

So we all changed into casual dirty clothes like baggy dirty and old shorts and headed out. Funny though, that Dawn changed so fast…

**9:00 AM**

Dawn's POV

I speed-walked out of the cabin without anyone noticing me, all dressed up in my ratty outfit, consisting of a black Sinnoh League punk sweatshirt, white Capri pants with a hole (on the knee…I still have to get back at Lyra for shoving me…), and neon pink flip-flops.

"_Piplup__ pip!__" _Piplup was resting in my arms.

I found Paul just where he said he'd be, already at the beach, standing at the dock, his tresses of purple hair flying into his face and covering his stone-cold eyes. I sighed and walked up to him.

He didn't look all too bad, with a blue shirt that said "What are you looking at?" and these beat up jeans with a red paint streak on the side. In fact, he looked awesome. It reflected him perfectly, and he wasn't a bad menacing person like everybody thinks he is.

"What is it Paul?" I waved the note that he gave me yesterday "If something's wrong, I can help you." I remembered exactly what happened last night. It kept replaying in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I turned around from the dresser to find Paul standing right in my face. I yelped at the proximity. Though it wasn't all that bad….he smelled like…cologne. _

_I pushed him away, but he just tossed me a note. He added, "Dawn, I need to talk to you." Then with no more, he strode out of the room._

_After he was gone, I opened up the note and I was shocked at what I read:_

_Dawn-_

_Meet me at the dock tomorrow at the beach right after breakfast. I need to talk to you about something._

_Paul_

_I was very curious. And anyway, why me? Wouldn't he rather talk to a boy? But I'm not going to complain. As I got into bed, I realized something~_

_**Paul used my real name.**_

_End of Flashback_

Paul sighed and turned around to face me, his eyes glinting dangerously. I gulped.

"Why are you trying to get to know me? Why do you keep coming back, even though I shut you out? I'm so mean to you, but you always smile and continue talking. Why? Don't you ever get fed up with it?"

I cringed from his outburst, before realizing he was…complimenting me. In a really weird way.

I grinned and replied, "Why do you have no friends. Because you're a person who doesn't really like socializing."

I thought I saw a fleeting smiled, but then he frowned. "Are you calling me anti-social?"

I ignored him. "Paul, the reason I keep hanging around you is-"

"Oh, hey guys, there you are. Why did you guys go out without us-planning to steal a kiss or something, Dee-Dee?"

Way to ruin the moment, Kenny. I flared up and shouted "_**IT**__**'**__**S**__** DAWN, **__**NOT**__** DEE-DEE!**__**"**_

"_Pip__lup__ lup__ lup __lup!__"_

Paul glared at Kenny and sent him back. I'll thank him for that later. He then let go of my hand, which I hadn't realized he had been holding, and went away.

I stared at him in confusion for a little ways before heading off with the girls.

**9:05 AM**

Paul's POV

Dang it! I'm going to kill Kenny later, it took me a long time to get enough nerve to do that, and he has to come and ruin it. First prank target-Kenny. Aim. Set. Lock. Fire.

**9:20 AM**

Zoey's POV

Finally, all of us reached the beach and we found millions of people littered (terrible pun intended) the beach, picking up trash and putting them into green disposable bags.

We signed up and did all that stupid preparing stuff and got onto the beach and split up to cover more ground. We went in pairs, with the one we were sleeping with. Let's just see where this takes us.

**9:30 AM**

Misty's POV

Just my luck to get stuck for an hour, picking up litter, at the beach. Have you ever heard of anyone who spends their vacation doing happy environmental activities? I sure haven't.

I sighed and stabbed a soda can with my picker-upper-thing. I stuffed it into the bag and moved on to a candy bar wrapper.

I looked over at Ash with the same bored expression as me, looking glum as he picked at a Munna Mascara add. Pikachu was laying face-first in the sand murmuring, "_Pikaaaa__…__.__"_

Ash glanced up at me and we shared a moment of realization:

"_It's going to be a long day. We'll kill Marina for this later."_

**9:30 AM**

Drew's POV

I peered oddly at May, who was dancing around, spinning her trash picker-upper-thing and snagging some litter occasionally. As I picked up a plastic bottle, I got an idea and smirked. This was about to get interesting.

"Hey, May, keep doing that, and you're going to poke someone's eyes out."

Just as I expected (and anticipated), she flushed with anger and humphed as she stomped over to me. "For your information, Drew, I am very careful and coordinated." Then, heroically, she stumbled and fell face-first into the sand. She pointed up to the sky and mumbled into the sand, "At least, most of the time I am…"

I chuckled and hoisted her up. As she brushed off sand from her gorgeous self, I remarked, "Epic failure May. I can now understand why you're such a miserable coordinator."

That hit her hard. She towered above me, but I just smirked some more. She hated it when I did that, which is why I did it all the more. I can't believe she fell for that every time. She should know by now that she's an excellent coordinator.

I couldn't help but gape at her. She's definitely not the prettiest, but she's herself-unlike my other artificial Barbie fan girls. And, it's not like she ugly or anything….okay, she's beautiful, but it's not like I'd admit that.

She was pouting in this really cute, irresistible way that went along perfectly with her regular old doggie pigtails with her red Pokeball bandanna (okay, I sound like a saleswoman), and had on a red graphic tee with a Torchic on it and white shorts and was barefoot. Her legs were long and slender and looked-

Wait, I sound like a pervert.

_You ARE a pervert, idiot. You're Drew Hayden, remember? Sheesh, leave it up to the conscience to do everything right…_

Yeah right, last time I took your advice, I got grounded and May had to forge my hand writing on homework to bail me out.

_But the conscience is always right!_

Yep, and Swinubs fly…

_Shoot, I have nothing left to say that annoys you…_

How do you think I've won against May in an argument so many times?

…_._

That's what I thought…

"Hello! Come back to Earth please!"

I snapped out of it and found May staring at me with this worried expression, her sapphire orbs soft like the ocean at midnight.

I smiled and patted her head like she was a dog and said, "Don't worry May, though it's nice that you care."

She grinned back at me and made her way over to this plastic sandwich bag. I remembered what we were supposed to be doing and picked up a cut up coupon for Glameow cat-food. Actually, Zoey might want that, so I'll put in my pocket for later.

As the sun beat down on my hot, tired, back, and my kind-of transparent white shirt stuck to my back with sweat (I was **SO**making the girls [hopefully May] stare!) I wondered how the rest of us were doing.

**9:35 AM**

Paul's POV

I gaped at the seemingly hyper-active girl as she sped around stuffing trash into her already overflowing trash bag. Before I knew it, she had cleaned up the area. Troublesome rubbed her hands together, and I shook my head. How did she do it?

"Well now, this is the perfect opportunity to continue where we left off this morning, Paul."

My blood ran cold as I peered up at a serious-looking Dawn, arms folded over her chest, looking at me expectantly. Piplup was glaring from her head. How did she change moods that fast?

_Simple. SHE HAS MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, DUDE!_

Oh, great, I have a surfer "dude" conscience. Just me and my stupid luck.

Actually, when you think about it, Dawn MIGHT have multiple personalities…hmmm…

I glanced up at Dawn, and her eyes were misty, as she stared into my eyes, seeing if she could read me. I felt my walls that took so many years to build, get reduced to dust in seconds. Her eyes were like the darkest hour of midnight, yet usually they were so lively. However, now they were deadly.

So, both of us kinda went into a daze or something, because no one was saying anything. The waves crashed off in the distance, the sun burned the sand, and trash bags surrounding us, yet we just kept staring at each other. At first, it was kind of a weird staring contest, but after a while, we just seemed to tune out to everything.

I felt kinda like…a ninja.

"_**WHAT**__** THE**__** HECK**__** GARY!**__**"**_

I sighed as Dawn tore apart from our gaze and sprinted off toward Leaf. I followed her. Now what?

**9:35 AM**

Leaf's POV

I shoved Gary away from me for the millionth time in fifteen minutes and proceeded to poke him HARD with my trash picker-upper-thingy (what the heck do you call these things anyway?) I felt super smug and stuck my nose in the air. I chuckled and turned my back on him to pick up my trash bag. I needed to replace it.

When I turned around, I saw a truly unexpected sight. Gary was on his knees, the sand shifting under his weight. He was cuddling the spot where I had pricked him with the sharp end of the trash-picker-upper thingy, and sweat droplets were lining his forehead and body making him look-

Oh my Mew, Gary must be rubbing off on me, I sound like him checking out a girl.

_I agree, very un-leaf-like._

My attention came back to Gary, whose brown bangs covered his jade eyes in a dark shadow. He was trembling as if it was cold (I can assure you, it was far from) and he groaned softly as if is energy had become depleted. I didn't know what had happened, and I was starting to get freaked out. Did he get hurt?

As if on cue, a drop of crimson blood plopped onto the soft sand. I was rooted to the spot with shock and fear. I didn't want to hurt him for real! But I can't touch him, or I might get HIV…

But it was a quick decision. I mean, even though sometimes I hated him; it certainly is true that we're very close (in more ways than one). I squatted till I was at his level and gently lifted his hand away from the injury (I sound like a surgeon in the ER!)

I practically screamed with horror. There was this huge circle of red blood that had soaked right through his shirt. There was a medium-sized puncture in the middle, and more blood kept seeping out of it, like a mini-volcano. I squeezed his arm, and he shouted in pain and hung his head low.

I was filled with genuine worry as I got up and started scanning the beach frantically for anyone who could help. I glared at the trash-picker-upper thing, and if looks could kill, that piece of junk would be fried.

Gary was now all out on the sand. His arm was now a big bloody lump. It was all a huge mess. I was really worried now. If things kept up, Gary would bleed to death!

I had no other option, so I yelled as loud as I could, _**"**__**WHAT**__** THE **__**HECK**__** GARY!**__**" **_And it certainly was the truth, I was now scared half to death. Of course, nobody else may come, they might just take it as another argument…but that wouldn't be good then…perhaps they traced worry in my plea for help?

I lifted Gary up, but he was limp like a doll. I shrieked in terror when I saw Gary out cold, his arm all disgusting and practically falling off.

Now this looked like a dramatic movie scene where Gary had been shot in the arm or something by the bad guys when trying to protect me, the bad guys got defeated by him, but in the end, Gary dies in my arms.

I shuddered at the thought. Tears stung my eyes. I had hurt, and possibly killed my best childhood friend/rival-

_**GARY.**_

The word died on my parched lips and I painfully swallowed in my dry throat. I pushed open Gary's eyes like doctors did hoping some kind of medical treatment would pop up. His beautiful jade pools that I always loved swimming in were now gray, dark, stormy clouds. They had lost their color, their liveliness, their humor, their annoying-ness, their arrogance, their…Gary-ness. I had ruined him.

I cradled his head in my arms, hoping this was all a bad dream and I would wake up soon with Gary right next to me (that sounded wrong…)

Dawn came running up to me and when she saw Gary she let out a bloodcurdling (pun not intended) scream that sent everyone else coming to see who was robbed.

Soon enough, right before my eyes, I saw Gary being lifted by the lifeguard (thankfully not Giselle) and laid gently onto a stretcher, which was carried to an ambulance taking him to the ER.

I never thought this would happen. Ever. Not on my life. Not even on my dead body, pray to Mew that Gary doesn't become one.

I didn't really know it till now, but there was a waterfall flowing out of my eyes. I let out a wail like the ones kids do when they have to go to bed. It would be nice if this was all a bad nightmare, just some masterpiece of Darkrai.

But no matter how many times I pinch myself, that will sadly never be the case. Everybody was comforting me and cooing nice words. But I couldn't feel good now. Not with Gary like this.

That's when my knees crumpled to the ground and I lost conscience. I could faintly hear people calling out my name frantically, shaking me, but it was all left behind as I slowly faded away…

**9:35 AM**

Jimmy's POV 

This would be the end of me.

I hated this with all of my being. That sparkling water looked so refreshing…and irresistible…

Too bad Marina thought this was a great idea and was forcing me against my will to pick up litter and not loaf around. Honestly, this hour could be used doing more useful things!

Well, I didn't really mean that, I mean, if we don't pick up litter and throw it away in the right places, it's bad for the environment and Pokemon around, but still! Two words-Why me!

Though, if Marina was enjoying herself, I would pretend to too (that sounded so corny)…

_You are so cheesy. I mean, look at what you're wearing! And if that's not bad enough, your old ratty shoe has a hole and the stink coming out is unbearable! At least show some dignity…_

Oh help, I'm possessed with a stupid old rich woman's spirit that's telling me I'm not clean. News flash-I never was.

_I know that, which is why I'm telling you to be clean._

I think my mom does a good job of that already.

I heard a shriek of pure agony. It was Leaf. I and Marina glanced at each other, my black eyes meeting her aqua ones. It took a split second.

"_Uh-oh.__" _We dropped all our belongings and dashed toward Leaf and Gary. This sounded bad (pun intended…)

**9:35 AM**

Lyra's POV

I swear, sometimes Marina has the worst ideas.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and turned to Khoury to whine for the millionth time, "Khoury, can you pick this up? I'm too tired."

Khoury looked up from his intense trash-collecting and scowled and said, "Lyra, you're supposed to do this by yourself. I can't do everything for you." While he told me this, he backed up and picked up the wrapper for me. I always get him to do what I want.

I love bossing him around. But I love him as a friend too. He's so sweet and smart, and he knows how to care for everyone as well as Pokemon. I would be nowhere without him.

"Thanks Khoury, you're the best."

"I know I am!" Khoury yelled with glee, and patted me on the back while adding, "At least someone sees that!" I blushed as he leaned in closer just to reach over me and pick up another piece of trash.

I was red as a Tomato berry as I backed up and quickly started picking up trash and not looking at him. He looked over at me, worried, and put a hand to my forehead. I turned even redder, and a jolt went through me as he touched me. It felt strangely…right.

"Well, it really doesn't FEEL like you have a fever…Oh, well. Lyra, be careful today.  
>And with that, he got back to work. And I stared dumbly at him.<p>

How could he not see that I was blushing? Sure, maybe I don't want him to know that I like him, but honestly, how many hints have I dropped? Everybody expects me to be going for that dummy redhead Silver, but seriously, Khoury outclasses that punk slacker by a mile.

I know that I like Khoury for who he is, but sometimes, I just wish that he could forget his paranoia, snap out of his smart calculated world and take a moment to see that I actually liked him in a different way-as to say, MORE than a friend.

I sighed dreamily. Too bad said boy just won't ask me out…

"_**WHAT**__** THE**__** HECK **__**GARY!**__**"**_ interrupted my daydreams as Khoury grasped my hand and I dragged him along as we broke into a run toward Leaf and Gary. It didn't sound like it was just a regular argument…

**9:40 AM**

Nobody's POV

When everybody had come, they watched in shock as they saw Gary loaded into an ambulance headed for the ER. Leaf was terrible, her eyes all red and blotchy, her nose sniveling and running, sobbing her heart out. Nobody could do much to cheer her up.

All of a sudden, her knees buckled as she lost conscience and Ash caught her. "_Pikachu!__"_

All the girls screamed as they tried to wake her up, yelling in her ear, pinching, slapping, and the rest of it. But nothing happened. She remained motionless, like a stone statue. Everybody was even more agitated when the ambulance had to turn back (it was only a block away at that point) and pick up Leaf as well. Gary would be terrified if he wasn't the one hurt in the first place.

Ash and Misty started sprinting after the ambulance first, and Pikachu was bounding ahead of them on the hot cement looking determined. Everyone caught on and started running to the hospital too. The only thing on their minds was "Are they okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm so mean, right? Leaving you at a cliffy HERE! Now you'll slowly die away wondering about whether Leaf and Gary made it till I post the next chapter! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!*Thunder booms for effect*<strong>

**Leaf: Gary, don't scare me like that!*Bursts out crying***

**Gary: Back at you, Leafy!**

**Leaf: What I'd do?**

**Gary: Probably go into a coma, that's what!**

**Leaf: I was worried for YOU! This is your fault!**

**Gary: You didn't need to poke me in the first place!**

**Leaf: Why do you care?**

**Gary: Cause I'm the one who got hurt!**

***They keep bickering, everyone watches while munching popcorn and drinking soda while sweatdropping***

**Misty: You guys argue like a married couple.**

**Dawn: Which you'll definitely one day be.**

**Leaf and Gary: WHAT WAS THAT? NOT ON MY LIFE! NOT EVEN ON MY DEAD BODY WILL I MARRY THAT JERK!**

**Lyra: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…**

**Me: As this turns into a man pile, I bid you good-bye till the next chappie!**

_**Read one chappie, get the next one free at Beach Madness, the best store for Pokemon humor ship stories!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm just gonna start this fast because I'm really eager to write this and everybody wants to know what happened to Leaf and Gary. Sorry for two huge drama chapters right after each other, but hey, it can't be all humor, right? I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

Dawn sat sniffling on the hard cold hospital chairs, with Piplup and Kenny patting her rubbing gentle circles on her back trying to comfort her. Paul was glaring at Kenny. Many people were having silent conversations.

Zoey was staring out into space while Misty was looking at Ash weirdly as he wasn't drooling over the cookies she was offering him. Pikachu, beside Ash, was sadly eating a cookie, and Misty patted his head.

Nobody really had much of an appetite, even though they had skipped lunch and their stomachs kept growling in the empty silence. The hospital was dull, with the occasional nurse coming or the computer beeping.

What was even worse though was not being able to know what happened to those dear to you.

* * *

><p><span>Gary's POV<span>

I slowly opened my drowsy eyes. I felt as if I was waking up from a 100 year long slumber.

I was in these strange white pajamas, and these creepy colored wires were coming out of places on my body that I didn't even know existed. My right arm was heavily bandaged, and there was this red stain in the middle. Complicated machines surrounded me in the empty white metallic room, and they kept beeping and showing weird calculations. It took about two seconds.

"_**I'M IN A HOSPITAL!"**_

I sat straight up, knocking over this transparent tube full of something that liked fruit punch. Nobody came. Terrible service.

I had to know what happened. I gingerly took a step out of the bed and placed one foot on the cold tile floor. I was expecting alarms to go off and the police to come rushing in, but nothing happened. I placed my other foot on the floor. Still nothing.

Sighing in relief, I got out of the bed carefully, trying not to hurt myself from something I didn't even know (I don't know, did I get amnesia or something, because I remembered everything except how the heck I got into the hospital. Was this a joke?)

I plucked the tubes and unfastened myself and my body parts from all the weird machines. Once I was free, I briskly walked a few steps. Bad mistake.

I slipped and fell on my butt. I don't believe this happened, but it seems like I "forgot" how to walk. This is impossible.

I walked slowly around the scary white room (they seriously needed a make-over, white gets old after a while) until my legs got used to it and I "remembered" how to walk.

I was about to get out of there when I realized something. **They****'****re**** not**** going ****to ****let**** me ****out**.

I spotted a lab coat on a hook at the back of the room. Perfect.

I slipped myself into the coat (again, white) making sure my stiff arm got to rest and didn't have much contact with anything. I put on a stethoscope, stuffed my ying-yang necklace into the pocket and opened the door.

I was roughly welcomed into the world of hospital madness. Doctors and nurses were rushing around everywhere, shouting some kind of medical language impossible to understand. I thought I could just quietly slip out, but I must have been having a bad hair day or something because it definitely was not that easy.

"Oh, finally, doctor, you're here! Patient in Room 247 is having trouble breathing. She needs help ASAP. She was hysterical before, but we gave her..."

Nurses around me were getting me ready, slipping on surgeon masks and gloves. I normally would've enjoyed having so many girls touch me at the same time, but now was not exactly a "normal circumstance"…

Soon enough, I found myself alone in Room 247 with the door shut and the nurses gone. The machines were beeping irregularly, and the girl was lying on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest in an X and her eyes closed. Her skin was an ashy pale white, like porcelain, too fragile. One touch and she would disintegrate before my eyes.

I slowly walked up to her, not really knowing what to do. I frowned. She looked really familiar. I definitely knew her from somewhere…was she another girl I had played?

I was shocked beyond words when I realized who it was. It was Leaf.

…This cannot be happening.

I was now frantic. Leaf was in the hospital too? What if all of them were? Wait…didn't she prick me? She was the reason I'm here! So what's she doing here?

This was not good. The nurses said she was having trouble breathing. Was Leaf going to die because of me?

No. I couldn't let that happen. Not to Leaf. Determination surged through my body as I saw one of those electric shocker things sitting on the counter-top near me.

I smirked as I (_You __can__'__t __smirk__ now,__ you__'__re__ best __girl__ friend__ is __on__ her __early death __bed!)_picked up the device and turned to Leaf.

I gulped. I wouldn't kid with myself. I was no doctor. Could I really save her?

_Fat chance of that._

Tears stung my eyes. Leaf can't die, she just can't. Not before I propose to her.

It was now or never. I took a deep breath, prayed for Leaf not to kill me if she came out of this alive, and charged straight for the bed.

I pounced onto the bed and pushed the machine right onto her chest. Electricity buzzed through the wires, and I myself got shocked too. My awesome spiked hair was frizzing up, I could just feel it.

Shoot. Leaf looked indifferent. Was I too late? Did I do it wrong?

As if on cue, Leaf sat straight up shouting a creative string of curses. I sighed in relief as I slunk down on to the floor.

I had done it. I had saved Leaf.

Leaf saw me and pulled me up by the collar while harshly saying, "You really scared me back there Gary. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just an argument. But it turned into something it shouldn't have. I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?"

Her voice had softened, and by the end of it, she was whispering, her eyes overflowing with tears. Her orbs looked so pretty now, this gorgeous color of dark green, like grass swaying in a meadow.

"Leaf, I could never stay mad at you. Come on, we have to get out of here."

"One question-Why the heck are you the doctor?"

"I'll explain that later. For now, let's just focus on getting ourselves out of this darn hospital."

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

Out of Room 247 came a doctor pushing out a medicine cart. The lower shelf was covered with a white cloth.

Suddenly, alarms started blaring as the loud speaker went off. "Patient in Room 538 has escaped. I repeat, Patient in Room 538 has escaped." The doctor gulped as he bent down to the second shelf of the cart and lifted up the white sheet a tiny bit.

"Be quiet, they're onto us."

He quickly stood back up, straightened his coat and kept on walking, whistling a tune as if there was nothing wrong with talking to a cart. Though one nurse noticed.

"Hey, I think the doctor has a screw lose."

"You know, it's funny, I don't think I've ever seen that doctor till today."

Again the loudspeakers went off, "Patient in Room 247 has escaped, I repeat, Patient in Room 247 has escaped." The two nurses looked at each other in wonder. It sounded far-fetched, but could it be…?

"Hey, doctor!"

The doctor abruptly stopped and clamped his sweaty hands together. He turned around and called out in a fake cheerful voice, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

The nurse stepped forward, unconvinced, "I know this sounds weird, but are you really a doctor? And what's on that bottom shelf of the cart?"

That hit the supposed doctor hard. He quickly and anxiously replied, "Of course I'm a doctor! I think you need some time off. And on the bottom shelf are dangerous medicines that a young nurse like you shouldn't be handling." He quickly strode away, pushing the cart along, though no longer humming.

The nurse frowned. Something was not right with that guy. She spread it along to a couple more of her colleagues. May be they could catch him.

* * *

><p><span>Gary's POV<span>

I burst out of the doors, and all of my friends brightened up drastically. They thought I was a doctor coming with good news. Sadly, I was their friend, coming with bad news.

I threw the coat down and helped Leaf out of the cart. Our friend's looks were priceless. I should have got a camera.

"Gary? Leaf? Is that you?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, it is, now we gotta go, PRONTO!" I yelled at them. I glanced over my shoulder at the door. We didn't have too much time.

"But why?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll explain later, just _**GO**__** NOW!**__**!" **_

I pushed them over, sprinting away from the door. As if on cue, the doors burst open a second time to reveal some angry doctors and nurses and other medical people. "GET THEM!"

Luckily everybody caught on, and soon we were outside, trying to get away as far as we could away from that scary, all-white medical institute. They didn't ask any questions; we've been through weirder.

I thought they had given up the chase when I didn't see any more doctors dashing behind us. That was good, because my arm was hurting like hell.

It was too easy. I should have known. Sirens were soon heard. We sped up. Just a few more blocks till the beach house.

_Hurry up! You're going as fast as a Slugma!_

I'm injured, remember?

The ambulance was catching up. Shoot. I couldn't take it anymore.

We came to an intersection. The stupid cars kept coming, and we couldn't cross. I started yelling words that should not be repeated as the ambulance pulled up beside us.

"See, doctor, it's actually kind of funny…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was fun to write!<strong>

**Gary: Are you kidding? The last thing I want are people who have all these sharp strange medical tools angry at ME. And who's fault is that?**

**Leaf: You know, I shouldn't have to need Gary to save me like he's a knight in shining armor or something! I'm tougher than that! I can hold my own!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, WHATEVER. This was an awesome idea, I just had to write it.**

**Leaf: Says you.**

**Me: Let's skip the pointless argument. Bye, readers, see ya next time! PLZ R&R and ANSWER MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

_**Hey, what's up? Beach Madness, that's what! Chappie 10 coming soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Paul: Don't listen to her, she was really lazy and delayed this story by two weeks or something.**

**Drew: But we shouldn't be complaining, it was awesome having time off from this stupid story.**

**Marina: I want to do the next item on my awesome list!**

**Me: At least someone is right! Thank you Marina!**

**Marina: You're welcome. Jimmy?**

**Jimmy: Nanny doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Me: BTW, Gary didn't break his arm or anything, he just lost a lot of blood. So, it hurts, but he can still do things on his own.**

* * *

><p><span>Kenny's POV<span>

I smiled as Leaf came to the table helping Gary, whose right arm was in a bandage.

Gary was trying to shove her away, saying he didn't need help, but Leaf had latched onto him like an annoying Spinarak. Gary sighed and gave up, and they sat next to each other, Leaf watching him dreamily the whole time.

Arceus, everybody here flirts so much, they might as well propose already! As for me…

I gazed at the pretty brunette across from me, who was in a heated discussion with Lyra, and was making wild gestures with her hands as she tried to emphasize her point. And she seemed to be winning, as Lyra was taking her time to think of a comeback.

I grinned at nobody in particular. Zoey was so smart, it was unbelievable. Khoury may be a super nerd who knows everything, but when it came to an argument or doing something practically, Zoey was the guy. I mean girl.

Suddenly, her hand shot out and knocked over the MooMoo milk carton. Out of instinct, I lunged out and grabbed it. She shot me a grateful look, and I turned a light shade of pink.

Lyra punched her shoulder playfully, and Zoey turned back to her. I sighed and went back into my seat.

I and Zoey were great Sinnoh coordinator buddies along with Dawn, and we formed a triangle of close friends. Though may be our triangle turned into a love triangle…

Lately, Dawn has been blushing every time I've smiled at her. I always thought she thought I was obnoxious but, may be that was just a cover for the fact that she has a light crush on me.

_You wish._

Sadly, (for Dawn)I have definitely fallen hard for Zoey. I mean, just look at her!

She's an amazing coordinator (She's the top coordinator of Sinnoh, dang it!), looks really pretty, is smart, and nice, and fun, and playful, and anything else a guy would want. I don't know why my friends are wasting time with other girls when we got the perfect one eating cereal and laughing with Dawn and Marina across from me.

As for Zoey…I don't think I've seen her crushing on anyone yet…though I'm gonna make sure that special someone is me…if it's the last thing I do!

_Don't get ahead of yourself, young man. First, you've gotta clean your room, and change that D average of yours into a straight A streak. Then only will you have a chance at winning the young damsel's heart._

What the heck? What kind of lame love advice is that? She likes me the way I am!

_Yes, but as a friend, not as something more!_

I guess…

_You know, for someone who spends so much time around Zoey, you can't really hold yourself up in an argument. She is the captain of the Speech and Debate Team at school and has won National Competitions; you could learn a thing or two from her._

…Shut up!

My thoughts were interrupted by Marina tapping her spoon on the glass. We all silenced, and she announced, "After the incidents of yesterday, I think I can safely check the first item on my list, 'do something for the environment'."

We all cheered, and she smiled as she crossed out the first item in a squiggle of aqua pen ink. It was her signature pen, which Jimmy gave her for her 14th birthday.

They might as well be secretly dating behind our backs, with the way they act around each other!

"So what's next on the list?" May raised her hand and asked as if she was in school, and Drew chuckled at her.

Again, they fight like a married couple! Though last time I noticed that, I had the pleasure of finding out how explosive a Fire-Water Whirlwind mixed together with a Dragon Razor Wind can be.

Ouch.

Marina replied, "Compete in a sports event. Huh, great timing, since I heard that today there was a surfing competition at the beach today!"

Dawn groaned and banged her head in the table mumbling something like, "Sports…suck…hate…sweaty…hard…boring…gym!" Paul rolled his eyes, and I shot him a glare.

I don't know why Dee-Dee likes him so much, he's so mean to her.

Leaf worriedly said, "But Gary can't surf with an arm like that!"

Gary remarked angrily, "Leaf, you know how good of a surfer I am. You're just being a worrywart." Leaf shook her head "no" but bit her lip anxiously.

Before long, I found myself in my green swimming trunks with my goggles on. Dawn was giggling weirdly next to me, with a pink bikini on that had these pink frills. Paul was next to her, in purple trunks that had a black skull on the side. And the girl of my dreams, Zoey, was beside me, with an orange one-piece on that had white polka-dots.

She was _**REALLY **_pretty. Emphasis on that.

_I think you put enough emphasis on that. Everyone knows you like her, you know. There are millions of people reading this._

Crap, you're right. Ugh.

"Last one to the beach is a Slowpoke!" Misty yelled, and I ran for my life. Slowpokes were always triple-doggie-dared.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

I laid out my Piplup beach towel and set Piplup out in front of me. "_Pip, __Pip!__"_

Pikachu came up next to him and they both started talking. "_Pika __pika__ pi!__" _

"_Pip! Pi? Piplup pip!" _

Ash had given me Pikachu since he was participating, and so was Misty. "Come on, let's watch! I wonder if Paul is any good…"

Marina's Lance towel was spread out on my right, while Leaf was sun-bathing next to me on the bare sand, with shades on her eyes. Zoey was sitting up with her sun-glasses on, hands behind her head. May, Misty, and Lyra had decided to participate. Khoury, a bit wimpy in my opinion (Lyra would hear none of it) decided that surfing wasn't good for his skin.

That sounded like something I would say!

"And here's our annual Surfing Competition! We have many contestants today, from all over and all ages, and the prize is special Pokemon food! Who will be the proud winner today?"

As if on cue, the big wave rolled in. "Every four years, the big Humunga Dunga comes around here. It just happens that this year is the year! So the last three standing get prizes! Anyone who wipes out is a loser! Let's go!" **(A.N.****See**** the ****Pokemon**** Episode**** The**** Pi-Kahuna ****for ****more ****information ****on ****the ****Humunga ****Dunga)**

A bunch of contestants tried to get onto the ginormous wave. There were about 50 people in all, and about 20 of them couldn't even get on the wave. However, all of our friends who were participating, which were Ash, Drew, Paul, Gary, Kenny, Jimmy, Misty, May, and Lyra, all boarded it.

I let out a loud whoop. Where would this take them?

I hope none of them would get hurt. I'm not paying any medical bills (after yesterday, no one is)…after all, I've been saving money for Lickitung Lipstick!

Gary and Ash, according to Leaf, who just like me, Kenny, and Zoey, were triangle buds, told me that from the start that Ash and Gary were naturals at surfing. They've each won their fair share of contests and after Pokemon, this was the second most competitive sport they both shared.

Misty was awesome at anything that INVOLVED water, so this would be a snap for her. May said she had gone a couple of times with her family, and Lyra was doing it because of the dare-devil she was (Khoury's efforts to stop her went in vain…)

Kenny was amazing at boogie-boarding, and he and surfing clicked, so he was pretty good. Drew and Jimmy were supposed to be fair at the sport, and Paul…I was not sure about.

But I was going to find out now.

Now there were around 20 people still surfing. People who wiped out were floating around on their surf-boards, and life-guard boats were picking them up and wrapping them in fuzzy yellow towels.

Lyra suddenly toppled over, and Khoury gasped and snatched Marina's binoculars. He peered into them, and sighed in relief as he saw Lyra being helped out of the water by a life-guard.

So now, it was just all of our friends minus Lyra, which were 8, and roughly 7 more people. The wave was getting stormier and rougher, and spray was spitting everywhere. How were they still hanging on?

May was having trouble, wobbling around on her Torchic board, and Drew made his way over on his Budew board and flipped his hair while saying something.

That "something" (that I don't want to know) ticked her off, and she came out of her surfing posture (bad mistake, May) to stand up straight and put her hands on her hips and retort.

She started waving her arms all about as she lost balance and started falling. Drew got worried and reached his arms out to grab her, so they both ended up in the water with a big splash, with Drew's arms around May's waist.

I grabbed the binoculars and saw them both red as Cheri Berries. But May broke the tension by giggling, and soon enough, both of them were laughing their heads off.

I smiled and shook my head at those two. That couple must've been made in heaven, that's how perfect it was!

Misty, Ash, and Gary were out in the front, staying strong. They were amazing, the way they swerved and sped along using the wave and the wind to their advantage. Their hair was soaking wet, and Ash's hair was wilder than ever.

I still regret not getting him hair gel or a trip to the salon for his birthday.

That was when I finally found the boy I was looking for. The plum-head was weaving his way through the crowd, biting his lip but otherwise looking indifferent (which is to say, a cold glare).

He was not half bad…though I couldn't say that to him, 'cause he would smirk and think that I was falling for him or something. After all, he spends a lot of time with Drew and Gary…

_But you ARE falling for him!_

Not now, please!

Anyways, Kenny was behind them at a safe distance, doing fine. He suddenly swerved to avoid something in the water, waving to the object.

Huh?

When the spray cleared, I saw it was Jimmy, drifting in the water looking angry. How'd he fall?

Marina would be worried. She was already at the water anyways, waiting for Jimmy to be dropped off.

After all that, there were only 8 people still standing. Two young boys got swept off their feet violently.

Scratch that: There were 6 people still standing.

Other than our friends, there was this big buff ripped man who definitely needed to shave ASAP, and he was tailgating Kenny. What the heck?

Out of the blue (pun not intended) he bumped Kenny off his board and left him in the dust (in this case, the spray)

It looked to me as if that was on purpose. I stood up angrily.

That guy can't just do that to Kenny! Zoey was right beside me. We shared a message through our eyes.

"_We__ need__ to __tell__ the __judge. __NOW.__"_

As we started sprinting for the judge, I saw out of the corner of my eye that the mean guy had pulled up beside Paul.

_No, you can't let that happen to Paul too! _

I sped up. This was unfair!

Misty, Ash, and Gary were still holding their place at the front, and now the big guy was going past Paul and coming for them. We couldn't let him win!

Suddenly, a purple flash knocked the big guy off his surfboard. Paul had come to the rescue!

I smiled to myself and blushed at some thoughts I suddenly had about Paul.

_You're not old enough for R-rated thoughts, young lady._

Eh he he…

I and Zoey stopped running. We didn't need to now, now that that guy was off his black board.

But he wasn't over yet. He lunged out and grabbed out for Paul's ankle and pulled him in with a giant splash.

That jerk! I felt the blood rise to my face, not as a blush. How dare he touch my man!

_He's not your yet, you know._

He will be soon….

Well, at least someone okay won this. Gary did this wide turn around Ash and Misty and rode into shore first. He flipped up the Blastoise board with his foot and held it up beside him.

Leaf beamed brightly and ran up to him and hugged him. He was taken aback, but he smiled and stroked her jet black hair, that had sand falling out of it in all directions. Reporters ran up to him, and he tried to get out of the mob unsuccessfully.

Now Ash and Misty were bumping each other playfully. Then Ash did this weird trick.

He got directly behind Misty and pushed his board ahead of Misty. Misty looked behind her shoulder, only to find that Ash was an orange blur flipping above her head and onto his board, which was about a foot ahead of hers.

When she turned back to the front, she was met with a nasty surprise as Ash pulled into shore and then toppled face-first in the sand.

Cameras flashed pictures of his butt. That's **SO** gonna make the front page tomorrow.

Misty turned as red as a Tomato Berry out of anger but shook it off and somersaulted through the air into shore. She let out her orange hair from the side-pony and posed for the oncoming pictures.

I shook my head at her. I hope it doesn't go to her head.

Pikachu dashed up to Ash and nuzzled his cheek and Piplup jumped into my arms. Ash and Gary high-fived, while Misty and Leaf did the same.

That's when that stupid idiot who had knocked over both Kenny and probably Jimmy too came onto shore with Paul. I, Marina, and Zoey ganged up on him, and Paul joined us, giving him a well-deserved punch to the face.

Payback.

By the time we left for home, the mean guy was headed for the hospital, Ash, Misty, and Gary had their hands full with Pokemon food, Pikachu was already eating on Ash's shoulder. I was feeding Piplup a Poffin, and Leaf was still latched onto Gary. Zoey and Kenny were gazing at each other in this mushy way and blushing.

Woah, back up. Zoey and Kenny.

I knew they were meant to be, but I felt a little pang in my heart. Though I was already taking action toward Paul, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>

"Hey, come back with that!"

I chased Drew all over, zig-zagging across streets, and vaulting over cars. Nobody gets away with MY sandwich!

I was starving. Drew could NOT just run away with my well-deserved food. Falling into the ocean butt-first hurts, you know!

"Is that your fastest, June?" Drew mocked me as he threw the sandwich in the air. I gasped, but he caught it. He smirked, and I frowned.

What a jerk. Seriously, if he just asked nicely, I'd make him one.

_That's not the point, dumbo…_

What did I say?

"No, really, Drew give it back. I'm SO hungry." I tried puppy-dog eyes on him. They usually worked, and I saw him hesitating. This was my chance.

I lunged for it, but he reacted. Drew stretched his arm out far to keep it away from me, and I seemed to float off the ground for a second as I reached for the food.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion, as he looked at me surprised, and I snatched the sandwich from him. The close proximity made the blood rush to my face.

Seriously, I LOVED his cologne.

I took a big bite, and told him in the middle of chewing, "Don't steal my food again, Grasshead." He shrugged, and walked away.

After a moment, I yelled, and ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was written in one day! Oh, and Fprmr1, hope this was a little better! <strong>

**Paul: Like we care?**

**Me: Give me a break!**

**Drew: You're the one who employed us.**

**Kennny: You're mistake.**

**Jimmy: Tough luck.**

**Me: Are you guys ganging up on me or something?**

**Ash: Maybe, maybe not…**

**Me: That ain't good. Somebody help! R&R plz!**

_**A new Beach Madness chapter will come free with your next review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: A warm welcome to you all.**  
><strong><br>*Everybody stares weirdly***

**Jimmy: Maybe she's running high on sugar or something.**

**Zoey: Let's not even ask.**

**Kenny: Nanny doesn't own Pokemon!**

**IMPORTANT A.N.-I APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER LOOKS A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY. I AM WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FROM A DIFFERENT COMPUTER SINCE I'M ON VACATION NOW. NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL BE AT HOME, SO IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.   
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Khoury's POV<span>

"Come on, Lyra, wake up." I shook her again lightly, and this time her eyes fluttered open.

"Huhhh?" was heard softly under the cover. She threw the blankets off and glanced at the clock. It read 5:00.

"What the heck Khoury? 5 AM! That is WAY too early!" She shot back down into the blankets and mumbled, "Wake me up in 4 hours…" I rolled my eyes. She's as sweet as rock candy.

"Come on, Lyra, we have to get ready if we want to see the sun rise. You can see some really cool pokemon this early in the morning!"

"Is that all you care about? Pokemon? I love pokemon too, but there's more to life, you know!"

"Yeah, but it's also supposed to be really beautiful." She swatted me away, and I sighed, exasperated. How she comes to school on time is a mystery to me.

I yanked the covers off, and she groaned and slowly got up, rubbing her eyes like a toddler. I smiled at her messy bed head. Her brown hair was all over the place.

Sure, I have a crush on Lyra, but it's obvious that she would reject me, because who wants a paranoid nerd for a boyfriend?

But then again, she did travel with me, and we were best friend, and she agreed to sleep with me, so maybe she likes me back…  
><em><br>Don't get ahead of yourself._

Yeah, I know, but-Hey! Where the heck did you come from?  
><em><br>I was in here the whole time, dumbo. Idiot much?_

I'm just going to pretend you don't exist and pay attention to the more important things in life. Like Lyra.

She slowly swung her legs out, and then drowsily got out of bed. I helped her to the bathroom. When she wakes up, it's almost like she's drunk. She sleep-walks for a while until she finally wakes up in the shower.

I checked my watch. 5:10. We needed to get ready fast, if we wanted to see the sun rise at 6:15.

* * *

><p><span>Lyra's POV<span>

I stumbled out of the door, with Khoury following me. Everyone else was already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Leaf whined.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head while admitting, "I might've fell asleep in the shower…" They all rolled their eyes at me as we set off to the board walk.

"Khoury, what's the time?" Marina asked.

"6:05. We have 10 minutes."

"We can make it if we hurry guys. Let's go!" Marina broke into a jog and we all followed suit. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and sprinted ahead of all of us, with Piplup doing this kind of waddle run mix thing.

"_Pikachu!" _

_"Piiiiiiiipppplup."_

I was panting and sweaty by the time we reached the thin, long, flimsy, old wooden dock stretching out a few yards into the sea. It was pretty far from the cabin. Or, I was out of shape.

There. Just in time. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon. Ripples formed in the ocean as we silently gaped at the rising wonder. The orange ball of fire elevated higher and higher. The ocean turned from a midnight blue to an aqua shade. Pink, purple, and orange backdrops hazed all around the sun, and it was amazing.

No photographer, poet, or artist could capture such beauty. The only way to store it was in a memory. A gorgeous one at that.

I sighed at the spectacular sight. I was **SO **happy that Khoury dragged me here at 6:15 AM. I felt as if I could almost grab the sun in my fist, if I just reached out a little more…

Grab the sun in my fist? Huh?  
><em><br>What? Where did that come from?_

Darn. That was SO weird.

I stepped forward a few paces, so I was about a yard away from the others. I was at the edge of the dock, pretty deep into the ocean (at least it looked like it was deep…_You'll see what she means in a minute, folks_.). This was truly awe-inspiring, to see the sunrise.  
><strong><br>CRACK!**

All of a sudden, there was a sickening crack as the boards split under me, and fell into the ocean with a plop.I felt no solid ground under me for a split second.  
><em><br>You've got to be kidding! When was the last time they fixed this thing anyway? _

Probably the last Ice Age...eek!

It all happened so fast, and I screamed and made a huge splash in the water. I thrashed around violently, and bubbles kept popping everywhere. I kept shrieking and shrieking like I was mental or something and nobody was coming to help me. I watched my friend's just stare at me, smirking and laughing. And Khoury was laughing too, which hurt me the most.

Why wasn't he helping me? He always helped me train, and taught me how to make origami Pikachus. Not to mention he's an awesome alarm clock. But he was just standing there, laughing the hardest out of them all, doubling over and wiping a tear in his eye.  
><em><br>Why can't you see why they're laughing? It's obvious as day._

Hey, who's side are you on anyway?  
><em><br>Their side._

Jerk…

Anger surged through me, and tears stung my eyes as I bit my lip, and I kept flailing in the water. I let out my arms and slapped the water (that hurt on my side too, trust me…) and this huge tsunami wave formed and drenched all my friends.

They stood shocked for a few moments, before glaring at me, their hair dripping and their clothes soaked.

"And this was a new shirt too!"

Ahh, revenge was sweet.

Khoury looked at me sternly, and my insides drooped. I hate it when he's angry at me. Last time he got mad, he ditched me in the Ice Path. It was horrible!

"Lyra, stand up."

I looked at him weirdly (sending the message, "_Are you serious?_"), but he tends to be right about most things, so I stopped my crazy dancing (_I think what you're doing is too violent to be called dancing…_Shut up.) and set my feet down, trying to find solid ground. To my surprise, I was already practically squatting, and the water was only like, 3 feet deep at the most.

...So, that's why they were laughing…

_Thanks you, Captain Obvious!_

Love you too! Not.

Khoury came up to me, knelt down, and gave me a hand. I glared at him before ignoring his sweet gesture and hoisting myself up onto the dock.

Everyone else was using each other for support, laughing their heads off. Snorts were in the air and I glared at them all. Ash suddenly became serious, and everybody became quiet because they knew something must be wrong.

"We're so gonna win 'Kanto's Funniest Home Videos'!"

"_Pika Pika!"_

Ash's mouth broke into a grin as he pulled out this random video camera out of nowhere. He turned on his heel and started sprinting away from a furious yours truly.

"You are going to **PAY**, Ketchum!" I roared as I dashed after him, everyone else running behind me as we set off back for the cabin.

Ash was a dead Ducklett.

* * *

><p><span>Zoey's POV<span>

"In line, troops! We're going to build a sand castle today, and it better be in ship-shape!"

We all organized ourselves into a single-file line (somehow) and saluted to our supposed superior (yeah right), Marina. "I want to see something real pretty, so we're going to have be fast and make good use of our time."

I was slipping off my flip-flops when Dawn came up to me. "Hey, Zoey, did you read that article about Wallace in 'Coordinators Weekly'? It was really cool. According to that, Wallace's first Pokemon was a Feebas!"

That's interesting. I mean, seeing he's a Champion, a Top Coordinator, and a world class entertainer, it's kind of weird for him to have a Feebas as his first Pokemon. But then again, if you work hard, Feebas can evolve into a Milotic, which is considered to be the most beautiful Pokemon ever.

I sighed. Wallace was sure dreamy, and his Milotic was amazing, but not as awesome as a certain brunette boy from Twinleaf Town…

"A Feebas? What good would that do? It's so ugly, and it's not very strong. Why would WALLACE'S first Pokemon be a FEEBAS? I mean, come on." May was suddenly next to us, hands on her hips, thinking hard.

"Well, any good coordinator would know that a Feebas evolves into a Milotic, one of the most beautiful Pokemon there is." Drew flipped his hair, and added, "But, like I said, any GOOD coordinator would know that, and YOU'RE certainly not one."

May's face turned so red, she looked like she had a sunburn overload. "Take that back!"

"Chill out guys, now get your butts over here before I get them here myself!" Misty screeched, and we all followed her orders and sat down on the wet sand (we were near the water, and it was low tide)

"Okay, we don't have a mold, which makes the job harder and more fun, so we'll have to shape the walls and everything with our hands." Marina started pacing back and forth in front of us while talking and making hand gestures. "Understand? I don't want any fuss, so let's get to work!"

We all let out a whoop (for me a hoarse cheer) and tackled the job.

* * *

><p>Well, Marina was sure right about it being hard. Arceus, we can't agree on anything!<p>

_Well, what did you expect it to be, a cake walk?_

No, but definitely something better than this.

Ash had made a pile of sand (a very pathetic excuse for a "castle" if you ask me…) and was sticking another Electivire Energy Bar Wrapper (I have no idea when he ate that…) on top, and Misty was bonking him on the head with Malletory for how stupid that was. May and Drew were arguing on whether there should be a moat or not. Jimmy was looking at all this and attempting to explain to Marina what a bad idea this was, but she would have none of it, and suddenly Kenny appeared out of nowhere next to me.

Wait, what?

"Our friends sure are crazy, but you gotta love 'em, right?" Kenny shook his head at them, and then grinned at me.

I found myself staring into his eyes. They were black, but shining with humor. I snapped out of it when he snapped (like, with his hand) in front of my face and asked if I was okay. I blushed and meekly nodded.  
><em><br>Good going._

Enh. I'll get better.  
><strong><br>PHWEET!**

A shrill whistle shrieked, and Giselle, the pretty life-guard, came over. "Uumm, sorry, but, you are like, making WAY too much noise. It's like, bothering other people. So could you just like-Oh, it's YOU guys again."

She walked over to Ash and trailed her finger down his chest, purring. Ash was taken aback, and was blushing furiously. "You know, I think I'll let YOU off…"

Misty was starting to blow up. She grabbed Ash's hand. She's gonna make her move (oh yeah!)! This is so thrilling! "Go Misty!" I silently cheered.

"Back up girl, you're messing with the wrong person! One more time and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the ocean!" Woah. Did not expect that, even from Misty…well, then again, this IS about Ash…

Giselle looked shocked, and stepped back looking weirdly at Misty before gazing at Ash longingly. "Fine, then, I didn't know he was taken…sheesh, give me a break…" Misty chose to ignore this comment.

Giselle had now moved over to Gary, but when she saw Gary's arm, she made a disgusted face. Leaf grabbed Gary's hand and glared at her. Who did she think she was?

She walked over to Paul swinging her hips, trying to show off her "rear end" (that's a nicer way to put it) to the boys on my side, and I cringed in disgust. Doesn't she get that we don't want her here?

She started to stare at Paul, and Dawn shoved her away and stuck her nose in the air. Giselle scoffed in mock hurt and looked over at Kenny. Uh-oh. I was hoping she wouldn't target Kenny…  
><em><br>Bad hair day, I suppose._

Are you kidding? I shampooed it this morning, and it looks absolutely FABULOUS!

Back to the point. Giselle was already in front of Kenny checking him out, looking him up and down as if he was a piece of food or an interesting pokemon or something. I was seething in rage. How dare she!

I shoved Kenny behind me and snapped, "Excuse me, but could you just leave us alone, because we're obviously NOT interested with you! So go and do your lifeguard duties, someone may be drowning or something!"

She stepped back in shock, trying to figure me out, but then shot me an angry look before mouthing, "I'll be back." She walked off, humming a song totally off-key.

"So…where were we?"

* * *

><p><span>Still Zoey's POV<span>

Things started going well after that. After everyone got over that outburst of mine, we all got down on our knees, even Dawn, and started sticking our hands in the sand and shaping things together. At one point, May threw sand at Drew, and we all got involved in a sand fight. But it was over, and with sand dripping and hanging from all of our hair, we were already done with the basic walls of the castle and the outer wall around the castle.

"I'm so tired. Can't we take a stretch break?" Dawn whined while flopping away from the castle.

"Troublesome, we've barely started! How can you be tired?" Paul retorted, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. It was mid-afternoon, the hottest part of day, and we were smack in the middle of the beach, right in direct view of the sun.

"I can't take this anymore. See ya at the water!" Dawn shouted, before taking off for the sparkling ocean. We all dropped our pails and shovels and ran for the ocean too.

I jumped into the water with a huge splash, and Misty dived in without a sound next to me. We both waved to each other underwater before coming up at the same time.

I gasped for air, and moved the hair out of my eyes. Instead of its usual spikes, it was all damp, and sagging to below my shoulders. It was heavy as I moved it out of my eyes.

Khoury asked me something, and me, Lya, and Khoury started a heated discussion before I excused myself and just flopped down on the water with a splash. I was floating aimlessly for a couple minutes when I suddenly bumped into Kenny.

"You know, umm…" Kenny looked down, blushing, twiddling his thumbs.

What?  
><em><br>I have nothing annoying to say right now._

Gee, good going there, conscience…

"Did you say something, Kenny?" Kenny looked up at me, his ears all red (I don't think that was sunburn) and mumbled loud enough for me to hear, "You…you…never mind."

I frowned at him as was going to ask him to spit it out anyway, when out of nowhere, water sprayed all over us. I shrieked girlishly (I don't know why, maybe my inner fan girl?) and found Ash grinning like a mad man. He was shaking his wild soggy hair to get the water out of it, and it was coming all on us. What the heck?

I dunked him under water for that, yelling, "You idiot!" and he resurfaced, coughing.

Misty splashed me for that, and I screamed, "It's on!" Soon, everyone had joined in, and the sand castle was forgotten.

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

The large group of teens in the water came out after a while, and went back to their castle, which was surprisingly intact. They got back to work, and there was hardly a sound between them as they toiled hard to make the best sand castle ever seen at the Kanto Lance Beach.

For a while, it looked like they were going nowhere, because every few minutes, some of them would start arguing on what to do, and they didn't get a lot done. But about an hour later, kids and adults alike kept stopping by their work site and complimenting their castle and telling them to keep it up. They also seemed to be a great motivation, because everyone else got out of the water eventually and started to make their own sand castles.

For the first time since the beach was opened, the only thing that could be heard were the breaking waves and the squawking Wingull, since every kid and a number of adults worked just as hard on their sand sculptures as the fourteen teenagers. A couple of quiet conversations passed around, and once in a while someone started arguing, or a little baby started crying. But that was it.

All of a sudden, one of the teenagers working on the castle got up, the aqua-haired one, who seemed to be in charge. She clasped her hands together, and smiled while saying, "All done!"

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV<span>

I fell back in exhaustion, while everyone was admiring our creation. I panted, but grinned. It was finally done.

It had an outer wall, with a gap to go into, and then a moat, which was basically a ditch all around the castle. Then there was a small piece of driftwood that we had found that was laid across the moat right into the tall arched door. They were complicated designs carved into the wall (first time we tried that, all the walls crumbled down. Courtesy of yours truly!) on both sides of the door, and there were two wide windows as well (a hole in the wall). The pattern went on, and for all four walls, there were windows (both wide and tall) and flowing pictures.

The roof was much harder to make, since it could cause the whole structure to go crumbling to the ground (it did a couple times too). It was a boring flat roof until Khoury dug out a plastic cup somewhere from his bag, and we used it as a mold (we put sand in it, turned it upside-down, and popped it out onto the roof) and put four towering…towers, on the four corners of the roof.

After that, we sent out a search team (a.k.a. Dawn, Leaf, and Lyra) to find pretty shells, sea glass, and some sea weed. So, now, on each of the towers, there was a short stick stuck into the top with some sea-weed tied to it, so it waved in the air like an epic flag. We stuck the shells on the walls, so a lot of the designs kind of spiraled around them, and we put the sea glass as borders around the windows and doors.

All in all, it looked fantastic, and I was seriously proud. It was amazing what you could do when you work together!  
><em><br>You sound like a kindergartner when you say that. Then again, you always act like one…_

And what's that supposed to mean?

"Okay guys, I want pictures!" Marina pulled a camera out of nowhere, and I groaned while face-palming. Marina glared at me, and I took my place. Honestly, I hated taking pictures (if that wasn't already obvious enough…).

First, she took a couple pictures of the sand castle alone. Then we all posed (or just formally smiled, since Marina wouldn't let us be silly unless she was okay with it.) and she took a picture. Then she gave it to Jimmy, who took a picture of us again.

Then Dawn proposed that we each have a couple photo. Nobody agreed to that (surprise surprise) Marina thought it was a good idea, and Dawn changed her words to "who you're closest to".

Well, everyone started rushing, and once the dust cleared, the results were more than obvious. Gary was ruffling Leaf's hair, and Kenny and Zoey were flirting. Marina and Jimmy were blushing, and Khoury was lecturing Lyra on another boring subject. She was yawning, but smiling.

Paul had this awkward arm around Dawn's shoulder (okay, THAT was unexpected!), and as predicted (more like known since the beginning of time!), May and Drew were arguing but holding hands.

Who was I with? Well, I had rushed for carrot-top as soon as Dawn said that. If I had to be with a girl for ANYTHING, make it dancing, battling, or even watching T.V., I would try to be with Misty. Sure, there's Malletory that I've gotta worry about, but honestly, it's a part of her, and it's not really that bad if that's what it takes to get closer to Misty.

I know that I've known Leaf since childhood, way before Misty, but once we three started our journey, and me and Gary became rivals, we started to drift apart. Leaf kind of stayed with Gary, but with Misty beside me, I didn't even THINK about any other girl. I had completely forgotten about Leaf till I came home and Gary was talking about her.

Well, we took turns taking pictures. When I and Mist took our picture, we both did peace signs at the camera. May pumped her fists in the air, and Drew was standing on his toes and doing bunny-ears on her. After Marina shot the picture, May ran off to murder Drew, but she didn't ask for a retake.

Anyway, Dawn did this really cute grin and pretended to be waving to the camera, while Paul smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Leaf was clinging onto Gary, and both were grinning. Kenny pretended to be fainting dramatically with Zoey trying to catch him (reverse rolls…). Jimmy ruffled Marina's hair, and Lyra and Khoury were doing this alien symbol thing with their hands (maybe some paranoia rubbed off on her…).

Finally, for the finale, Marina ran up to a random passerby and asked nicely if they would take a picture. He immediately agreed ("I couldn't reject such a pretty young girl like you!" Jimmy cares for Marina so much that he gets jealous when an OLDER MAN WHO'S ALREADY MARRIED says that. Ha!) And we all posed in a way where the whole sand castle could be seen, and he clicked some photos, about three of them. We thanked him before he walked away.

We all grinned, until Khoury absentmindedly checked his watch and whispered, "If I'm not mistaken, high tide starts right about…now."

As if on cue, this huge wave reached so far up shore, that it tickled the outer walls of our castle. We gasped, and just when we were going to rush out and do something to protect the castle, another huge wave came up.

Except this one had a lot more power. It curved up, and then like the ferocious monster it was, swept the structure right off its feet. When it backed away, all that was left of it was a piece of seaweed, a broken shell, and a twig that had snapped in half.

My eyes widened in shock. No way. That did not just happen. Someone tell me it didn't.

As if to rub salt in our wounds, a bunch of Krabby and Chorphish came out of nowhere and stomped right over what used to be our proud castle. Ouch.

Oh, come on! Why, Arceus, why? Dialga, darn it, why?

I broke my back working on that thing, and it just crumbles away before my eyes! I swear, if this is a punishment for eating Misty's chocolate bar, it's not fair! Because I didn't eat it, I only ate her crunchy caramel peanut butter thing-a-majig dark chocolate one! I don't know who ate the other one!

Why is everyone staring at me? Why is Misty looking dumbly at me?

Oh crap.

I said that part out loud, didn't I?

"Sorry, Ash, now I know it wasn't you. It must've been Gary or something," Misty said with a sarcastic sweet voice. (Gary in the background: "What? It's not like that, you see..."). "But…**_ASH KETHCUM, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE MY CRUNCHY DARK CHOCOLATE CARAMEL PEANUT BUTTER THING-A-MAJIG BAR!YOU LITTLE JERK!*SMACK*THAT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT!*SMACK*AND THAT'S TO MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER!*SMACK*AND THAT'S FOR GOOD MEASURE!_**"

Misty was panting, and I was suffering brain tumor. But I still couldn't get over the loss of our beloved sand castle.

My Mew, it's making my blood boil! How could that just happen-a freak hurricane wave sweep our amazing sand-castle to oblivion, right in front of our eyes, and then expect us to be **OKAY **with it? I don't think so.

"Ugh, I hate your guts, ocean! In fact, I hate you so much, I'm gonna do something so bad to you, you'll never forget it!" My friends were surprised by my sudden outburst, but I bowled straight toward the ocean.

This needed to be done. One word-payback.  
><em><br>Is payback one word or two words? I know we're spelling it as one, but it's also okay as two._

Look, does it look like I'm interested in spelling and proper grammar right now?

_Yes._

Why did I even ask?

As soon as I came to the water's edge, I made my move.

"Take that, you insignificant piece of trash! And that regards to both of you!"

Why both? Well, I had just thrown a random Electivire Energy Bar Wrapper from my pocket into the ocean. I had done a most heinous crime. _**I HAD LITTERED. **_

Dun dun dun!

…_I'm not really seeing the thrill._

…Way to ruin the moment.

"Whatcha gonna do now, huh? Huh? Where are you at? Where. Are. You. At?"

I was doing this weird victory dance with all of my friends sweatdropping at me. That's when I noticed this little three year old kid looking at the wrapper. He went into the ocean and got it, and then walked to his mommy and said, "Mommy, look! Someone bad littered!"

…Oh, come on!

_That's actually quite funny, if you think about it._

Funny? **FUNNY! **I finally get back at the stupid water, and then some environmentally friendly kid goes and picks it up! What the freaking fudging hell?

I saw the kid walking toward me, pouting. I gulped. The last thing I want is a little toddler bawling his head off and the angry mom coming after me. Believe me, I speak from experience (Babysitting is NOT for me…)

I looked behind me to see Gary snickering, and everyone else packing up with a sour expression. "A little help here?" I begged Paul. He nodded stiffly before saying,

"Hey, kid, this guy over here threw that wrapper into the ocean." He spoke in a gruff voice, but for Paul, this was like a lecture.

… and I'll kill Paul later for that.

I glared at him before looking at the kid with wide eyes. He was in front of me, his mouth open, the mother coming from behind, his eyes starting to overflow…Paul running for his life away from me, following the others back to the beach house. There was no escape for me.

Oh crap. Here it comes.

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY THIS BOY LITTERED!"**_

* * *

><p><span>Khoury's POV<span>

Well, after the crazy fiasco of saving Ash from a killer-boy and a rabid mom, we were all pooped. When we came back to the beach house, we all flopped down on the couch (or, to be more accurate, FOUGHT over it) while a bruised Ash landed face-first on the floor.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Dawn randomly remarked, swaying her hips to a tune she was humming, and heading for the bathroom. When she had disappeared into the room, Paul's face suddenly heated up drastically.

Well, according to my weather measurements this morning, there was a slight chance of passing showers, and there was supposed to be a southern breeze today. It shouldn't be that hot.

_You know, for someone who's the Champion of the Orange Island Spelling Bee, it's really weird that you can't see even the most obvious of crushing._

Wait, what? Crushing? What is there that I don't see? There's the fan, the counter, the sofa, my friends, the beautiful Lyra (I think I'm disoriented from the heat…), the cold fridge, the soda, the-

_Never mind. I regret even asking._

"Paul, we don't even want to know what you're thinking. It's probably rated R anyway." Gary said, as Leaf rolled her eyes.

"If it involves Dawn, hips, a short skirt, and a shower, count me out." Drew lazily remarked, kicking off his shoes and hitting May in the face with them, causing an angry chase to the death and the open bottle of soda to fall off the table and spill.

As soon as Drew and May were done grumbling and wiping up their mess (that sounded wrong in a wrong way), I turned back to Paul. He was still oddly red, and his hands were trembling, and he was kinda…in a trance…

To be, or not to be, that is the question **(A.N. Quoted from Shakespeare's play, Hamlet)**-or in this case, what is Paul thinking, that is the question.

_You'll never get it._

"I still don't understand. What's wrong Paul?" Ash asked, stuffing food into his already full mouth. Misty rolled her eyes and whacked him with Malletory.

"I agree. I don't get it either." Ash looked at me gratefully, while everyone else groaned. Paul became himself again by taking on an angry look and storming away and slammed his bedroom door shut.

A shrill scream was suddenly heard, followed by a loud thud, a yelp, a sound beating, and a shaken up Paul tumbling out the room with the door locking behind him.

He was a bit pale, but got a stormy look again and yelled, "You should've locked the door, Troublesome!"

"Don't use that tone with me, Paul! That was entirely your fault, and you know it!"

"You sound like my mom!"

"I feel bad for your mom, who has to deal with you every day!"

I just decided to scram, and everybody else followed along. We all knew where this was going. Even so, it looked almost as if…as if Paul was HAPPY arguing with her. Maybe it's just a smirk, but I'm positive he's actually enjoying it…that's so weird, I don't understand why, I mean he and Dawn hate each other…

_Ugh…don't you have ANY kind of experience in the matters of love?_

No, I'm way too busy for a relationship.

_Take some time off, get a life, and THEN take a look back at this stuff. You'll have a whole new level of understanding, BELIEVE ME. _

Since I'm not dead yet, I clearly have a life. So, I can't get another one. And I told you, I have too much work to take time off. I'm even studying on this vacation.

_For what? It's summer if you haven't noticed._

It's always good to be prepared. Teachers tell you to keep up with your studies during the summer, after all.

_Yeah, but they also tell you to do this thing called PLAY. Ever heard of it? It's where you don't do anything that involves school and go do something fun!_

School is very fun! It's just that I wish others would feel the same…

_Look, if you're going to be so gloomy and stupid, then go and have fun with Conway. Honestly, I don't even remotely understand why everybody else is friends with you anyway._

I never thought about it that way. Do they really want me around?

_I'm guessing probably not. I mean, the only reason you're here is because Lyra dragged you in. _

But they have lots of other friends too. If Marina decided she wanted me to come along on this vacation too, may be they do like me.

_Or maybe they're just using you to do their homework._

Yeah…they probably are…but I'm positive that Lyra cares! I know that Lyra really DOES think of me as a friend, whether the others do or not….right?

But, I've gone way off subject. If Paul is happy arguing with Dawn, then it's almost like…he REALLY likes her, like the love-like kind, not the friend-like kind.

Well, that's a pretty odd match-up if you ask me, I mean a bubbly, pink, positive, cheerful, hyper, talkative girl with a cold, cruel, inactive, strategic, mean, jerkish guy-that's a recipe for disaster. Yet, love knows no boundaries.

And if that's true, then maybe, just maybe, Lyra might get to see me in a different light too.

* * *

><p><span>Still Khoury's POV<span>

I groaned for about the millionth time before sitting up on the couch.

We were at the beach, yet everyone was playing games on their cell phones, texting, reading, or training on the patio. It was gorgeous outside, yet we were cooped inside for no reason at all! When you're at the beach, you try to spend every possible moment outside. This was stupid.

"Khoury, shut up."Gary snapped, as he kept tilting his IPhone for some racing game. He was biting his lip in concentration, and Leaf was behind him, worried, and wanting to make sure he won. She was like his silent personal cheering squad.

I groaned super loud at that and then went back to moping around. But that all changed when Marina came in.

"I thought that when I came out of the shower, you guys would at least get off your games and start talking or something. But no, you're still playing. We're at the beach, and you're still cooped up on your video games! You can do this all at home; right now, we're at the beach, and you can't come back here during the school year, can you? So I want those butts off the couches and moving back towards that dock! We've got to see the sunset too if you want to get another item crossed off my list!"

Quite true, what Marina said.

As we were jogging toward the dock, I wondered if something would happen again like this morning. You gotta admit, Lyra was hilarious! I hope I didn't hurt her feelings or anything, but it was just so funny!

Oh well, let's just hope this time, we'll just get to enjoy it like in a normal circumstance.

_With normal people._

And what are you trying to get at?

Anyways, we took the sea route to the dock and all stood together in a group watching the sun set.

It was simply breathtaking. The heat of the day slowly transformed into a chilly gusts. The blue sky faded to a darker blue and finally, a midnight blue as the sun went lower and lower. The sun seemed to make a pathway for its self; even though the blue sky was slowly growing darker, around the sun, it was all golden honey, juicy oranges, and blossoming flowers.

But sure enough, the sun brought its glorious self down, finally disappearing under the horizon. The serene aqua waves reflected the light, and soon became a navy wasteland, rippling and still, small waves breaking on the shore under the slightest breeze.

I gazed in awe as the show finally ended and the sun slipped away under the horizon. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard teeth chattering beside me. I saw Lyra, hugging herself and jogging in place.

I shook my head as I pulled off my blazer and pulled it over her. She didn't even notice it until, after a couple of seconds, the warmth hit her and she stared in shock before murmuring, "Thanks."

I then looked around me, to find an oddly peaceful atmosphere around us. Ash was laughing at Misty, who was surprisingly wearing a pink hoodie **(A.N. In the second Pokemon movie, "The Power Of One", she wore one)**, and she was bonking him on the head with Malletory. Even in the dark, anyone could see her cheeks were tainted red.

May had suffered the same fate as Lyra, but Drew had come to the rescue, being the pervert gentleman he was and had draped his purple jacket over May, who was blushing under his gaze. Dawn was "awing" with stars in her eyes, while Paul glanced over at her with something that was, sure as a Gible, a small, yet certain smile. Marina and Jimmy were both holding hands, stealing glances at each other from time to time, and, honestly, we were all acting like love struck ditzes.

_Who's talking here, lover boy?_

Will you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here!

_Oh, and I suppose the subject is Lyra, right?_

…Yeah…

Lyra looked beautiful, basked in the glow of the setting sun. With her hat off, and her short brown hair swaying in the breeze, any guy would want her. She had on my blazer, which was over her purple spaghetti strap, and she had on short white shorts. All in all, she looked amazing.

But, who was I to think that she might like me like that? After all, I'm just a nerd with no clue about reality. Heck, I didn't even know if the gang even liked me as a friend!

But, there was a first for everything.

And now's the time.

To find out, well, whether everybody really does like me and wants to be friends with me or not.

Time to speak up. Tell people what I think.

Let's go!

_Nice pep talk you got there._

Thank you.

I nudged Lyra with my finger, and she looked up at me, drowsy. She must've been drifting off to sleep. Normally, I would've let her go back to sleep, but this was important.

"Lyra…do you think…do you think of me as a friend? Does everybody else think of me as a friend? Or am I just an annoying nerd that's always at the back of the group?"

Lyra's brown eyes had lit up for a second, like an old spark ignited, but then it died down, and her eyes softened, in this kind of sad way. "What are you talking about Khoury? Of course you're a friend. You're my best friend! What do you mean, an annoying nerd? No way! It's good to be smart you know!"

I smiled, but I already knew she'd answer that way. Of course we were friends, but what about the others?

"You want to know if the others think of you like that, don't you? I know! I'll ask them! **HEY, GUYS, KHOURY WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU THINK OF HIM AS A FRIEND, OR AN ANNOYING NERD!**"

...I'm not one to use "bad words", but now's a good time.

Crap.

I want to die in a hole.

**NOW.**

Everybody stared at me quizzically, while Lyra beamed like the setting sun. I shrunk away, hoping to not be seen.

_Yeah right. Tough luck kid. They're on to you._

Give me a break. I'm trying to avoid total public peer pressure humiliation right now.

…_Okay, you REALLY need to get outside more._

Marina was the first to snap out of it, smiling. "Khoury, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. What did you think, that we were using you for homework or something?"

...I always knew she was psychic...

"No way! Khoury, you're a part of the group, and nothing will ever change that. Sure, you're a little new, but all you've got to do is ask, and we'll do anything!" Zoey paused. "Within reason of course, so don't get any ideas."

Soon enough all of them were nodding and giving words of encouragement. The boys thumped me on the back, and did foreign "guy stuff" (a.k.a. weird punk talking, rapping, etc.).

Gary said, "Actually, having you for homework was really-", but Leaf stomped on his foot, so he grinned and said, "I was just kidding man! Jeez, Leaf, take it easy, will ya!" I'm still not sure about him though. He has some kind of weird hatred for me, I'm positive.

_That's just you and you're overactive imagination and creepy paranoia senses._

Maybe so, but still.

But, it's really great to know, that the gang are really friends, and they're not just using me…

_But you know, they really seemed like they were ready to get to know you. Maybe it's something else that's making you suddenly think so hard about your relationship with them._

For a seemingly dumb conscience, you may be right.

_Well, I am-Wait, what! Back up! Dumb? Well, excuse me, I'll have you know that I-_

Just shut up. I think I've figured it out.

_Figured what out?_

The gang is ready to know me. They want to be good friends, close and tight just like they are with the others. But the only reason we're still just "buddies" right now is because **I **haven't opened up to them yet. **I'm **the one who's closing up and not letting them see who's inside and get to know the real Khoury.

If I really wanted to be true friends with them, it's not them who needs to change, it's me. I need to open myself up more, try new things, and maybe, I will gain something out of it. It IS useless to stay inside all day when you can accomplish so much more outside.

_I feel like a proud mom right now._

I'll choose to ignore you right now.

And when I decide to change, I've already begun to change, haven't I?

Maybe this beach vacation is a good thing. It'll give me a chance to get the brothers and sisters that I don't have-from the "acquaintances" I have now.

And with that, my learning experience and the sun, went out like a candle.

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV<span>

As the sun disappeared under the horizon, I looked over at May. I was surprised to find she had actually dozed off, using my shoulder as a pillow. She looked so cute, the way her bangs fell in the naive fashion over her eyes, and how she was clutching the jacket I gave her as a blanket, and shivering in the wind.

Darn, I find it impossible to believe she HASN'T been taken yet. Who wouldn't want her, and dream about it all the time?

_Apparently the general public._

Shut up. It was a rhetorical question.

I was afraid. If I shifted my shoulder to get up like the others were, then I would wake her up. And I DEFINITELY didn't want to do that, believe me.

I sighed. It would have to be done, as everyone was waiting for me now. I moved my arm, and her head started falling to the ground before she woke up, startled. She got up, rubbed her eyes tiredly, and yawned.

"Good evening, you're Highness. Have you enjoyed your hundred years of sleep on my shoulder, dear Sleeping Beauty? 'Cause I sure didn't." I remarked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Now all I had to do was wait for the explosion.

But surprisingly, that didn't happen, and she held out her hands to me while groaning, "I'm too tired for that. Piggyback me, Drew!" her head rolling on to her shoulder.

I stared at her with wide eyes, an obvious blush creeping on my face. I guess that was better…in a way.

_In a GOOD way. You're never gonna get her to like you if all you do is get her angry and be her enemy._

But I'm so much more to her than that! I'm also her best friend! You know, she once told me she'd give me a BFF bracelet on Friendship Day if I wasn't a boy and that wasn't "unmanly".

_I'm very happy you're a boy too. The host I had before you was a freaking princess of the world! Honestly, Dawn would be a punk compared to her. Worst part of my life._

Ouch. Seriously, is that even possible, a girl girlier than Dawn?

_Yeah, I know. Tell me about it._

Well, back to reality. Everybody was smirking at me (I have copyrights on that move, you know!), I could just feel it.

I sighed, before smiling (yeah, I know, as much as I was scared, I actually DID want to do it) and picking her up and putting her on my back (carrying bridal style was out of the question!).

"You know, for someone who pigs out every day, you're not that heavy." I told her, but she was already asleep in my neck, her cheek nuzzling my nape.

I shivered (it wasn't that cold…) at her touch and started to move with the others.

It was actually fun. I liked this. We should do it more often. Though having everybody stare at me, smirk, and gossip was not fun.

"Shut it! You'll wake her up!" I hissed at them, but they only giggled and talked louder. Jerks. When I take care of May, nothing happens!

_Yeah, right. You're not a tough guy like that at all._

You're right...but still. I wish I could do something more.

"Woah! Check that out!" Ash suddenly yelled randomly, and I shot my head around to glare at him, but I was silenced at the sight.

"Huh! Mom, I swear I was doing my homework!" May shouted, falling off my back with a sickening thud (that I cringed at) but then stopped as she gazed on the wonder before us.

It was pitch black now, but the night looked decked up for a party, with millions of Volbeat and Illumise buzzing around, and their lights shining brightly. Gentle breezes carried couples off, while some playful ones danced around each other. The sounds they made seemed to be musical, and everything was all like a dream.

It was magical. **(A.N. Fireflies by Owl City, with a few words altered…)**

**May: **_You would not believe your eyes…_

I heard May start softly next to me, though no one else noticed. She didn't see me though, she was still mesmerized by the light show. But, if only she knew that I thought she was more beautiful that anything…

_That was so corny._

The way to a girl's heart IS being corny!

**May: **_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million Illumise_

_Lit up the world_

_As I fell asleep_

May sang more powerfully this time, and we all smiled. These kind of moments were rare, when honestly, we were just being friends, and not laughing, or fighting, or eating or whatever. We were just being friends, in silence, and enjoying the moment for what it was.

'_Cause they filled the open air_

_Left teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me to be rude,_

_But I would just stand and stare_

The Illumise were swaying, enjoying the music, while leaving sparkles glistening in the air…like teardrops. It was like they knew! And all we could do was be, well, impolite, and stare! Who knew!

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

May was grinning like a little kid, and she squeezed my hand. I looked over at her, flustered. I nervously tried to wipe off the blush from my face, and the silly smile (May was rubbing off on me), but all was in vain.

Everybody else was gazing on at the Pokemon, while Marina and Jimmy were dancing around, pretending to be gentleman and lady. But of course, everyone could see that it wasn't just funny for them, and the obvious redness on their faces totally DID NOT give it away.

_A Bidoof above my head _

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything's is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

I couldn't help myself now. It was too much. I wanted to do this for a long time, and well, now seems like a pretty good time to do it. There's a first for everything, right?

**May: **_Leave my door open just a crack_

**Drew: **_Please take me away from here_

My voice came out a little hoarse, but strong. May looked over at me surprised (as did everyone else) but I just shook it off. Then May beamed and seemed to light up the entire world. Or at least mine.

**May: **_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

**Drew: **_Please take me away from here_

**May: **_Why do I tire of counting Mareep _

**Drew: **_Please take me away from here_

**May: **_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

**May: **_To ten million Illumise_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes_

_I get misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

The Illumise were drifting away now, and we were all running after them, still quiet, listening to the sounds of the night and May's beautiful singing. We didn't want them to leave!

But I did smile when I saw a little kid trying to catch an Illumise in a giant net. Thankfully, he missed (I don't think it'd fit in a regular jar…)

**May: **_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep _

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep _

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep _

'_Cause my dreams are bursting at the seams…_

May reduced to a whisper when she sang the last verse, and we all became sad as the Illumise finally flew away for good at the closing of the song. I guess they were only here to listen to May.

May giggled, and all of us, fourteen teenagers, seven boys and seven girls, best friends to the end, stood hand and hand on the beach, breezes slowly ruffling our hair, gentle waves breaking on the shore, and peaceful thoughts and touching songs ringing thorough our heads and our hearts.

"So…what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so MAYBE I forgot to mention that this was a super long , random, kinda pointless, fluffy chappie in the beginning…<strong>

**May: Thanks for making me have an awesome voice!**

**Dawn: What about me?**

**Leaf: Oh, don't get so full of yourself, us other girls want to sing too!**

**Me: Don't worry, I've got it all planned out.**

**Marina: If you have it planned out, then it's obviously going to go wrong…**

**Me: What?**

***Everybody rolls eyes***

**Me: No seriously, what do you mean by that? R&R plz? *still puzzled***

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT A.N.-IF ANY OF YOU READ MY PROFILE (I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU DIDN'T), YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT I SAID I ALREADY HAD CHAPPIES 1-11 WRITTEN. SO, NOW, CHAPPIES WILL BE UPDATED ON A WEEKLY BASIS. EVERY SATURDAY, 'KAY? EXCEPT THIS SATURDAY. CHAPPIE 12 WILL BE POSTED ON JANUARY 21. THEN ALL CHAPPIE WILL BE POSTED ON A WEEKLY BASIS.  
><strong>

_**Sign up for Beach Madness-today! Next chappie comes free if you review now! COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!**_

**P.S. PLZ check out my new blog! You can access it from my profile page, at the top where it says Webpage. The blog has info about my stories and stuff, so you might want to see it. IT ALSO GIVES COOKIES!0.0**_**  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey, guys, Empress is back in dha house, with Chappie 12!**

**Leaf: What a liar you are, it's not January 21, when you said you would update.**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Cookies to the Reviewers~Bradley8155, Palkia's Princess, Luv All Pokemon, Fprmr1**

**HEY HEY HEY DON"T READ THIS!**

**Yes, I got your attention! **

**I just want to say that I made myself a Beta-Reader, so if you want me to Beta anything, just PM me. Feel free to check my Beta profile here.**

* * *

><p><span>Gary's POV<span>

"So, what's on the all-mighty list that holds the fate of our vacation in its hands-or, more so, edges, of paper?"

Drew's sarcastic remark cut through the air like the butter knives I was using to spread jam on my toast. Or, more accurately, completely miss because of my injured arm.

It had gotten a lot better, now all that was on it was a regular band-aid, and a long scar. But, still, it hurt like hell a lot, and most of the time, it was as stiff and unmoving as Ash's sleeping Snorlax.

Leaf grabbed the knife and jar of jam from me and looked sharply at me, warning me telepathically, "_What the heck were you doing? You know I can help you, and I should, since you have a hurt arm._"

Sometimes, it was just plain annoying with her doting over me like this like an overprotective mother. I know she thought she was the one responsible for hurting me, but it wasn't like that, since I provoked her. And anyway, I can take care of myself. I'm a man, right?

_Yeah right._

Will you EVER shut up?

"Oh, well, you're Highness Drew, you're out of luck, since I have a whole day of fun-or, should I say, torture. Today, we're taking a walk and we're going to-"

Marina was about to walk the door and leave us behind as the slow eaters, but a loud boom cut her off. She looked disappointedly at the darkened sky before it gave in and water leaked out of it, millions of drops falling to the ground. She sighed and slowly closed the door behind her. As soon as she faced us, she put on a fake smile and clapped her hands together.

"So, who's up for a day inside?"

We all groaned and went back to our breakfast. As for me, I dumped it in the trash.

I had just lost my appetite.

* * *

><p><span>Still Gary's POV<span>

The day proceeded extremely slowly. Time seemed to be like molasses, making sure you feel every minute pass by, feeling like an hour.

We all went rotating, from books, to Pokemon training (the bookshelf exploding, handiwork of Ash Ketchum's Pikachu), cell phones, talking (more like arguing), and snoozing.

The storm still hadn't let up, and it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. More than half of the day already wasted. This is agonizingly stupid.

Suddenly, my cell phone shut off without warning. I swear, I just finished charging it…As the wind howled outside, I thought of something really bad…

"Yep, the signal's down." Khoury said, confirming my fears. I groaned and banged my head down on the table. Come on! Now we're going to be forced to spend time together, like the loving family we are.

"Guys, come here. I have an idea of what we can do."

Marina called out to us, like I expected, and we were now on another quest for her stupid list.

After a huge argument, spilled lemonade, ripped up notebooks, a pencil war, and baby photo blackmailing, we were sent to our respective rooms with a piece of notebook paper, a pencil, and the prompt to write about an important incident in our life, or work together with our roommate to make a story.

* * *

><p>Leaf, having already finished what she was writing (fast, I know!) had gone to the bathroom, so when I came into our room, I found her diary open on the nightstand next to the bed.<p>

It was emerald green, with a velvet cover, and the words "Property of Leaf Blue Green of Pallet Town" in big yellow block letters carved into the cover. It had about half of the book left empty still. It was all plain lined paper, with no designs. Pinned onto the last page she had written on was her favorite gel green pen, with sparkles, that cast some glamour on the otherwise seemingly plain page.

All in all, it was perfectly Leaf.

And I was itching to read it.

_You cheat! That's even worse than eavesdropping! You're reading about her private business! The whole reason she has a diary IS to write about stuff she doesn't want other people knowing, not to display it to the world! She's never going to like you if you go reading her diary! What's next, going through her underwear drawer?_

EW! What goes on in that weird twisted mind of yours? Eeew! Not in a million years, will I ever, EVER, do that!

_Oh, don't lie to me. We know what you're thinking. Just don't come crying to me when she completely shuts you out of her life for reading her diary._

I'll take the risk.

I rushed over to the diary and opened it up. It still had that roomy, cozy, book-like smell to it. Leaf LOVED that smell, more than anything in the world.

It immediately flipped to the page with the pen on it, so I started reading from the beginning of that entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know, I'm still using that old clichéd beginning. But, honestly, how else do you start a diary entry?_

_Today's the fifth day of our beach vacation, and it's a rainy day. So, we're all stuck inside, and it's complete madness. It's SO FREAKING BORRING. I mean, all my Pokemon were too big to train, Ash exploded the bookshelf, I forgot all my good novels at home, and I couldn't take a nap because the wind was too loud._

_Seriously? Are you kidding? The storm, is like, out to get me, I swear._

_So, I'm basically just spending the time right now writing this entry and watching Gary text on that cell phone of his. _

_Yeah, I do need to get a life, don't I?_

_But, still, I just wish that_

That was all she had written so far. And like it was a good book, I was hoping she would write the next chapter or publish the sequel soon, because I was hanging on for dear life from this terrible cliff hanger.

What did she wish for? I was dying to know. Did she wish for new clothes? A Shiny Bulbasaur? To publish a novel? For me to kiss her (okay, that's unlikely…)? **What did she wish for?**

All of a sudden, I heard someone sigh and step out of the bathroom.

Oh, crap.

I scrambled to close the diary shut and move across to the other side of the room. I stubbed my toe on the bedside, which just made it all the more difficult. I started muttering curses under my breath.

By the time Leaf came here, I looked completely innocent, pacing across the room with a thoughtful look on my face, wondering what to write. When she saw me, she smiled and asked if I needed any help.

I declined the offer.

Because I had just thought of the perfect idea.

* * *

><p><span>Still Gary's POV<span>

"And that ends our report on the Orange Islands. Thank you!" Misty bowed, as did Ash, and all of us started clapping. It was a pretty good report, worthy of an A minus, maybe even an A, if it was for school.

But it wasn't. Ash and Misty had decided to work together, and randomly wanted to do a report on the Orange Island Gym Leaders. They talked about their Pokemon, strategy, a couple of fun-facts, where they are located, what badge you get from them, and how you battle them. It was pretty amazing, seeing how dumb Ashy-boy is, but when he's with Misty and Malletory, I guess anything's possible. Though there were a tad too many insults on Rudy for my taste.

_Ah, young love!_

For once, I actually agree with you.

So far, Dawn had showed us a couple of her design sketches (most of them were matching, with a suit or something of the sort for a boy…hmmm...), along with an elaborate description of what they would look like, Paul talked about good strategy for battle (he talked for more than 3 minutes straight! LE GASP!), Khoury lectured us on how storms form (snore…), Lyra advertised for the Johto Festival, Marina and Jimmy did a run-down on Lance (Marina's idea…), and Kenny and Zoey talked about Fantina-from childhood to present. How they know all this, is beyond me.

So, now, the only people left were me, Leaf, May, and Drew.

"Okay, who wants to go next?"

I fumbled with my paper a little more. Actually, I really didn't know why I was nervous, after all, it wasn't like it was a report that would count as half of my grade or something, it was just a stupid writing game with my friends.

But that wasn't it.

I was nervous, because…well…

It was a confession.

I sighed as I saw May shoot her hand up and knock Drew aside so she could go first. She smirked and he glared at her as she got up and went to the front of the room. She cleared her throat and began to read.

_The First Time I Met Drew_

_The first time I met Drew was at the Slateport Beach. It was going to be my first contest, and I was practicing hard for the preliminaries. I was throwing Frisbees, and Beautifly was sending them back with Gust, or String Shot. It was perfect, and I caught all of them except one. It was heading for a green-haired boy on the boardwalk, and we (as in me, Brock, Max, and Ash) yelled for him to watch out, but he just caught the Frisbee with one hand without even looking!_

_Of course, we were all stunned. He came over, and started insulting my coordinating skills. He dropped the Frisbee and I gazed on at him in anger. Who was he to think stuff about me like that? He didn't even know me yet. _

_Finally, he insulted my Pokemon, which got me really mad. He can tease me all he wants, but I won't let anyone even THINK of my Pokemon like that._

"_Hey! You can tease me all you want, but don't you dare insult my Pokemon!" I blew up at him, but he just stuck a hand in my face and chided on my childish behavior. This guy was getting deeper and deeper under my skin-fast!_

_But before I knew it, with some stupid witty comebacks, and me being so angry I can't remember anything, he left saying he would also compete in the Slateport Contest._

_And I would be ready for him._

_My new rival._

"I hope you all liked it! Thank you!" May held her hands up as if we were wildly cheering for her (we were only politely clapping) and walked back to her seat and scoffed at Drew.

Drew then wondered out loud, "I thought this was supposed to be about an **important **incident in your life, right? Am I really that amazing to you, May, dear?" His voice dripped with arrogance and sarcasm, and he smirked as she blushed a furious shade of red.

She stammered, "Well, you ARE my r-rival! I m-mean Harley, yeah Harley, is lame, and Solidad…well, Solidad…"

Just when Drew's smirk grew bigger and he was about to retort another surely smart comeback, Leaf cleared her throat extra-loud, and our attention came to the front of our room.

Leaf had somehow slipped up there like a ninja, and she looked beautiful. She looked right at home. I knew she always loved to write, but the happiness radiating from her was so much. She just looked like she honestly, REALLY wanted to do this.

She wasn't wearing anything special at all, with a stormy blue-gray shirt that matched the clouds outside, and white shorts. She was barefoot, with a simple red and yellow string bracelet tied around her wrist, and a green bead necklace strung around her neck. Her brown hair was let down, swaying at her mid-back, and completely free with accessories, accept for a wide yellow hair band. A couple of strands of midnight hair fell into her face and her gorgeous green orbs, and gave her a flirtatious, naughty touch.

I don't know how, but Leaf seems to stun me every time, no matter how normal and un-special the things she's wearing are.

"Hey, I wanted to go now!" Drew burst out, interrupting my Leaf-filled thoughts, and Leaf groaned, and her smile fell as she let Drew practically skip up to the front. Seriously, Drew has such great timing, you know? He must've really wanted to show May his amazing writing.

_Rocky Road_

_I pushed open the ice-cream parlor door, and it greeted us with a friendly jingle from the attached bell as we immediately strode toward the counter. A giant chalk board had all our choices scrawled on in messy writing._

"_Hmm…last time I took cookie dough, but I don't really feel Oreo right now…may be cotton candy…no, I had cotton candy yesterday…hmm…" The brunette beside me pondered on what flavor to get, while I just skipped the choosing entirely and told the person, "Mint chocolate chip, please." I snapped at him, while smirking, and I could practically feel every woman, married or not, sigh._

_Meanwhile, the girl, beside me was still thinking. Arceus, she might as well take a sampler if she was having this much trouble._

"_Seriously, May, why don't you just pick Moose Tracks or Rocky Road or something? There are people behind us waiting, and you're taking as long as it would take Dawn's Mamoswine to run a marathon."_

_May glared at me, stuck her nose in the air and scoffed, "Well, give me a break here! Deciding which ice-cream flavor to eat takes time, you know! For your info, I HATE HATE HATE Moose Tracks! And, because you suggested Rocky Road, I won't take it!" She turned back to the board, ignoring me, and I sighed. Everybody was now staring at us, thinking May was mental, probably. At least I wasn't with Misty._

_My waffle cone was already dripping green drops and gooey chocolate chips, and she was still thinking hard, and everybody behind us was groaning, and kids were crying. She was really taking too long._

"_May, come on! Think fast! There are people waiting!" I whispered angrily at her, and she whipped around to face me._

"_Would you zip it? I can't think straight if you're having anger issues in my ear! Sheesh, cut a girl some slack, will ya?"_

"_But, we've been standing here for ten minutes! This is too much!"_

"_Only ten miuntes? Usually, I take half an hour."_

"_Now I understand why Max never let us take you out for ice-cream!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Hey yourself!"_

"_Hey you and your family and your friends and your-"_

_An old woman cleared her throat with a hem-hem and looked disapprovingly at us. May shrank back while I mumbled, "Sheesh, sorry." To hell with respecting your elders. Now was not the time._

"_Fine." May sighed. "I'll take the Rocky Road." As the person got it ready, I looked at her, aghast. _

"_Rocky Road? I thought you didn't want that."_

"_Meh. I love Rocky Road. And I strangely and suddenly have a craving for it. It just, like, kinda fits into the situation right now. I can't get any other flavor. You know how that feels, right?"_

_I decided to not question May's food sense and flipped my hair as I paid the bill. I could just practically feel the ladies swooning. _

_By the time we came out of the parlor, May was hungrily licking her ice-cream, and I was trying to savor whatever was left of my completely melted mint chocolate-chip. Oh, the agony._

_But, as I thought about what May said before about Rocky Road ice-cream, I realized she was right, in a way. I think we all have times like that, when something just seems to be right, and you have to use that, whether you weren't sure about it or didn't want it before._

_And the more I thought about it, the better it seemed._

_Rocky Road was perfect for today._

_Or actually, any day._

_It described me and May's friendship perfectly._

Drew did a sweeping bow while we all applauded. It was actually really good. Though there were a few rough points. Like Dawn getting mad at the part about her Mamoswine ("Hey! What's wrong with my Mamoswine?"), Misty blowing up at the part where it said "at least I wasn't with Misty" ("What's that supposed to mean, grasshead?"), Kenny getting all defensive ("Moose Tracks is awesome!"), and May of course, butting in and editing stuff the whole time.

But, now, we were finally getting to the good stuff. It was Leaf's turn. She cleared her throat before she began again, and the room was dead silent as her steady voice rang loud and clear.

_A single drop falls_

_Dancing through the thunder storm-_

_Splash in the puddle._

Leaf then went back to her seat while we all stared dumbfounded. What the heck was that? We were all expecting Leaf to write a whole novel or something, not some weird poetry that doesn't even rhyme (lame!).

_Poetry is often written free-verse, you know. And it figures Leaf would write poetry anyway. You don't really know her as well as you think._

Oh, whatever.

"Umm…Okay…that was…interesting, I guess Leaf." Zoey stammered, and we all nodded and laughed.

"Was that poetry, Leaf?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, it is. It's a haiku, a Japanese style of poetry. It has to be three lines, five syllables for the first line, seven syllables for the second line, and five syllables again for the last line. It has to be about nature, it cannot have a title, it cannot rhyme, it must have a line break on either the first or second line, where it shifts topic, and lastly, it must have a kaigu, a hint of the season. You know, this was the way emperors and empresses communicated, back then." Khoury lectured, before adjusting his glasses and slumping back on the couch. Lyra looked taken aback, not expecting that answer.

"Yes, you're right, Khoury. It IS a haiku. I feel that as a writer, I have to try many different styles of writing, and experiment. If I stick to the same old thing, it will all be boring." Leaf remarked, smiling at Khoury. He smiled back, and Lyra glared at him.

You got to wonder why Lyra would choose Khoury. I mean he is a nerd, annoyingly smart, AND-

_Love has no boundaries. And they ARE good friends._

Well, speaking of Leaf, it is time to get EVEN closer to her!

* * *

><p><span>Leaf's POV<span>

_Confession_

_Leaf coughed in the musty air of the attic. "Can we go now? I can hardly breathe. There's so much dust." Leaf complained._

"_Just a minute." I replied, peering at a big old journal with a magnifying glass. It was brown leather, with beautiful calligraphy on the first page saying, "Property of Leah". _

_Me and Leaf were in my grandpa's attic for the day, exploring. So, after we tried on all the poofy wigs and coolio outfits, we picked the lock on this big chest and found the book inside. Why the heck this was in our attic will forever be a mystery to me._

"_Let's read it!" I exclaimed, excited. Maybe she was a pirate. Or a witch. Or a top coordinator. Or a-_

"_No way. That's mean." Leaf retorted._

"_She's not even alive!" I said, with an epic voice crack. "Why would she care?"_

"_It's just an implied thing. Take it from me, I'm a girl with a diary too. Now, I need to go to the bathroom, this place is killing me." She proceeded to get up and thump down the stairs, leaving me all alone, still staring at the journal._

_My curiosity was nagging at me until I finally couldn't stand it. I opened up the book, and a cloud of dust rose from it. After a ginormous coughing fit, a silent prayer that Leaf would get constipated or something, and the writing wouldn't be too fancy so I could still read it, I started to skim the first page._

_Dear Diary,_

_This is a lovely new journal that Mother gave to me on this blessed day, September 25, 1811. I will continue to write in this as the days go by, and keep a record of the events that occur._

_Most of it was like that, really just kind of like a list of stuff that happened during her day. I was almost sorry that I ever opened the book until I came to the last page she had wrote on:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, that scoundrel! That boy down the street, Gavin, who keeps teasing me, reads my diary every day when I go outside to eat lunch and play with the girls. He says it's "really boring" and that I should "write down my feelings instead, like the girl you are" The nerve! Well, I'll show him feelings!_

_I'm so mad at him, I would like to tear him apart, and pluck every single fine, shiny brown hair from his head until he's bald like an egg, and then rip up all his clothes, scribble on all his school work, ransack his room, smack him…the list could go on forever. I just hate him. I hate him for being stupid, idiotic, a dumbo, imbecilic, mean, a bastard, and_

_It suddenly stopped there. There was nothing after that. She must have stopped writing. _

_I wondered if things ended out okay for her. It was actually kind of obvious that Gavin liked her. I was positive she returned the feelings._

_Well, I promise to never read anymore diaries._

_But, I confess that I will probably break that promise given the chance._

I never knew Gary could write that well. I suppose he just never applies himself.

But…

_Flashback_

_Gary was furiously writing. I had finished my piece for Marina already, so I continued my diary entry._

_Why is my pen on a different page than it was before? I was positive that I had stuck it onto another page._

_I glanced over at Gary, who was sweating from all of his work._

_Too obvious. Lucky for me, I hadn't really written anything of importance yet._

I grinned and ran to give him a big Urasring hug.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

At 6:00 still, the rain just kept coming. I sighed exasperated, and turned over onto my belly on the couch.

I was so freaking bored. After Gary and Leaf's private writing drama (we still have no idea what happened) we had just gone back to doing whatever in the heck we were doing before. Which wasn't a whole lot.

I gazed out the window for at least the millionth time, and saw the water dripping from the awning on the patio. Yet, it wasn't falling anywhere else. The little streams (more like rivers) on the ground seemed to be drying up, and though everything was still as damp as damp can be, it had definitely stopped raining, as least for a while.

I didn't even waste a single second.

"Guysitstoppedrainingi'mleavingtogetsomefrshairbye!" I exclaimed in this mass jumble of words, and by the time everyone looked up lazily, I had already slipped on my rain boots and bounded out the door.

I loved going outside after the rain. All the plants were glistening, and the sleek drops of water were sliding off of them ever so slowly and would then plummet to the ground in a free-fall. There were puddles, and that squishy sound that you made every time you took a step, and the fact that it just smelled so…so fresh, just brightened up my day. Though the sky was still pretty much completely gray.

"Hey, dudes, it stopped raining!" Jimmy cheered as he practically leaped out of the door in happiness, before shouting, "Crap! I forgot my shoes!" and running back inside.

Everybody else was already pushing at the door, trying to get out (I'm surprised it's still attached to the hinges), and he had trouble getting inside.

We didn't really know where we were headed; nor did we want to know, we just wanted an adventure of sorts. Something exciting.

_That sounded so like some boring classical novel that they make you read in Language Arts._

I know, but it was totally a spur of the moment kind of thing. It just fits there, you know?

_No, I don't know._

Of course you wouldn't, or how could you be the dumb conscience you are?

"Oh my Mew, look! The poor thing!" Leaf wailed in despair, and we all glanced over to the beach where she was pointing.

Before I could get a look at the creature, May gasped next to me. All of the color had drained from her face and her eyes were bulging out. She looked like she had seen a ghost or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Kind of an awkward cliffy. Actually, during this whole chappie, I was rushing.<strong>

**May: *shocked***

**Gary: What lame writing skills you have, Leaf.**

**Leaf: Yeah, well at least I don't read deceased girl's diaries!**

_**Another awkward ending! R&R plz!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Sorry this took a *long* while!**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

Leaf ran over to the mysterious thing, aggravated. "We have to help it guys!"

May hadn't even moved, she was just standing in place and trembling, and honestly, I was starting to get worried. What was wrong with her?

"May, you okay?" I asked her.

May gulped and nodded. Then, she put on an indifferent look.

Ash took a close look at it, Pikcahu squinting at it. "I have a feeling I've seen it before…"

Misty snapped and exclaimed, "I know! It's a Manaphy!"

I took a second glance at it to make sure she was right. It didn't look anything like a Manaphy.

Manaphy was a blue water pokemon with droopy, flipper-like arms, two antennae, and exaggerated eyelashes. It had a ruby embedded in its chest. However, this creature was all bloody, and it didn't have a ruby. And one of its antennae looked like it was going to fall off.

I felt like I needed to puke all of a sudden. That was just gross.

I swallowed, and my dry throat burned. I staggered over to a bush near the edge of the beach, thinking nobody would notice.

* * *

><p><span>Leaf's POV<span>

I wasn't really sure what it was. I thought it was a water pokemon, and it resembled a manaphy somewhat. But, it was just so bloody and messed up that you couldn't tell.

Misty squatted down to its level and squinted at it. "It looks like a Manaphy to me." She squinted some more, all the way until her cerulean eyes were little slivers. "Yep, it's a manaphy."

Ash peered at it too with a sudden interest. "Hey, it looks familiar." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw May cringe.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and nudged the pokemon. _Pika pi? _The pokemon didn't move at all. It really seemed like it was dead. I found tears brimming in my eyes, even though I had never seen its species in my entire life before.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

I finally reached the shrub. I straightened out my skirt, tucked in my shirt, pulled back my hair, and took a deep breath. Then, I proceeded.

_You made it sound all dramatic. All it was was just belch, throw up, rinse, and repeat a bajillion times._

Oh, I wished I could have rinsed. My mouth felt like trubbish afterward.

So, I kept vomiting in the bush. It was nothing special, believe me. I hated it, but I couldn't stop. I wasn't sure if an upset stomach, or if seeing a bloody thing that looked a lot like the mystery meat at our school caused it, but I was barfing like there was no tomorrow.

I found myself wishing my mom was here. She had always helped me when I was like this.

"Spit it out, Troublesome," a gruff voice said behind me, and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Paul was here, seeing me at my worst.

_Well, he's seen you in the morning. He can probably expect anything from you now._

Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

I was in too much pain to say anything, or even act embarrassed. I belched again, and he sighed. He stood there as I coughed up a million meals into the already-reeking bush.

_Oh, the poor vegetation. This beach's wildlife will now suffer greatly._

Oh, the poor environment.

I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I just felt so sick. I wanted to lie in my bed at home right now, with my mom to pat my back, soothe my hair, and chase all the pain away.

I got ready for another heave of vomit when Paul did the unexpected. He put his hands on my back and started rubbing circles. He kept a hand in my messed up hair and tousled it around.

I sighed, finding sudden relief. I felt like I was done with my…business.

_Ew, you made that sound wrong._

Oh…yeah, I did.

"You done, Troublesome?" I turned around to see Paul smirking. For once, his bangs were out of his face, and I saw his true expression, his onyx eyes lit up for some odd reason. "I never thought a girl like you could put up an impressive display like that."

I whirled around and threw up again into the bush.

* * *

><p><span>Leaf's POV<span>

Misty had picked up the manaphy in her arms and started cooing at it for absolutely no reason.

"Guys, let's take it to the Pokemon Center!" I exclaimed, and we all stated running in random directions.

"Dudes, the Center is this way!"

"No way man, it's this way!"

"Your sense of direction is even worse than before; no wonder we always got lost in those forests. It's obviously this way!"

"Yeah right, Mist. You know you were always the one who held us behind because of your fear of bugs. Scardey-Skitty, Scaredy-Skitty, Scaredy-"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T-"

"Guys, where is the Pokemon Center?" Marina screamed, dramatically falling onto her knees into the sand.

"It's that way. Keep it down, will ya?"

We all looked over to find this girl with wet purple hair down to her ankles, and caramel eyes. She had on a light pink bikini tied around her neck, and baggy shorts waving around her knees. Her mid-riff was revealed, like Misty's, and she looked like she had just come out of the showers after a swim. She peered amused at us, yet it turned to seriousness when she saw the manaphy's condition.

"I hope that's not yours, because you've seriously treated it badly if it is. How could you, as a trainer, do something terrible like this? It is your responsibility to-Ugh! I don't have time for this lecture! Come on, stop standing like deerling in headlights, we got to get to the Center fast!" Without warning, the girl snatched the pokemon from Misty's arms and started sprinting down the beach, toward the shower areas. We all followed suit.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

By the time I had finally gotten my stomach under control, the rest of the gang was nowhere to be seen. I was less than amused. So was Paul.

_Um, in case you haven't noticed, Paul always looks less than amused._

I know that, it was just a spur of the moment thing to say!

"Well, we gotta going." I looked up at Paul. His eyes were covered with his purple bangs again, and I had to resist the urge to reach up and brush them out of his face.

The next thing that happened was COMPLETELY unexpected though. Paul's hand brushed next to mine, and his fingers intertwined with mine. I gasped slightly. I felt like swooning. I thought it felt so right.

But, when I saw the small smirk forming on his face, I swatted his hand away, slapped him on the shoulder and stormed away.

* * *

><p><span>Leaf's POV<span>

After what seemed like hours of running, we finally reached the pokemon center. The girl burst in, and was dashing toward Nurse Joy when somebody interrupted.

"Hey, Iris, you know that you're not supposed to run in the Pokemon Center." A tall green-haired teenager stepped up to her. He was feeding a baby igglybuff in his arms. His eyes were also green and they shone with confidence. He smelled like herbs and hospitals.

_Looks like a clone of Drew._

Nah, not really. This guy was better than Drew.

The girl, now identified as Iris, flushed red. "Shut up, Cilan. I have better things to do than talk to you."

"Oh-ho! Really, is that so?" Cilan handed the igglybuff to a nearby nurse, smiling. Then he turned back to Iris, smirking. He rested a hand on a table and leaned into her. Iris leaned back, stumbled, and took a step back. Now, she was blushing furiously.

"I would suggest you be nicer to me, Iris. I know you inside-out!" Cilan put a hand on his chest haughtily, and Iris huffed.

I could see where this was going fast, so I tapped Iris on the shoulder lightly, to remind her of why we were here. "Well, Cilan, get out of the way, I'm here on important business!" With that, she shoved him out of the way and ran away, all of us going after her.

"Hey, Iris, don't you wanna know where Nurse Joy is?"

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

I briskly walked toward the shower areas, since there were many footprints leading in that direction. Paul was still behind me. He had given up the chase long ago, and now, we were not talking at all.

Suddenly, I tripped over my feet and my face hugged the sand.

"It's not that bad, Troublesome, you only fell in sand," Paul remarked, catching up with me. I frowned so much that Paul looked happy. Honestly, I'd rather be stuck with nobody than him.

_That's not what you said in Chappie 11…_

Oh, shut up. We have to go through the phase of denial, or it's not fun.

"Now, please help me up so I can leave His Rudeness alone?" I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness." He instantly made an equally sarcastic comeback as he extended a hand toward me. I reached for it, and he hoisted me up. Then, he dropped me back in the sand and sprinted away.

"What the freaking fudging hell Paul! Paul! PAUL! I hate you, Paul Shinji! I freaking hate you! I hope you go die in a hole! You don't deserve to live in this world! Go die in a fire! I never want to see your disgusting trashy face of rubbish ever again! You'll regret this, Paul Shinji!"

* * *

><p><span>Leaf's POV<span>

After we delivered manaphy to Nurse Joy, me and the girls, including Iris, sat in the waiting room. The boys had disappeared somewhere with Cilan, and allowed us some well-needed girl time.

"I met him when I was just starting my journey. We were both Gym Leaders, so we hit it right off. Of course, Ash was always there, but he was so annoying that I never really paid him any attention. I've always liked Cilan, no matter how dramatic or dumb he is sometimes. Now, I have a crush on him, but it's hard to show it, especially because he's become even flirtier than before."

I remembered who she was now. Ash had mentioned her when talking about his travels in Unova. He had also mentioned Cilan.

I patted her on the back as she stared at her feet.

Misty was pacing in front of her. She stopped and pointed at her. "I don't know why you're moping around. Go and tell him yourself." I rolled my eyes. This outburst was coming from a person who's had a crush on the same guy for nearly six years.

Marina gasped, "Misty!" Zoey shook her head.

Iris clenched her fists and got up. "No, you're right. I should-" We all pulled her back into her seat, and she glared at us. "What the heck, people?"

"It's obvious he likes you," I said. "Take it from me, okay? I've had experience with liking a flirty guy who you think doesn't like you back.

How 'bout you stay with us tonight, and we can come up with something?" I grinned.

_A sleepover! What a great idea!_

I know, right?

"You mean…a sleepover?"

_No duh, Sherlock._

Look, it's not our fault that Iris was a little slow catching on there.

Everybody else agreed and pushed her on. Finally, Iris smiled and said yes, saying that she would be over with her stuff tonight.

I beamed. We could really help her here.

* * *

><p><span>Gary's POV<span>

The girl's were gone before we knew it, and me, Cilan, and the rest of the boys sat outside the Pokemon Center on the grass.

"Remember, Ash, when I joined you and Iris on your journey in Unova?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!"

_Yay, a reunion._

My thoughts exactly.

_Umm…I AM your thoughts._

I KNOW that.

"Yeah, we had to tag behind you everywhere," Cilan replied, grinning.

"Okay, cut to the chase, dude. You can have the lovely reunion later," Drew interrupted. "What's with you and that girl Iris?"

Cilan sighed. "Us three travelled through Unova together. Honestly, I always thought Iris was pretty, but I really started to appreciate her later on, when I saw her extent knowledge of pokemon, and the way she cared and loved her pokemon. And, then, there were always her lovely, wild, nature, and spiritual instincts that clashed with my scientific senses. Opposites attract, right?

But, she always seems to be indifferent to me, and she gets really turned off or mad every time I try to flirt with her. What do I do?"

"Stop beating around the bush, seriously!" Jimmy yelled. "You like her, right?"

"No, I don't!" Cilan shouted back sarcastically. "What do you think I'm trying to say here?"

"Look," I interjected, amused. "I know what it's like to crush on a girl who never seems to care about you, and get annoyed by you. I have experience in this field, take it from me.

Maybe you should come over tonight and learn from the pros." I gave him a thumbs-up, and I could feel Jimmy's glare in the back of my head for stealing his signature move.

_Go plagiarism!_

"Sure! I'm gonna get my stuff now! Thanks, guys!" Cilan dashed off, and we shook our heads after him.

_That guy needs some serious help._

I know, right?

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

By the time us two got back to the cabin, it was already night. Everybody was sitting in the living room. They didn't even ask where we were.

_Some friends. They probably think you two were making out anyway. _

…NO. Just NO.

"Oh, Dawn, Paul! We have some guests coming over tonight!"Leaf said, excited.

I looked up at her surprised. "What?"

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

"Ash, is that the same manaphy...?"

"It might be, May. But, what's so bad about it? Don't you wanna see manaphy again? It thought of you as a mother, you know."

"Yeah, I do, but, right now? No. It would cause too many problems."

"What problems?"

"I can't act as a mom now! Not with...not with Drew around...It would be too embarrassing!"

"Hey, this could be a great opportunity for you, May! You could be a mom, and Drew could be a dad!"

*slap* "Shut up, Ash."


	14. Chapter 14

**Before we start, I would like to thank my Guest reviewer [signing with a :-)] You know who you are, and it means a lot to me that you went reading every single chapter of this story and reviewed on pretty much all of them. Thank you so much! *bows repeatedly and hands over a basket of fresh cookies***

* * *

><p><span>Zoey's POV<span>

"Hi guys!"

Marina let Iris and Cilan in, and as soon as they got inside, we split. We girls all went outside to the patio and all the boys stuffed themselves in Gary's room.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a while until May had the nerve to say something. "So…what now?"

Marina shrugged. Leaf looked at her ever-so-interesting feet. Misty paced around a little. I zoned out and started daydreaming about me and a certain brunette sneaking off to the ocean in the middle of the night.

_Yay for secret make out sessions._

Shut up!

Dawn snapped her fingers. "What we need is a chance for you two to be alone at a possibly romantic event."

"What does that mean?" Lyra asked.

"It means that we plant them together, alone, seemingly by chance, at a place and time where the atmosphere is quite romantic, and then confessing will come automatically!" Dawn elaborated.

"Or we could just put them in a situation where confessing wouldn't seem weird," I said.

"How would we do that?" Leaf asked.

I shrugged. However, Iris sat up straight in realization.

"Well, both me and Cilan work at the Pokemon Center, and they're hosting an event to raise more money for equipment. It's going to be an open karaoke night. Me and Cilan are helping out with putting it together and everything."

Marina exclaimed, "It's perfect!"

"You think so?" Iris grinned sheepishly.

"Yes," I continued. "You can sing a song while casually directing it toward him, and afterward, you can ask him what he thought of it, and gradually get to the point where you tell him of your feelings."

"It would be even better if you could dress up for this!" Dawn blurted.

"Actually, it's semi-formal," Iris replied.

Dawn started gushing about all the possibilities. "Oh my gosh, this is so perfect. You just wear an irresistible outfit, sing a cute song, and then talk!"

"Yeah, you're lucky," I said. "We don't get chances like this. In fact, we can't even trust each other enough to talk about our crushes."

An awkward silence fell over us again, and I realized the actual weight of what I had said. However, it was very true. I mean, nobody here was talking about who they liked. They just kept denying it. In fact, I hadn't even told Dawn that I had liked Kenny, and wasn't she the first person who should know? I suddenly felt very bad inside, and my throat clammed up.

I was a pretty bad friend.

* * *

><p><span>Kenny's POV<span>

I sighed and looked out the window, where we could see the moonlit beach. I wished I was there now; it was so boring and stuffy here.

Cilan had started reciting his life's story, and Ash kept bragging to anybody who would listen about how he had dominated the whole Unova region. I was just sitting on the floor of the room, hugging my knees, and yawning. Right when I was about to doze off, something actually happened.

"And right now we're helping set up a fundraiser for the Pokemon Center, it's going to be an open karoke night, and Iris really likes the idea, and-"

"Jackpot!" Gary exclaimed. We all whooped, and Cilan looked at us like we were aliens.

"What's so great about that? I mean, I know that I am a certified opera singer, but still-"

"No, you idiot! Almost as dumb as Ash…" Drew had punched Cilan upside the head, muttering under his breath.

"This is easy as pie," Jimmy said.

"Pie? Where?" Ash hungrily asked, and we all groaned.

"It was an expression, smart one," Paul retorted, leaning on the wall.

"Don't change the subject!" Gary exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Dude, you just sing her your feelings! Girls always fall for that juicy stuff! You got this in the bag!"

Cilan's eyes lit up. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that?"

…I felt Paul's eyes roll up into his head in the corner.

_I could feel mine doing the same._

So were mine. This guy was as stupid as they came.

"You wear a tux or something, get on the stage, sing you heart out, and then confess backstage!" Gary almost screamed from the excitement.

"Catch her right when she's flustered. Tastes better," Drew helped.

I sweatdropped at his remark. "Dude, she's not meat. And what do you mean, tastes better?"

Drew suddenly turned a deepest red and started fingering his Roserade's pokeball.

"Let's go get 'em!" Gary yelled, and we all started fist bumping. Even Paul did a couple. And I knew that when Gary said that, he meant all of us, not just Cilan.

We had a bunch of OUR girls in the other room too, you know.

Khoury, after a fist-bump, adjusted his glasses and smirked. It was actually really creepy. He looked like Conway. "I have an idea that will blow them ALL away…" We leaned into a huddle to listen.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day, Dawn's POV<span>

I skipped around the room, getting myself ready for the day. Finally, what I had been waiting for the whole vacation-a shopping trip!

We girls had all agreed on helping Iris sing for the open karaoke night at the Pokemon Center. It was actually going to be held tomorrow night, so we were just in time. Iris was a little scared of getting up on stage, so she asked for some moral support. We all decided to go then, and drag the boys along.

Speaking of which, all us girls and boys (excluding Ash, who was sleeping like a log) held a conference after Iris and Cilan had fallen asleep. We both realized that we were up to the same thing. Well, wouldn't that make things interesting!

And, somehow, though I don't remember how, (nor do I remember how one of my clips got jammed in Khoury's throat) I convinced everybody that we needed to go shopping for outfits. I mean, the gathering was going to be semi-formal!

And then Marina's frightening list made a return from who-knows-where to haunt us again. It turned out that shopping was on the list, so the boys had no escape. Poor them. Kenny was screaming in the room next door the whole night; he must have had some pretty bad nightmares.

I mean, it doesn't look like it, but Zoey is one shopaholic. Not as bad as me, but she is pretty obsessed.

I hummed nothing in particular as I started to bound out the door. However, my little Cupid had other ideas.

As I frolicked, I fluttered my arms around like I was a butterfly and knocked over one of Paul's bottles of lovely cologne (I don't know what it is, but it sure is dang good!) onto the floor. At that moment Paul stormed in. Before I had time to warn him or pick it up, he tripped over the bottle. He slipped, cologne squirted into the air, and he fell.

And, of course, natural human instincts had to take control. Dang those human instincts.

_Oh, stop acting like you didn't like the new advance made in your little non-existent relationship._

…Okay, I was secretly enjoying it, so what?

_You have no idea just how wrong that just sounded. I would say the words, but I'm not sure if they're appropriate for a T rated story._

I really should pay attention to what I'm saying before I say it, huh?

_Ya think?_

Anyways, back to natural human instincts. My whole life changed because of them.

Paul's falling, so he grabs the nearest object, which was me. And, somehow, I manage to end up cowering on the floor under him. Just when I was bracing myself for impact, he held out his hands to stop himself. A shower of cologne fell over us like confetti.

I was lying on my side, hunched up and scared out of my wits. My eyes were clenched shut. When he didn't hit me, I slowly opened them and looked up at him. He was panting, and his purple bangs were shielding his eyes. After a while, he spoke.

"Don't do that again, Troublesome."

"Understood."

Another silence fell through the air. I felt safe under his arms. I didn't want to go anywhere. I didn't want the moment to end. I actually loved it, believe it or not.

And that's when I realized that I had real feelings for the plum-headed jerk that was Paul. Screw Kenny and Zoey, they could be their own little couple, I didn't care then; all I had eyes for was the anti-social jerk Paul.

_Woah, Nelly, not so fast._

Do I look like a cow to you?

When he got off me, I flashed a small smile at him. And, believe it or not, he flashed one back.

* * *

><p><span>Marina's POV<span>

After a head count and breakfast, all of us plus Iris and Cilan went on a shopping expedition. We got down onto the boardwalk, and found millions of cute, quaint shops to empty our pockets.

"I want to go to that one first!" Dawn cried, pointing at this cute, small shop with flowers everywhere. She grabbed the nearest person's hand naturally and started running there. Her navy hair was flying everywhere, and she was laughing and spreading a really happy mood.

Until, of course, she realized that the person she was dragging along was Paul. She let go and started blushing and stuttering. Then she turned and dashed away as fast as she could.

_Normal reaction, I suppose._

Well, get this. Paul's face caught fire too. And we all know how unemotional he is.

_Interesting._

My thoughts exactly.

I knew I had to find out what was going on. However, I did have a certain degree of common sense (after hanging out with this group for so long, a lot of it evaporated) and knew that I had to wait for the right time and place to start digging around. I would have to bide my time…

Well, inside the flowery place, there were loads of multi-colored, bright, flashy, flowery dresses that covered every inch of the shop. Dawn squealed and started digging around. Eventually, she found a sleeveless dress with a pink sunflower print that was tied with pink string around her neck. It ended at her knees, and it floated around her like a cloud. She absolutely adored it, and decided to look around for accessories.

"How about this. You guys go on without me, and when I'm done here, I'll catch up with you," Dawn proposed, and we all agreed, since we knew she'd be a long time.

"Okay. But you should keep one of us with you too." I said. I turned to Paul then, knowing this would produce some results. "How about you, Paul? I know you'll be responsible and keep her in check."

Paul remained stony while Dawn lightly blushed. He shrugged, I took it as a yes, and we all cleared out.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

So, Paul just kind of stood off at one side with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping from the boredom or clenching his eyes shut in fear of all the flowers, pink, and happiness.

I wolfed through all the shelves and clothes to find the perfect accessories for my absolutely adorable outfit. I pulled out a pretty flower charm bracelet with a matching necklace, a yellow, sparkly clutch, and yellow ballet flats.

Upon coming back from the counter from purchasing all my things, I saw this cute little sunshiny hat poking out from a pile of clothes. I dropped everything at Paul's feet (causing him to open his eyes with a start) and ran toward it. I started to tug on it, but it was being held down by the weight of everything else.

I bit my lip and pulled harder. I really needed that hat.

_Needed? I don't know what you were thinking. That hat would have made you look like a dork, and anyway, the event was at night, remember?_

Well, it was cute!

I started pulling really hard. The other clothes in the pile shook and fell a little.

"Troublesome, don't-" Paul was running toward me, and I heard him. I gave one more tug. My bad.

_And everything changed AGAIN. Sheesh, you'd think teenagers would be less repetitive…_

Oh…shut up!

The whole mountain of garments gave a mighty shake, loosened, and started to fall. It positively roared as it moved like an avalanche and covered where I was just standing and everywhere around it.

Where was I? Well, as per usual, my lovely knight in shining armor, Paul, had shoved me out of the way. Though it hurt, it was really the best choice, because otherwise, I would have suffocated under a giant pile of clothes.

_The irony. You're best friend, clothes, could have killed you if your crush didn't push you._

That's actually kind of funny, if you think about it.

He had pushed my into an open dressing room, and the door had shut behind us. I was thrown against the wall, and Paul was squished up against me.

I was seriously getting tired of this old, clichéd scene.

_So are the readers. And me._

Couldn't help it though.

_Couldn't help what?_

Couldn't help falling in love!

_*face palm* No comment…_

Back to squishing. Yeah, so my chest was getting pulverized, and the blood rushed to both of our faces from the proximity.

We heard the shopkeepers coming to the mess outside, and screaming in frustration, so we decided to stay inside and wait it out until they cooled down. We didn't want to get in trouble, after all.

* * *

><p><span>Marina's POV<span>

"Well, Dawn and Paul are sure taking a long time," May remarked, twirling in her dress. We all smirked.

After ditching the two at that little store, we stumbled upon a large clothing emporium. We easily found everything we wanted there.

May spun around in a spaghetti strapped, navy blue, ruffled dress with big red roses all over it. Drew had personally picked it out for her. Though she didn't want to accept anything from him, after begrudgingly trying it on, she fell in love it. Drew's reward, however, was only a tackle hug (though he blushed, it was obvious he wanted more).

Misty had chosen a funky, off-the-shoulder top with crazy blue and neon green stripes, with short shorts. She had also decided to do her hair extra fancy to make herself look formal enough.

Leaf had gotten a regular green, embellished tank, and an extremely pretty black, circle sequined skirt.

Zoey found a cute, gray and white striped crop top with ties on the end and a purple peace sign in the middle. She decided to wear a longer purple tank under it, and yoga shorts in the color gray to match.

I had picked out this really sweet short sleeved, white, v-neck dress that ended at my knees. It had big black polka dots all over it, and a thin black ribbon around my waist. Since I deemed the v-neck a little too low, I also grabbed a black cami to wear underneath.

Lyra took this cool one-shoulder top that was covered with black sequins. It read, in big graffiti like letters, SHINE LIKE A STAR. While Khoury was secretly fangirling (would you say fanboying?) over her in the background, she snatched a pair of short jeggings that ended just below her knees.

And, we can't forget Iris. She picked out this flowing dress that started out wihte, but faded into a deep purple by the bottom, which was around her ankles. She also took a purple stitched bolero so she wouldn't feel too exposed.

After we got those and all the jewelry and accessories we wanted with them, we wanted to help the boys get their stuff. But, they beat us to it.

_Wait, woah, back up. They went SHOPPING THEMSELVES? OUT OF THEIR OWN FREE WILL?_

I know! We were all super shocked too. But, it was true.

For an unknown reason at the time, all of them had gotten the same exact outfit.

_Same exact? Are they really that bad?_

Okay, not same exact, but really uniform. All of them picked out a pair of dark wash jeans, with a loose fitting polo button-up shirt of different colors. Ash had taken red, Drew green, Gary purple, Kenny navy blue, Jimmy rusty orange, Khoury tannish brown, and Cilan white. They also grabbed a similar shirt to theirs for Paul, except it was a black with a skull imprinted on the upper left.

_And none of you girls tried to stop them from buying this uniformed atrocity?_

Oh, we tried all right. But they wouldn't budge from their clothing choices.

_So you ended buying all those?_

Yep. But, I have to admit, the stuff us girls picked out were some of the cutest things I've ever seen!

* * *

><p>As we were heading home, we remembered of Dawn and Paul's existence. However, good chance had us meeting them as we were all walking back, so they joined us and we headed into the beach house.<p>

That's when the intense singing practice sessions started.


	15. Chapter 15

May's POV

"Do, a dear, a female deer, ray, a drop of golden sun! Mi, a name I call myself! Fa, a long long way to run! So, a needle pulling thread! La, a note to follow So! Tee, a drink with jam and bread! And that will bring us back to Do-o-o-o-o!" I trilled, and everybody clapped.

"That's from the Sound of Music, right?" Leaf asked.

"Oh my gosh, I love love LOVE that movie so much!" Marina squealed.

"I know, right? Me too!" Dawn exclaimed. She and Marina high-fived.

"Yeah, it is," I confirmed.

Zoey smiled and turned to Iris. "How about you try it?"

Iris started fidgeting. She seemed embarrassed. "Why do I need to do it?"

"Um, because you're the one singing romantic feelings here!" Lyra yelled, clearly unimpressed.

_I think all of you were thinking of doing the same thing though._

Maybe so, but it was more important for Iris at that point.

Iris flushed red and huffed. "Well, its nice listening to you guys. And I don't know what to do anyways."

"Just do what May did," Marina gently pressed.

"I don't know the words."

"Wait a sec," Dawn called. She then started scribbling them down on a napkin.

_Piplup pip?_

"Yeah, I know, Piplup," she retorted, not really paying attention to what he had to say. "Listen, later, okay?"

_Pip!_

Piplup turned around, crossed his flippers over his chest, and stormed away. Dawn sighed. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Here." She shoved the paper at Iris, still looking in the direction of where Piplup had walked.

Iris snatched the napkin and glared at it, her cheeks getting redder by the minute.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing!" Iris blurted. "I'm just reading it, that's all."

We all glanced at each other, then Iris. Something was up.

_What's wrong with her? Just sing it already!_

"Did you forget the tune?" I asked.

"Yeah! I did! Can you sing it for me again?" Iris almost shouted, like she was startled.

"Um, okay." And I broke out into song again, and at the end, there was another round of applause for me.

We all looked at Iris, and she sank a little lower in the chair she was sitting in. Lyra started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Look, we don't-" Lyra had started to shout something at Iris, but Marina had put a hand over her mouth, so it all sounded like blabber to us.

Iris squeaked a little, and sunk even lower into the chair. Her brown eyes started brimming with tears. All of a sudden, she began to sob.

We all looked at each other incredulously, sending across the message, _"Is she for real?"_ We then started to console her, even though we didn't know why she was crying in the first place.

_This girl is seriously messed up._

That's mean! You don't even know her!

_I can tell._

You're hopeless. This is why you don't have friends.

I was stroking her long, gorgeous purple hair when she finally said something.

"I-I-I just c-can't sing!" she choked out, and a fresh set of tears splashed out.

My eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be happening.

_Seriously? This girl is SO not for real!_

"Wait, what?" Dawn voiced.

"I. Can't. Sing!" Iris yelled, and we all jumped back a little as she kept bawling.

_Wow, she thinks she's real special, huh? What a nut case._

I can't believe I have someone as mean as you for a conscience!

"I can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't, can't sing! I'm so terrible, I'm horrible, I have no musical talents…" Iris kept insulting herself, while everybody stood watching her with mouths agape. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, my brown bangs shading my face.

_She must have a screw loose, I mean just look at her-_

I started to tremble.

_Maybe she IS one of those special kids. Why I she overreacting so much? It's not like we're gonna kill her or something-_

Blood pounded into my head.

_And of course, she's crying and yelling. It's not like it's our fault that she's a stupid, ungrateful, little-_

"**DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE!" **I screamed. Iris went silent and stared at me, along with everybody else.

_What the foe did you just do?_

Oh crap. I was actually just yelling that to you, but I guess saying it out loud was okay too.

_You're right, I shouldn't even go there. I don't even have a word appropriate for a T-rated story that would be okay to describe you now._

…I'll deal with you later.

Going with the moment, I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I slowly looked up and flashed a smile. She slowly smiled back too.

"Don't worry. We'll work it out."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV<span>

I groaned and covered my ears as Cilan began his long concerto.

_Are concerto and opera the same thing?_

No one cares, you know.

Gary cleared his throat. Cilan glanced at him, but kept going.

Gary cleared his throat again. Cilan glared at him, but he still continued.

Gary then cleared his throat for a third time. However, this time, he did it so loudly and sarcastically that he actually started coughing and sputtering around the room. Cilan smirked, stuck his nose in the air, held a long, final note for an agonizing amount of time, and finished perfectly.

"The point is, you have to sing an ACTUAL song," Jimmy clarified.

"But, I just sang one of the greatest musical pieces of all time! Mozart has such wonderful taste-"

"NO!" Gary had recovered and was now standing up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actual songs that people listen to TODAY. Not some song made by some dead guy, but a song that actually SOUNDS like something!"

Cilan gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes. He reminded me of those actresses in old black-and-white movies who would faint, gasping and holding a handkerchief to their forehead while moaning.

"Well, I'll tell you that these things you call 'songs' today are pieces of RUBBISH!" Cilan shouted.

"Well, I'll tell YOU that you must be deaf to think that's music!" Gary yelled back.

"Music today is crap!"

"And music back then was a piece of-"

"A hem," Khoury went sarcastically, sounding like Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter. "I actually enjoy opera. That piece you sung was from The Magical Flute by Mozart, correct?"

Khoury was sitting out in the hallway with a black eye for a long time.

* * *

><p><span>May's POV<span>

I shuddered involuntarily as Iris began to sing. She noticed me and broke down again. Everybody glared at me, and I sighed.

After we had convinced Iris that she shouldn't commit suicide, we managed to make her sing. We had all thought that she was exaggerating about how bad she sang and that she was just saying that from the stress.

She was not exaggerating. She really was that bad.

_Maybe even worse._

Her voice was somewhat nasal, making kind of annoying to listen to. She could not hold a note straight-it always kept wavering. And that was only if she could land the note. Most of the time, she missed it by going way too high.

It was just…BAD.

_That's literally all you can say. It really was BAD._

Stop repeating me!

_And she tells me to stop repeating her! As if I would repeat someone as stupid as her._

"May, why are you hitting yourself?" Misty asked dubiously.

_Slapping your head won't make me disappear, you know. You really ARE stupid._

"See guys, I really am that bad of a singer! May is hitting herself and wishing that I would stop!" Iris wailed.

Dawn glared at me. "Are you stupid May?"

_I could answer that._

"No, it wasn't that-" I began.

"Just because we're not as good of a singer as you doesn't mean you should ridicule us!" Dawn yelled.

"Or Iris," Misty added, looking at me in a way that made me want to crawl into a hole and die in a fire.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. My friends were…mad at me? And I didn't even do anything! "But, it wasn't that-"

_This is why you should have listened to me before._

"**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"** I bellowed. As expected, that didn't help the situation much.

Everybody gasped, and the message was so clear for me that when Lyra shrieked it, it was completely unnecessary, "Get out!"

Iris sensing the tension, just quietly walked out of the room.

I ran out after her, tears falling from my eyes like fresh rain.

* * *

><p><span>Iris' POV<span>

Well, I'm not stupid. Even I could see that those guys needed some alone time.

Personally, I think I might have acted a little rashly. Yelling that stupid thought of May being fed up about me had started the whole feud, and to be honest, I wasn't even thinking straight at the time. Looking back on it, I realize that it was just probably something else. May, as I know her, at least, would be too nice to do that. Or any of the things she was accused of.

Well, actually, I thought that they would all be too nice. But, underneath, they all seem to be monsters, don't they? Did you see Misty's glare?

_Obviously the readers didn't._

Well, yeah, but I'm just saying it for the purpose of the story.

I slowed to a walk and took a deep breath. I was in the living room now. I slowly made my way to the patio facing the ocean. Some nice sea air would probably calm me down.

As I walked toward it, I heard someone behind me. "Iris? Is that you?"

_Well, how many people have giant purple pigtails?_

Oh, shut up.

"Huh?" As I turned around, the skirt I was wearing got caught on the back of one of the chairs in the living room around my mid-hip. Try as I might, I couldn't get out of it.

I…was stuck.

_Epic move, genius._

This is why I'm not a dancer nor a singer.

I kept pulling on the skirt to get unhitched. The person came over.

"Iris? I actually wanted to talk to you."

…Of ALL the people it could be, it just HAD to be Cilan.

"Um, Cilan," I started, my face flushing. "Does it look like I am in a spot to have conversation right now?"

_Well, you are._

Besides the point.

Cilan turned red too. "Oh, well…no."

…AWKWARD.

Cilan turned around, the back of his neck and his ears a bright scarlet red. "Do-Do you want h-help with that?"

I sighed. How embaressing. "I guess, yeah."

Cilan turned around again and started stuttering. His chatter sounded like blabber and I completely ignored it as I kept tugging at the skirt.

Eventually, Cilan got over himself and the situation and started pulling too. He also tried a lot of other things, like lifting the chair.

Finally, he got fed up. "Ugh. THIS. IS. SO. ANNOYING!" And he yanked me into the air.

Now, I must say, it was quite a comfortable position, especially since it was my crush who was lifting me. Hands locked around my waist, I was dangling straight up, almost a foot in the air. His hot breath was right up on my neck, and I shivered.

And, it did work. The skirt did get unhinged from the chair.

Sadly, so did part of the skirt.

I sighed, happy that the skirt got unhinged. I was about to thank Cilan when he squeaked.

I turned around, cocked a hip, and asked impatiently, "What?"

Cilan had turned red all over again. Maybe even more so than before. He would have put a Cheri Berry to shame.

"Um, Iris…" Cilan started fidgeting uncontrollably. He then mumbled something really fast in a jumble of words very a lovely shade of purple, he put his hands over his eyes.

"Huh? Can you repeat that?" I asked. "Hey, what's wrong?"Cilan then lifted a shaking hand toward my "areas".

_What, does he want to get it on or something?_

Oh, GOD NO.

It was probably even worse. My lovely, quite revealing, black panties were almost in full view. I turned red and squeaked like Cilan.

I glanced at the chair, where a piece of my skirt was fluttering around. If looks could kill, the chair would be a burnt piece of ash.

Of all days, WHY did I have to wear this underwear today? Groaning I grabbed the piece of skirt from the chair, covered myself up, ran into the bathroom, and locked it.

…I hate my life.

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV, Boy's Room<span>

Gary was holding his head in his hands. Everybody was in a complete silence.

"Hey…where'd Cilan go?"

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV, Girls' Room<span>

All the remaining girls were sitting together in a circle, holding hands. There was a pin drop silence in the room.

Marina sighed, after a while. "Who else feels like they were a complete jerk to May?"

Everybody raised their hands.


	16. Chapter 15 And a Half

Drew's POV

Cilan stumbled into the room, his face flushed an outrageous red. Before we could ask him where he was, and what happened to his face, he choked out, "Iris."

"Ah," we all mused, before getting back to work.

We didn't need to know any more.

* * *

><p><span>Later, still in Drew's POV<span>

After a long while of practicing and lounging around, we were ready for a snack. Cilan's lovely "gentlemanly" habits forced us to get the girls as well; however, he did not want to do it himself. Whatever happened with Iris before must have been very embarrassing.

No one wanted to go, so to save everybody a lot of trouble and blind voting, I just got up and went to the girl's room.

What I found was a nasty surprise.

_A nasty surprise, huh…I don't want to think about what else that could be…_

Just like me, my conscience is very perverted.

_I AM you, smart one._

I am currently ignoring you.

Anyways, I went to Leaf's room and opened the door.

What I found was this circle of girls holding hands like they were promoting world peace or something. Except their expressions were far from happy. They had the saddest look I had ever seen.

"What…happened?" I managed to say, and only Marina acknowledged my existent with a nod of her head. Peering at the rest of them, I noticed something wrong.

_Oh, of course, they were all dandy before that._

Well, ignoring the whole depression thing. There was something else.

May was nowhere to be seen.

_Aw, how sweet, you care for May._

Shut up before I make you.

"Where's May?" I asked as I peeked into the girl's room.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Dawn mumbled as she huddled deeper into the circle.

Marina sighed. "We kind of...got into a fight with her."

I was taken aback at that. The girls were, like the ultimate sisterhood. I didn't think it was possible for them to ever fight with each other.

"Where is she though?" I pressed.

Lyra supplied." IDK. She just ran off crying."

Anger boiled up inside me, and for some reason, I burst out "Are you stupid?"

_You are slowly losing your sanity to the female gender. Do you realize that?_

"I know you are, but what am I?" Lyra retorted.

"A terrible person. Why would you make her cry?" I yelled back.

"Hey, it's not our fault she was being all mean to Iris!" Dawn supported Lyra, glaring at me.

"Sheesh, what's your prob Drew?" Misty said. "You're getting really defensive."

Blood started to rise to my face, whether from anger or blushing I wasn't sure.

_Bets on blushing._

Shut up.

I stormed out of the room, and made a show of crashing the door. Sighing outside, I started searching for May.

* * *

><p><span>STILL Drew's POV<span>

I finally found May curled up into a ball on the patio, her hair whipping around in the breeze. Sitting down next to her, I started to rub circles on her back, not saying anything. Looking out to the ocean, I saw the waves crash upon the shore.

It was rough today.

"Having a rough day?" I finally asked after a while.

Nodding silently, she buried her head in her knees.

"I'm fine," she said, after a while. "Why're you here anyways, Drew? I'd prefer to be alone right now."

"Suck it up then, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." I then began to stroke her hair, and I felt her shoulders relax.

"Yeah, well…I have nothing to say," May replied.

"The girls and you were fighting?" I began, ignoring her last statement.

May looked up at me, startled. "You know about that?"

I smirked. "I have my sources." May shook her head, and stared at the ocean.

"This is going to sound really weird," she told me.

I rolled my eyes. "You always sound weird."

May glared at me. "And just when I thought you had a heart."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, don't mind me, just continue with the sob story."

May huffed. "Thank you. Now where was I…"

"It's gonna sound really weird…?"

"Right. It is. See, there's this voice in my head…" she continued.

"Sometime today, June?" I spat, earning myself another glare. At least I knew she wasn't feeling sad anymore.

"A voice…kind of like my conscience, I guess. Except it doesn't really help me at all. It kind of…insults me," May explained.

_Hey, I'm not mean like her's! And, anyway, it's not like we particularly LIKE you guys. How can you expect us to tell you the right thing all the time? What will we have for entertainment then?_

WHAT? You seriously TELL US THE WRONG THING TO DO FOR ENTERTAINMENT? What is wrong with you? That's child abuse!

_Don't know, don't care. Now shut your face hole and listen to your crush._

Though I wasn't really before, I have officially decided to completely not take your advice.

_If you wanted to know, the advice I gave just then was correct and true._

Eff you.

"Drew?" May waved her hand in front of my face. "Good, you're still there."

I blushed, looking into her sapphire blue eyes. Like I was going to tell her that I had a voice in my head too. Her opinion of me would change entirely.

_By the way, this is true advice: Tell her about the voice in your head. She will actually think you understand her, and will like you better._

"Whatever you say, May," I said, patting her on the head.

May pouted. "No, I'm telling you the truth! There really is a-" I shushed her by putting a finger on her lips, and her face flushed red, her eyes staring down at my finger, scared.

"I believe you, May," I whispered. "Just remember that you're a great girl, and an even better friend. Don't pay attention to what those girls said. I'm sure you guys will make up soon anyway."

Standing up and stretching, I walked back inside. But, not before tossing her grabbing a rose from the nearby vase (what, I didn't have time to be classy and get the really good ones from my Roserade) and tossing it behind me and into her outstretched arms.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's POV<span>

Peeking out of the room, I saw Drew leave the patio and walk away. Treading softly, I walked over to May.

I slowly crept up behind May and tapped her on the shoulder. The sobbing ceased, and the girl slowly moved out of her ball shape.

"What, are you here to jerk on me more?"

I gasped. "I could say the same to you!"

May slowly stood up, her eyes staring down at her feet. "I didn't do anything wrong! I don't know why you guys just-" She broke down there, and I felt absolutely horrible.

What kind of person am I, to do something like that to my friend?

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her, in the kind of hugs we used to give each other back in middle school. She hugged me back tightly, and we both cried together.

Just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. :-) Don't wanna give you the sob stories, so I'll just cut to the chase: Sorry for the lack of updates. I already had this written out, so I decided to split this into two chapters, hence, Chapter 15. 5. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP; it's just that with school coming back up and all, it's hard for me to find time for my writing. :-D But, don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story! I'm working as hard as I can for the next update! <strong>

**R&R plz!**


End file.
